When Opposite's Attract
by LauraWeasley87
Summary: What if Fred liked Hermione and Hermione liked Fred? Will they eventually admit their feelings or will Ron and everything else get in their way? Can Fred prove to Hermione that there is more to him than a rule breaking prankster?
1. Chapter 1 - The Burrow

I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. If I did Fred would not have died

**Chapter 1 – The Burrow  
**Hermione Granger finished packing up her belongings in her room, making sure she had everything she needed for her 4th year at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her ginger cat Crookshanks slept contently on her bed while she gathered up the last of her clothes and books. Her school trunk was already heaving with heavy books and other items of interest. As Hermione was only 14 she was unable to do magic outside of school and even more so as her parents were both muggles and worked as dentists, she'd have trouble getting her trunk down the stairs.  
"Father!" the brown haired witch called from the top of the landing. A dark brown haired man appeared at the bottom.  
"Yes dear." he called back at his young daughter.  
"Can you help me down with my trunk please Father?" Hermione asked politely.  
Her father nodded and traipsed up the stairs and into Hermione's room.  
"Have you got everything? " he asked her. "I think so. If not will you post it to me?" Hermione asked back.  
"Of course we will dear." her Father answered smiling.

Hermione checked her trunk one last time then helped her Dad lift the heavy item down the stairs and into the landing. Hermione rushed back upstairs to grab her coat, rucksack and Crookshanks before dashing downstairs and into the living room where her parents were waiting patiently.

"Please stay safe darling and be careful. Work hard like always, have fun and owl us regularly." her mother said tears glistening in her eyes.  
"Of course I will Mother." Hermione grinned back though underneath she hated goodbyes. She wouldn't be seeing her parents for at least 10 months and she knew that the school year always had some sort of drama, of course that came with being best friends with the famous Harry Potter whom trouble seemed to follow around.  
"And make sure you brush your teeth twice a day and don't eat too much sugary food." her Dad added.  
"Yes Father." Hermione gushed. She got this every single time she went to leave. Her parents pulled her into bone crushing hugs and kissed their beloved daughter before letting her go.

"I love you both and will miss you loads." Hermione sniffed dragging her heavy trunk, bag and cat into the fireplace. She waved her parents goodbye as she dropped a handful of floo powered and said "The Burrow." Clearly. With a shot of green light Hermione disappeared down what appeared to be a shoot, soaring past numerous fireplaces before finally landed with a massive bump in the small living room of the burrow which belonged to Hermione's second family, The Weasleys.  
As she landed her trunk flew out and just missed hitting a tall long red headed boy who was sat on the sofa with his twin playing exploding snap while munching on chocolate frogs.  
"Hermione!" Fred Weasley gasped as the bushy haired book worm shot out of the fireplace, tripping over Crookshanks. Fred lept off the sofa and caught her just in time before she fell. His twin brother George jumped to his feet to grab her trunk.  
"I forgot you were arriving today." George spoke. The twin's mother Mrs Weasley dashed into the living room  
"Oh Hermione dear there you are. Are you alright?" the motherly woman with red hair asked the young witch.  
"Yes, yes I am." Hermione replied standing up and brushing down her cardigan and jeans which were al covered in soot.  
"Good, good Ginny is waiting patiently for you up in her room. I'll magic your belongings up there for you." Mr Weasley chirped flicking her wand so Hermione's trunk and bag disappeared.  
Hermione grabbed Crookshanks and headed towards the winding little wooden staircase and on to her best female friend and the youngest Weasley, Ginny who was sat on her bed reading through a Quidditch magazine.  
"Finally!" the red haired girl chirped jumping off her bed and jumping on Hermione.  
"Is Harry here yet?" Hermione asked pulling away.  
"No the boys are going to get him tonight." Ginny answered. While the girls waited on the arrival of Harry Potter they chatted about what they had been up too so far during their summer holidays.  
"Fred and George have been driving Mum mad. I swear she's going to hurt them some of these days, either that or chuck them out." Ginny explained.  
"I don't think what they're doing is that bad, it could be a lot worse. I mean they could do much worse like join the death eaters. She's never done shouting at them. I feel sorry for them."

Hermione had known Fred and George since she was 11 and although they liked their pranks, they weren't all that bad.

"She wouldn't throw them out would she?" Hermione asked. She definitely couldn't imagine Mrs Weasley throwing two of her children out of the house.  
"No she wouldn't but she'd threaten it. She's always on their backs for the smallest of things, like Fred brought muck into the house the other day after we were out playing and she went mental." Ginny explained.  
"Then I accidentally broke a plate and she blamed George for it."


	2. Chapter 2 - The Return of Harry Potter

**I don't own Harry Potter nor any of the characters. this is just a small chapter.**

**Chapter 2 – The Return of Harry Potter****  
**Harry Potter's rescue from Privet Drive didn't go according to plan and wasn't without drama. First their fireplace was boarded up due to his muggle Aunt and Uncle having an electric fire and secondly Harry's horrible cousin Dudley managed to eat one of the twin's trick sweets which left him with an extremely long tongue. Of course on arrival back at the burrow Mrs Weasley didn't waste any time in shouting at the twins. She immediately confiscated all their sweets and sent them to their rooms. The other's looked on in horror but Hermione for some reason felt sorry for the two of them. Hermione and Ginny headed up to their room to get an early night. "Mum was bang out of order. I wish she'd lay off Fred and George." Ginny spoke as they entered. Hermione never said a word. "Hmmmm." she mumbled.  
"I don't think its fair she's always putting them down compared to Charlie, Bill and Percy. They're never going to be like them. Mum just won't accept that they aren't going to be head boys or have high flying jobs." Ginny spoke.  
"She's putting too much pressure on them both." "I guess." Hermione answered quietly as she got herself ready for bed. "Hermione are you alright?" Ginny asked.  
"Yes I'm just tired and we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." Hermione answered.

The two girls got ready for bed in silence. Hermione once in her pyjamas went to the bathroom to brush her teeth remembering her father's orders to brush her teeth twice a day still ringing in her ears. As she walked out of Ginny's bedroom not looking where she was going she bumped into someone, someone without a top who was quite muscular and tall. She looked up to see Fred Weasley grinning back at her. She felt her cheeks blush red

"Sorry Fred. I should have been looking where I was going." She muttered.  
"It's alright Mione. I forgive you." Fred chirped back patting her on the shoulder.  
"Goodnight then. See you bright and early." Hermione for some reason couldn't find the power of speech just stared at Fred as if she'd never seen him before.  
"Eeehhh, ok...night then." she stuttered. Fred giggled and returned to his room. 'Damn Fred Weasley!' she thought to herself.


	3. Chapter 3 - Hermione's Dream - her pov

I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters

**Chapter 3 – Hermione's Dream – her POV****  
**I ducked behind a large tree in the hope they wouldn't see me. They being the death eaters. My heart was hammering in my chest and I seriously thought it was going to jump out of my body; sweat was dripping down my face as fear filled my body. I quickly peered around the tree to see if it was safe. I quickly ran as fast as my legs could carry me, I ran and ran. Just then there was a loud bang and I fell to the ground only to be lifted by a pair of strong arms.

"Mione are you alright? Answer me?" a familiar voice spoke.  
I opened my eyes to be greeted with the most amazing pools of blue I have ever seen, those blue eyes belonged to Fred Weasley who was jogging with me in his arms.  
"Thank Merlin for that. You had me worried there for a second." Fred said  
"What happened? Where are we going?" I asked him.  
"Back home. They've gone, all of them. Me, George and Bill sorted them all out." Fred answered grinning proudly.  
We then appeared out of nowhere in the burrow living room where Fred laid me gently on the sofa.  
"Are you hurting?" he asked me kneeling down to my level.  
"My leg hurts; I think I fell over on it. But I think I'm ok." I answered putting my hand to my head and winching as I felt a wet substance. "You've got a small cut on your head. Don't worry Mum will heal that in no time." Fred answered gently rubbing my cheek with his hand. Mrs Weasley appeared and attended to my wounds. Fred didn't move gripping my hand tightly.  
"You need to get some rest Hermione." Mrs Weasley spoke.  
Fred lifted me up and carried me up to the room I shared with Ginny and laid me on my bed.  
"You had me so worried Hermione. I thought I'd lost you. I love you so much." Fred spoke before kissing me on the forehead then wrapped the duvet around my shivering body.  
"Thank you for saving me Fred. You are my knight in shining armour. I love you too." I said back before I kissed Fred on the lips.

I was sat in my favourite chair in the Gryffindor common room reading one of my favourite books. I was so happy and content with the roaring fire blazing in front of me. There were only a few students in the room, most of them doing homework. It was just how I liked it quiet and peaceful.  
"You are an absolute git Ron. Stop being a jealous dick head and just be happy for your best friend!" I heard a familiar voice shout.  
I snapped my head around to see my Fred enter the common room with his younger brother Ron.  
"how am I supposed to be happy when you're dating her? You're just using her! You don't love her!" Ron protested anger filling in his blue eyes.  
"Grow up Ron! If you are as interested in Hermione as you say you are maybe you should have made an effort with her yourself instead of waiting until someone else showed an interest in her!" Fred snapped.  
Ron brought out his wand and pointed it at his brother's chest.  
"Guys please cool it down!" George spoke trying to break his two brothers up.  
"Fred is with Hermione, you are not, now build a bridge and get to hell over it Ron!" Ron tucked his wand back in his robes and folded his arms across his chest.  
I jumped off my chair and stormed over to the three red heads.  
"What the hell is going on?" I snapped putting my hands on my hips.  
"My git of a brother just started throwing hexes at me because he's jealous of me dating you!" Fred answered giving his younger brother a dirty look.  
"And he wants you to break up with Fred." George added.  
"So he can string you along and not actually make a move on you." Fred spoke.  
"Ronald I am dating Fred. I suggest you get that into your thick scull now because I can tell you this now. I won't be breaking up with Fred anytime soon whether you like it or not. I'm sorry that your brother knows how to treat girls better than you." I snapped.  
"ha that's what you think!" Ron scoffed.  
"Oh for goodness sake Ronald grow up and when you do then you can talk to me." I snapped back flicking my hair behind me and storming off towards the girls dormitory with Fred hot on my heels grabbing my arm to pull me back. I swivelled round on my heel and wrapped my arms around Fred's neck kissing him full on the lips. Once I pulled away I shot a glance at Ron who looked as red as the t-shirt he was wearing. I smirked at him and pranced up to the dormitory.


	4. Chapter 4 - Early Start

I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own any of the characters.

Remember reviews make me happy. Also check out my other Harry Potter story - War is over.

**Chapter 4 – Early Start******

Hermione woke with a start. It was still pitch black outside and the moon was beaming in through a gap in the curtains. Hermione sat upright and rubbed her tired eyes. Her dream came flooding back into her mind. When she approached the part where she kissed Fred, her stomach somersaulted. Yes she found Fred attractive; there was no denying that the twins were good looking guys. Heck they had half the girls in the school after them and they were popular to boot. Hermione although she liked them as friends, she found their pranks rather annoying and immature at times. She had never ever dreamt about Fred before so why now? What made one half of the Weasley twins enter her dreams? Had he slipped something into her drink? Hermione didn't know but one thing she did know was that part of her wished the kissing Fred part of her dreams were real. Hermione jumped a mile as Mrs Weasley entered the room clutching a lamp to wake the two girls up.

"Ladies up you get, breakfast will be reading in 15 minutes." the woman spoke then quickly left. Hermione could hear her shouting at the boys to get up  
"Ronald Weasley get up now or you'll miss the portkey!" the voice boomed around the small house.  
"GEORGE! FRED UP NOW OR YOU'LL BE LEAVNG WITHOUT BREAKFAST!"  
Hermione and Ginny once ready, sleepily made their way down the stairs and into the kitchen where they were met with the scrumptious aroma of bacon, eggs, toast and pancakes that made their mouths water.

"Those boys if they don't get down here soon they won't have time to get breakfast! Hermione dear I hate to be a pain but could you go and see if Harry and Ron are up." Molly asked in a panicked tone. Hermione ran upstairs and  
barged straight into Ron's room were Harry was already dressed, Ron however was still lying in his bed.  
"Ron get up you idiot!" She shouted giving him a good shake.  
"Bloody hell. I'm up, I'm up!" he sleepily protested pulling his covers over his shoulders. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
"Well on your head be it. You'll miss breakfast if you don't get a move on." she snapped matter of factly then  
stormed out of the room where she met Fred.  
"We've got to stop meeting like this Mione." he giggled running a hand through his messy long hair. Hermione's face flushed red and she darted down the stairs.  
"Something I said?" Fred asked his twin who had just emerged from the room. George shrugged his shoulders.

*************

Everyone was finally up and tucking into plates filled with yummy food. Molly was fussing around making sure everyone was eating enough and giving the twins grief as usual. Fred and George hadn't even said a word when they sat down for their breakfast and she was on at them. Hermione shot a glance at Fred who was sat with his head lowered, his long red hair hiding his face which for oncelooked unhappy. She instantly felt sorry for him.  
"If I hear one story about you two causing mayhem at the match heaven help you both, you'll be grounded for a month!" she continued to rant at the twins.  
"Molly dear please calm down. You're worrying over nothing." Arthur spoke trying to calm his wife down.  
"Yes Mother. I'm sure Fred and George are old enough and mature enough to be on their best behaviour." Bill added sticking up for his younger brothers.  
Charlie the oldest of the Weasley children whispered something into George's ear. Both twins now had their heads bowed as they eat their food in silence. Molly stopped her shouting as she cleaned up the dishes while muttering stuff under her breath  
"I don't know what happened to them. Why can't they be more like the others?" could be heard. Fred had heard enough. Usually hearing his Mother like this wouldn't bother him but this time it did and he was far too sleepy to listen to her put downs. He pushed back his chair and stormed out of the kitchen, George hot on his heels. Everyone else eye's darted to the now empty chairs.  
"Molly dear. I think you're being too hard on them. They haven't did anything wrong." Arthur spoke breaking the uneasy silence. Molly looked over to where the twins had sat and sighed.  
"You don't want to drive them away now do you?" Molly shook her head as tears fell down her red flustered cheeks.  
"I don't know Arthur. I just worry about them. They are going to get themselves into some serious trouble and end up in Azkaban some of these days. I couldn't bear to see two of my boys locked up in that horrible place." she cried.  
"Mum we all know they aren't that bad." Bill said. Arthur pulled away from hugging his way.  
"Merlin's beard is that the time. We better get a move on." he gasped.  
"Fred, George we're leaving now!" he shouted up the stairs at the twins.

******

Fred and George had stormed up the stairs and into the room they shared. Fred flopped onto his bed in a bad tempter.  
"Whys it always us Forge? We don't even do anything and she's on our backs!" He snapped looking at his twin.  
"I wish I knew the answer to that Gred!" George answered looking at his feet.  
"We'll never be as smart as Charlie, Bill or Percy. We're never going to work at the ministry or with dragons. Why can't she just accept that?" Fred spoke in an annoyed tone.  
"It's like what we do is never good enough." George shuffled over and sat beside his twin. He felt exactly the same way. At least one thing was certain, no matter what; they always had each other, even when it appeared their  
Mother was against them.  
"At least we're going to the world cup and we'll be back at Hogwarts soon." George said to his twin.  
"Fred, George we're leaving now!" Arthur's voice boomed up the stairs.  
The twins grabbed their rucksacks and headed down the stairs and straight out the front door totally ignoring their mother who was gushing over everyone else and probably didn't notice them anyway. Molly was giving everyone else hugs and kisses  
"Have fun and please look after each other and please stay safe." she spoke following Percy and Bill out into the garden where the sun was slowly  
beginning to rise.  
"Charlie dear please look after your sister and Hermione for your father and keep the twins out of mischief." she pleaded with her oldest son. Charlie nodded his head. Fred and George refused to go anywhere near their mother and vice versa. The group split into pairs; Hermione with Ginny, Harry  
and Ron, Percy with Bill, Fred and George and lastly Charlie with Arthur.  
"Stay close to each other." Arthur spoke leading the group towards the edge of the small village. The twins kept to the back talking in whispers. Hermione shot a glance behind her at the twins and caught Fred's eye. She quickly looked away blushing. The hill steepened as they got closer to the portkey. Ginny and Hermione struggled to get up the hill so Fred and George rushed to their aid to help them. Fred held out a helpful hand to Hermione while George helped his little sister. They all soon approached the top of the hill and Harry fell to his knees. Ron looked like he had just run a marathon.  
"Thank you Fred." Hermione spoke trying in vain to get her breath back.  
"No problem at all." Fred grinned back.  
After a short break to let everyone catch their breath Arthur gathered them around a tattered looking old boot.  
"This is us everyone. Gather around but don't touch it just yet." He shouted so everyone could hear him.  
"Right on the count of three everyone grab hold of a bit. If you don't you'll be left behind so listen carefully." Arthur spoke. "3, 2, 1 and go." everyone quickly touched a part of the boot and began flying through the sky. The two girls screamed as they were twisted and turned in every direction. Finally they came back to the ground with a merciful bump. Arthur, Bill, Charlie and Percy however had the perfect landing floating down as though holding a parachute. Hermione was laid face down on the dewy grass. She lifted her head to be met by a towering red head holding out his hand for her to take. Hermione accepted and stood up  
"Thank you again Fred." she blushed dusting herself down.  
Fred walked back towards George grinning to himself. Hermione couldn't help but wonder where on earth Fred's kindness came from all of a sudden, not that she minded of course. She quite liked this side of Fred.


	5. Chapter 5 - Quidditch World Cup

**Again I don't own Harry Potter nor do I own any of the characters. I haven't included everything from the world cup match. I've cut it down quite a lot.**

**Chapter 5 – The Quidditch World Cup  
**The Weasley family along with Hermione Granger and Harry Potter had finally reached the very crowded camp site where already thousands of witches and wizards had ascended for the Quidditch World Cup between Bulgaria and Ireland. Harry had never seen so many witches and wizards congregated in one place before. He looked around in awe watching them put up their shabby looking white tents. However some were showing off using magic to transform their tents into fancy looking palaces with two and three floors. Arthur insisted the help of Harry and Hermione on putting up their tent the muggle way as by right they shouldn't have been using magic due to some muggles being around. Between the 10 of them they managed to get the tent put up in one piece. On the outside it just looked like a shabby two person tent that in no way would fit 10 people some of whom were easily 6ft tall. Harry was the last to enter the tent and thought his eyes were deceiving him, inside there were at least 4 separate bedrooms and it easily looked like a bungalow.  
"I love magic." he gasped looking around.  
Fred and George were sat in the living room part with their feet on the coffee table. Hermione and Ginny had already claimed their room and Ron was on the hunt for food. Arthur, Bill and Charlie rustled up some breakfast for everyone while they got settled in. Harry, Ron and Hermione then went for a walk around to see what and who they could spot. They bumped into their classmates Dean Thomas who was with Seamus Finnegan who were obviously supporting Ireland due to all the green decorations around their tent. Seamus even had his face painted like the Irish flag. They spotted loads of other fellow Hogwarts students.

Merchandise purchased it was time to go to the game. Hoards of wizards and witches of all ages headed towards the huge stadium to watch. Arthur led his group up the various stair cases right up until the very top. They all had an amazing view of the whole stadium. However their good feelings were ruined when they spotted Draco Malfoy and his horrible father Lucius who were bragging about getting the best seats in the house.  
"I bet they bought their way." George snapped rolling his eyes.  
"What an absolute git!" Fred added.  
The world cup was opened by Minister of Magic Cornelis Fudge who spoke to the huge crowd and welcomed everyone there. The two teams took to the stadium to show off; the crowd erupted as the teams circled the grounds. The Weasley family, Harry and Hermione were having a brilliant time and the match was exciting, even the two team's mascots wanted to get in on the action. In the end Ireland won but Viktor Krum of the Bulgarian team caught the snitch. The Weasley's walked back to their tent singing random songs, Fred and George doing some Irish dancing with Irish flags draped over their shoulders. There was no chance of anyone getting sleep as the noise outside was deafening with people celebrating the match. "Viktor I love you, Viktor I do..." Fred, George and Harry sang at Ron as Fred draped his Irish flag over Ron's shoulders.  
Their happiness was short lived as Arthur ran into the tent  
"Everyone we've got to go, get out of here quick. Charlie you take Ginny, Bill you take Hermione. Stay together everyone!" He shouted.  
Outside the celebrations had changed into absolute terror. People were running riot screaming as masked figures pounded amongst the tents blasting lights from their wands which set tents on fire. Muggles were being levitated by dark, hooded figures who leered at the crowd. The Weasleys, Hermione and Harry made a run for it. Charlie did as he was asked and kept a firm grip on his little sister while Bill had Hermione. Fred, George, Harry and Ron were together.  
"Where did the others go?" Fred gasped catching his breath as they found refuge in a forest clearing.  
"No idea, they went off in the other direction." Harry answered.  
They could hear bangs going off in the distance and the screams and cries of people which made them shudder.  
"I do hope they're ok." Fred spoke fear evident in his voice.  
He began pacing back and forward. Harry dropped to the ground, his lightning bolt scar burning as though someone had tried to cut this head open with a hot knife.  
"Harry are you alright?" Ron asked dropping down beside his best friend.  
"What's wrong with him?" George wondered. Fred stopped pacing and looked at Harry who clutched his head in his hands.  
"His scar it's hurting." Ron told the twins who stood looking completely confused.  
"It seems to hurt when danger is near."  
Bill, Charlie, Hermione and Ginny finally found the others.  
"Thank goodness there you all are." Hermione cried falling down beside Ron and Harry.  
A bright light filled the night sky and they all looked up to see a strange looking mark, a snake coming out of a skull.  
"It can't be. It just can't be. It's impossible." Charlie Weasley gasped fearfully.  
"What is that?" Harry asked. "Harry it's the dark mark. It's you-know-who's mark." Hermione whispered.  
The dark mark was sent into the sky to show the dark lord's presence or that there were death eaters in the area. One things for sure, it wasn't a nice sight to see.  
"That would explain my scar hurting but he can't be here, he can't be back." Harry replied still clutching his aching scar.  
"One of his death eaters can cast it." Bill told them.  
Arthur and Percy finally found the others and told them that it was safe to go back to the camp site where they were met by burnt out tents and a strong smell of smoke which rose up into the night sky, people were cowering in fear as they returned to see their tents up in smoke. Harry's scar still prickled and he felt as though he was going to hurl due to the pain. He collapsed onto a rock clutching his head in his hands.  
"Harry are you alright?" Ginny asked kneeling down beside Harry looking scared.  
"Yes I'm alright, my head hurts that's all. It's nothing to worry about." Harry answered playing down how he really felt.  
"Let's get back to the portkey and go back to the burrow. There is no point of us staying here." Arthur spoke gathering his family together. "Tonight? You mean now?" Percy wondered.  
"Yes we can't stay here tonight. It's not safe and your mother will be worried sick." Arthur answered. None of his children argued and followed their Father back to the portkey which luckily was still there.


	6. Chapter 6 - A Mother's Grief

**Chapter 6 – A Mother's grief  
**Molly Weasley stood in her kitchen folding freshly washed clothes neatly into the wash basket, her mind firmly on how her family were getting on at the Quidditch world cup. She was worried sick about them. She hated not knowing what was happening and she was filled full of guilt.  
'What if something happens to them and one of the twin's get hurt?' she kept asking herself  
'all I did was shout at them and I didn't even say goodbye to them' a fresh set of tears cascaded down her pale face as she thought about losing one of her beloved children. She levitated the wash basket and took it up the stairs to sort the clothes out into the respective rooms. When she got to the top of the first set of stairs she looked out the window. 'Please be ok' she pleaded looking out at the twinkling stars. It was a very long night for Molly who was home alone. She hated the quietness of the house. There was always some sort of noise, may it be the chatter or the laughter. It was far too quiet for her liking. Molly had kept herself busy doing various household chores such as washing the mountain of clothes, preparing food for her family's arrival which included some yummy desserts and cleaning the kitchen and living room. She even did some of the tasks the muggle way so it would take her longer and keep her busy. It was when Molly had sat down in the empty living room to read a book that she was made aware of the drama at the camp site. A weasel shaped patronus appeared in the living room startling her, it was her husband's patronus.  
"What on earth?" she gasped clearly shocked by the appearance of the silvery white weasel.  
"Molly there's been an attack at the camp site, we are all ok." it spoke in her husband's voice.  
"Oh my goodness." Molly cried covering her mouth with her hand.  
"Oh my goodness, my poor boys, my poor baby girl, Harry, Hermione, Arthur." She jumped off the chair and ran outside to the garden where two gnomes were throwing an old tattered boot to one another. She couldn't see or hear anything however but she still began pacing back and forth. She did this for some time before the tiredness got the better of her and she went back inside to the couch where she sat and waited some more. However she couldn't keep her tired eyes opened any longer and she drifted off into an uneasy sleep, her nightmares filled with her children and husband getting hurt or attacked.

*****  
Molly bolted upright at the sound of voices outside the burrow. She darted to the front door to see a group of red heads coming towards it.  
"Oh thank heavens." she gasped running outside to greet them pulling her husband Arthur into a huge hug.  
"Thank Merlin you are all ok. No one got hurt did they?" she asked looking and checking to make sure everyone was there.  
"Yes we are all ok thank goodness. None of us were hurt." Arthur replied.  
"Oh my poor boys. I felt so bad. I was so scared that something bad had happened to you.  
"Molly cried darting over to the twins and hugging them tightly.  
"I am so sorry. I shouldn't have shouted at you yesterday."  
"It's alright Mum." George replied pulling away so he could breathe again.  
Molly went around all of her children, Hermione and Harry hugging them all.  
"Let's get you all inside, no doubt you are all starving." Molly spoke ushering them all inside where she went straight to the kitchen to begin breakfast. Everyone went up to their rooms to leave their belongings. Fred and George went into their room.  
"What was that all about?" Fred wondered empting his rucksack on his bed.  
"No idea. Maybe she felt guilty about what she said to us yesterday." George answered. The twins decided to keep their distance that day in their rooms planning something which they had been for some time. The only time they showed their faces was at meal times. After about an hour of planning Fred jumped up and wiggled his foot to remove the pins and needles.  
"I'm going to get some fresh air." he told his twin who was busy scribbling something down on a piece of parchment. George never asked any questioned as his twin left the room. Fred slowly walked down the stairs and out the front door. The cool air felt good on his flushed up face. He looked over at the huge oak tree and seen a familiar figure sat under it, her nose stuck in a book. He smiled to himself and shuffled over to her. "Fancy meeting you here." He chirped startling Hermione who looked up from her book.  
"Small world eh?" Hermione retorted back.  
"May I join you?" Fred asked.  
"If you must." was all Hermione replied. Inside Hermione's head was screaming 'of course you can Fred.' but she managed to keep her composure. "What are you reading?" Fred wondered.  
"Oh just some muggle book called My Sister's Keeper." Hermione replied showing Fred the front cover.  
"It's a new book my parents bought me before I left a sort of going away present."  
"Is it any good?" Fred questioned. Hermione raised an eyebrow. Fred had never shown any interest in books before.  
"It is. It's about a girl whose sister has cancer and she was planned by her parents so she could help her sick sister with treatment but she doesn't want to do it anymore and is suing her parents for the right of her own body." Hermione explained hoping Fred would somehow understand. "Basically her parents only had her to save her sick sister and she wants to have a choice now." Fred was slightly confused.  
"But why would she not want to help her sick sister?" he asked.  
"I think she's at an age now where she can make up her own mind rather than have her parents make the decisions for her. She's had to have loads of life threatening operations to help her sister and her own health is being affected because of it." Hermione replied.  
"If that was me I'd want to do everything I could to help out one of my siblings, maybe not Percy because he's a prat but you wouldn't have to ask me twice to help George, Ginny or Ron." Fred spoke. Hermione admired the fact Fred would do anything for his siblings.  
"I would too if I had a brother or sister, I suppose you all are like my family so I probably would do anything to help you all." Hermione spoke.  
"You are part of our family Hermione, you and Harry both are." Fred stated smiling. Hermione smiled and looked at Fred.  
"Do you think we'll have a quiet year at Hogwarts this time?" she wondered.  
"Well you are best friends with Harry Potter so I highly doubt it plus Percy says there is something massive happening at Hogwarts this year." Fred replied.  
"And you know me and George we don't really believe in having a quiet year. Though to be honest you three seem to cause more drama that we do." Hermione shot Fred a deathly look.  
"We don't ask for trouble you know, do you think Harry asks for people to come after him and try and kill him? Trouble usually finds us." Hermione snapped jumping up and folding her arms across her chest.  
"Wow calm down Mione I didn't mean any harm in it." Fred protested standing up. Hermione never replied just stormed off towards the house again leaving Fred standing.  
'Well done Fred. You'll never get her that way.' he said to himself.


	7. Chapter 7 - Hogwarts

**Chapter 7 – Hogwarts  
**The journey to Hogwarts was a pleasant one and went in rather quick for a change. Harry and Ron amused themselves by playing exploding snap and eating their way through a variety of sweets and treats. Hermione sat engrossed in her book only looking up to make a smart comment at the two boys. Finally the train arrived in the rain drenched Hogsmede station and Harry could see the huge outline of his friend Hagrid who was waiting patiently on the first year students. All the students quickly left the train and dashed to the carriages which took them on up to the huge iron Hogwart's gates. Harry, Ron and Hermione were joined in their carriage by Ginny and Neville Longbottom. By the time they got to the castle doors they were all drenched and freezing cold.  
"Go on up to your dormitories and get changed into dry clothing." Professor McGonagall shouted as the soaking wet students entered the castle, water dripping from their clothing. Students began running in the directions of their common rooms to get changed for the welcoming feast. Hermione couldn't get to her dorm quick enough. However as she approached the Gryffindor common room two red heads blocked her from entering.  
"Alright there Granger?" George questioned wriggling his eyebrows.  
"Do I look like I'm ok? I'm soaking wet, freezing cold and would like to get up to my dormitory and into dry clothing." Hermione snapped back putting her hands on her hips.  
"Sorry we asked." George pouted moving aside so Hermione could enter. Fred had opened his mouth to speak but quickly shut it again, looking somewhat like a goldfish.  
"You git!" George spoke punching his twin on his arm.  
"Ouch what was that for?" Fred shouted rubbing his arm.  
"You stood there like a love sick puppy." George replied as the two of them entered the busy common room.  
"Bloody hell there seems to be more than last year." Fred stated looking around at all the Gryffindors.

The feast had begun and the delicious food was quickly being devoured by the very hungry Hogwarts students. There was a large din as the students gossiped about their summers while munching their way through a wide variety of food. The Quidditch world cup was a huge talking point in the hall. However Harry Potter would rather not remember it after he was accused of setting off a dark mark into the night sky. Like the previous three 3 years at Hogwarts there was a brand new Defence Against the dark arts teacher – this year it was the auror Alastair Moody otherwise known as Mad 'eye' Moody because of his magical eye that swirled around on his scarred face. The hall fell into silence as the old man hobbled into the hall on his wooden leg and up to the teacher's desk to meet Dumbledore who had just finished his usual speech about out of bounds areas and other information. Once Mad 'Eye' had sat down at the table beside the other teachers Dumbledore continued on with his speech.  
"This year Hogwarts will be hosting a very special event known as the Triwizard Tournament. However due to the harsh tasks the age to enter this event is 17." Dumbledore explained.  
"BOOOO, THAT'S NOT FAIR!" rang out around the hall, the Weasley twins being two of the loudest.  
"We will be welcoming our friends from two our wizarding schools in the coming months and I expect you all to be on your best behaviours and welcome the students to our school." Dumbledore seemed to have ignored the booing from some of the younger students. Fred and George who were due to turn 17 in April were clearly not impressed. After Dumbledore had finished his speech he dismissed the students who all went to their common rooms discussing the tournament.  
"It's just our bloody luck Gred. We turn 17 in April, so I can't see why we can't enter!" George stated entering the busy and noisy common room where they flopped down on an empty sofa across from where Ginny was sat with Neville, Dean and Seamus.  
"Does it not annoy you two seeing your little sister hang around with boys?" Lee Jordan; the twin's best friend asked them, sitting down beside them.  
"Who?" George questioned.  
"Ginny? She's always hanging around with boys." Lee answered.  
"No not at all. Ginny can hold her own, trust us. She's grown up with 6 brothers remember." George replied. Fred was soon distracted from Lee and George's conversation by the entrance of a bushy haired bookworm who had entered with Harry and Ron trailing behind me.


	8. Chapter 8 - Gryffindor Courage

I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

**Chapter 8 – Gryffindor Courage**  
Fred Weasley was pacing back and forth in the Gryffindor common room while his twin looked on, trying to stop himself from laughing.  
"Bloody hell mate you'd think you were about to take on one of those dragons to see you!" George spoke which made Fred stop in his tracks. "Either than or you'll wear a hole in the carpet." Fred shot his brother a look.  
"How the hell am I supposed to ask her to the ball? She'll shoot me down. I'd gladly take on a dragon right now, might be a lot easier and nicer to me." Fred answered as he began pacing again.  
"Stop it or I'll get Ginny to put a jelly leg jinx on you." George spoke.  
"It's alright for you; you've already got your ball date. It'll look a bit stupid if you've got a date and I bloody well can't. It'll be even worse if Hermione turns me down." Fred said.  
"If you don't hurry up Ron will get there before you or someone else." George told him.  
"Ron's to stubborn to ask Hermione so that won't happen." Fred stated. Just then Hermione entered the common room, her arms loaded with books while she talked away to Ginny.  
"I don't understand why Harry hasn't started working out that egg yet." Fred heard her say.  
"Maybe because the second task isn't until February and will do it nearer the time." Ginny answered. Fred had now sat down beside George. "Would you go and ask her you idiot!" George spoke attempting to push Fred off the sofa.  
"Come on mate where is your Gryffindor courage? Or will we send you down to the Hufflepuffs?"

Fred wasn't usually like this around girls. He was usually full of confidences and could turn on the charm but Hermione was different, she was stubborn for a start and always told the twins off for their pranks and rule breaking. 'This is going to go horribly wrong' Fred thought to himself as he walked slowly to where Hermione was sat with his sister Ginny. 'Come on Fred don't be an idiot. You can do it.' he told himself over and over again.  
"Hey girls. Errrr Hermione can I talk to you for a second?" Fred asked Hermione.  
"No Fred I am not going to look over your potions essay." Hermione answered looking annoyed.  
"I wasn't going to ask you to look over it. Lee has already done that for me." Fred answered scratching the back of his neck nervously.  
"Well what do you want then? I'm kind of busy." Hermione spoke holding up her charms book.  
"Don't worry I won't be long. Can I speak to you in private?" Fred asked her.  
"Well it better not be long. Some of us want to pass our exams and do well in school." She stated standing up and handing her book to Ginny. "Follow me." Fred said and led Hermione out of the common room, past George who put up a set of crossed fingers at his brother.  
"Where are you taking me Fred?" Hermione asked.  
"Somewhere quiet. I don't want anyone over hearing." he answered as they walked down the corridor to a deserted classroom. Fred opened the door and let Hermione go in first.  
"This better be good Fred because I don't have time for silly pranks." she snapped folding her arms across her chest.

Fred knew this wasn't going to be easy. He just wished Hermione would let down the know it all guard she was so good at putting up. Fred perched himself on one of the desks.  
"You really have a low opinion of me Mione; it's kind of insulting actually." He spoke more confidently. "There's more to be than just a prankster you know. I do have feelings and care about people." Hermione raised an eyebrow at the red head.  
"Yes like you just think I'm just a bossy, bookworm who is your little brother's best friend." Hermione spoke in an annoyed tone.  
"I think you will find I have never ever called you that or thought that about you Hermione." Fred answered truthfully.  
"I actually think you are a very intelligent, brave and beautiful young lady."  
"Oh come off it Fred. Next joke please!" she snapped making her way to the door but Fred had it locked with his wand before she could exit. She spun around on one heel and shot him a look that would kill. Fred jumped off the desk and over to her placing his hands on the sides of her arms.  
"Like I said there's more to me than a prankster. You just haven't given me a chance, a chance to get to know the real Fred Weasley." Fred spoke softly.  
"So what did you bring me here for? To tell me what the real Fred is like? To annoy me?" Hermione asked coldly.  
"Hermione please calm down. I want to ask you something, something I've wanted to ask you for days but funnily enough I've not been able to pluck up the courage to do so." Fred said. Hermione tried to think of a comeback but couldn't, she was actually lost for words for once. Fred moved his hand up to Hermione's chin so she was looking into his pools of blue sapphires.  
"Hermione would you like to come to the Yule Ball with me?" Fred asked stuttering slightly. Hermione looked at Fred's face for any trace that he was joking but she couldn't find anything. "I really want to go to the ball with you Hermione." Fred spoke in the hope Hermione would actually say something.  
"Is this some sort of stupid dare between you and your brother? Is this 'let's see who can ask Hermione – book worm Granger to the ball because she can't get a date' because if it is Fred I will hex you into the middle of next week and you'll spend the Yule Ball in the hospital wing!" She snapped.  
"Hermione I am being honest. I am not joking or pranking nor is this some stupid dare. I want to go to the Yule Ball with you. Yes you and not anyone else." Fred answered honestly. Hermione searched his face again but it was as sincere as she has ever seen it before. He actually looked worried as though his heart was about to be broken.  
"Fred it is really sweet of you to ask me but I don't know." Hermione answered dropping her head and the eye contact.  
"Why have you already got a date? Or are you worried about what people will think of you going with me?" Fred asked wondering why she couldn't give him an actual answer.  
"No I haven't got a date yet." Hermione all but squeaked.  
"Then what's stopping you? Are you waiting on that git of a brother of mine asking you?" Fred questioned. "Because if you are you'll be waiting until you're grey and old." Hermione looked back up at Fred again and knew he was right about Ron.  
"You've probably more chance of going with Ginny than Ron!" Hermione couldn't help but laugh at that comment.  
"So will you or won't you go to the ball with me?" Fred asked again a little more confident this time.  
"Can I think about it Fred?" she answered.  
"Take as long as you need but I won't be asking anyone until I get an answer from you." Fred told her stroking her face gently which surprisingly made her stomach flip.  
Fred unlocked the door so Hermione could leave. She left rather quickly, too quickly for Fred's liking. He would have loved to have spent more time with her, spent all night just talking too her about everything, just getting to know the real Hermione. Fred thought that maybe he wasn't good enough for Hermione, not smart enough either. He headed out of the classroom and wondered slowly up to the common room, taking his time. He felt like she had let him down. He just wanted an answer. He decided not to go straight back to the common room, he couldn't face his twin nor his best friend so he went for a wander around the castle. It was quite dark, only being lit by a few lanterns and floating candles. As he passed some of the portraits they spoke to him but he didn't pay any attention to them. He walked with his head hung low and his hands pushed deeply into his trouser pockets, dragging his feet slowly.  
"Hello Fred!" A voice spoke breaking Fred from his daydream. He looked up to see a pretty blonde haired girl from Hufflepuff.  
"It's not like you to be alone. Are you ok?" the girl asked him.  
"Yeah I'm ok. Just thinking that's all." Fred answered looking the girl up and down. He now knew who she was, a Hufflepuff 6th year called Lucy.  
"Have you got a date for the ball yet?" Lucy asked him.  
"No not yet, keeping my options open." Fred answered.  
"Well I've not got a date yet if you'd like to go with me." Lucy asked him grinning.  
"Cheers, I'll keep you in mind." Fred spoke trying to find the words so not to upset the girl.  
"Well I best be off. George will be wondering where I got too, might think I've been eating by a dragon or something." Fred made a quick get away from the girl and walked back to the common room, ready to feel the wrath of his twin.


	9. Chapter 9 - Answers

Again I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

Thank you everyone for all the comments and reviews. I will take all of them on board. I hope you continue to enjoy this story.

**Chapter 9 – Answers**  
It had been nearly a week since Fred had asked Hermione to the ball and he still hadn't received and answer from her and as everyday passed, he was losing more hope of getting a 'yes'. He didn't dare ask her again or push her for an answer. She seemed to want to avoid him which made Fred feel worse. Fred didn't even have Quidditch to take his mind of her as it had been cancelled due to the tournament. However on a clear afternoon Fred, George, Lee, Angelina and Katie Bell took off with their brooms down to the Quidditch field to have a race around. However none of the gang was aware that a certain Gryffindor book worm had followed them down. Fred had just mounted his broom and took off zooming around the field when he noticed Hermione sitting in one of the stands, wrapped up in a heavy grey duffle coat, Gryffindor scarf and ear muffs, her arms wrapped around her to keep her warm. Fred began to descend and move towards the stands.  
"Fred what are you up too? We're supposed to be playing remember!" Angelina Johnson shouted across the field.  
"I'll be back in a minute." Fred bellowed back. He jumped off his broom and made his way to where Hermione was sat.  
"Leave it Ange!" George shouted as Angelina went to fly over to Fred.  
"So what brings thee Hermione Granger here?" Fred asked in his normal tone. If being serious and gushy around Hermione didn't work he may as well be himself.  
"Oh you know just came here to err read." Hermione answered.  
"Here? Wow I didn't know you came here to read. I hear you like to watch Viktor train down by the lake. I thought you might have gone down there." Fred spoke.  
Ron had informed Fred and George that Hermione had been spending a lot of time with the Bulgarian seeker Viktor Krum since his arrival at the school. They had been spotted talking and Viktor had apparently been watching Hermione study in the library. This had made Fred insanely jealous.  
"I thought I'd like a change of scenery." Hermione answered matter of factly.  
"I didn't think you'd be interested in Quidditch well unless Krum was playing of course and he's not down there. Unless you've came to watch someone else." Fred pushed looking towards the others who were zooming around throwing a quaffle to one another. Hermione just rolled her eyes and looked down at her book.  
"Come off it Hermione what is the real reason you've came down here?" Fred questioned sitting down beside her and taking her book from her.  
"Can't a girl get some peace around here to read?" she snapped trying to get her book back off Fred.  
"Nope not until you've answered the question I asked you the other night. I've gave you nearly a week to think about it." Fred spoke. Hermione stood up but Fred pushed her down again with his free hand. Even Hermione had to admit he was rather handsome. There was just something about his long hair, his sparkling blue eyes and his smile, when was being sincere that is.  
"Come on Hermione you can't leave a guy hanging!" Fred pushed.  
"What would Ron think if I went with you?" Hermione questioned.  
"He'd get over it." Fred quickly answered.  
"Krum has asked me too." Hermione spat out.  
"And you said yes?" Fred wondered his heart shattering.  
"Not exactly no." Hermione answered. "I told him it wasn't a good idea if we went together and that I'd think about it." It was the same answer she had given Fred.  
"Look I'm not forcing you to go with me. If you want to go with Krum then you can. Heck if you want to go with Ron you can. The only people I will not let you go with are Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle or any Slytherin." Fred said. Hermione giggled at the Malfoy comment.  
"I wouldn't go with them if you paid me all the gold in the world." Hermione joked back.  
"Fred you better get your ass back over here now!" Lee's shouted across the field.  
"You better go back to your friends." Hermione told Fred.  
"Not until I get an answer. Just a simple yes or no will do." Fred spoke in the hope of getting an answer from her. Hermione never answered but Fred could tell she was thinking. It was the face she pulled when she was concentrating on her homework, a face he rather liked. Hermione stood up.  
"Ok Fred I will go with you." she spoke and Fred nearly fell off the bench.  
"You...you will?" he asked not sure whether he was hearing things or not.  
"Yes Fred I will go to the ball with you." She spoke grinning.  
"Hermione you will not regret it I promise. I promise I will make it a night to remember." Fred gushed grinning. Hermione walked off leaving Fred feeling like he was floating on cloud nine, only to be knocked to his senses by a quaffle coming in his direction.


	10. Chapter 10 - Hermione's Reveal

Again I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

Here's another chapter since I've abandoned this. this is just another short chapter.

**Chapter 10 – Hermione's reveal**  
Fred paced the floor of the common room waiting patiently on his date for the Yule Ball. His date was none other than Hermione Granger. He couldn't believe that Hermione had agreed to go to the ball with him. He actually thought he was dreaming or that Hermione was playing some sort of prank on him. Heck he probably deserved to have someone pay him back for all the pranks he's played on people over the years. Knowing his luck Hermione would probably stand him up and he'd end up going dateless which would be highly embarrassing and he'd never forget it nor live it down. Even his younger brother had a date so it'd look awful if thee Fred Weasley didn't get a date. His twin appeared fixing the buttons on his black dress robes.  
"These things are bloody hideous." He commented looking at his brown velvet waistcoat.  
"Well at least ours aren't as bad as Ron's." Fred giggled looking his twin up and down. George's date Angelina appeared dressed in a simple black long, strapless gown which showed her athletic figure perfectly with half of her dark hair pulled up in a neat ponytail which was teamed with a silver clip.  
"You look nice Ange." Fred commented.  
"You look beautiful." George added linking arms with his date.  
"I'll see you down stairs mate." The couple exited the common room leaving Fred to pace alone while a few first and second years looked on as they were too young to attend the ball. 'Hermione please hurry up' Fred kept saying to himself.  
"I think you've been stood up." A small brown haired second year said to him.

Just then a beautiful young woman in a periwinkle full length dress appeared at the bottom of the stairs, her hair pinned up with silver and blue clips to show off her pretty face. Fred gasped in shock as he seen her. Her dress showed off her new womanly curves and she was no longer a bushy haired bookworm, but a beautiful young lady. All eyes in the common room were now on Hermione who began blushing ferociously. Fred couldn't believe his eyes. He knew Hermione was pretty but this really proved that. Fred slowly walked towards his date, his blue eyes wide.  
"You look stunning Hermione and I really mean that." He gushed holding out his hand for Hermione to take.  
"Thank you Fred, you look quite handsome yourself." Hermione answered taking Fred's hand in hers. A few boys wolf whistled at Hermione which made her blush even more but it made Fred feel quite smug knowing he had Hermione as his date.  
"Are you ready?" Fred asked her quietly.  
"I think I am though I feel like I'm going to fall over and I am slightly scared." She answered nervously.  
"Don't worry you're safe with me." Fred spoke in a reassuring tone and gripped her hand tightly as they left the common room and walked down to the Great Hall where they were met with hordes of students all dressed in their best clothes. The boys were all in smart looking dress robes while the girls were all in beautiful ball gowns and dresses. Hermione descended the stairs with caution so she wouldn't fall over in her heels or trip on her dress that was the last thing she wanted. A few students gasped as they spotted her but not just because of how she looked but because she had Fred Weasley of all people on her arm.  
"Are people staring?" she asked Fred looking away bashfully.  
"Yes but I wouldn't let them worry you. They're just jealous." He answered. Hermione plucked up the courage to look around in the hope of spotting her two best friends who were with the Patail twins but she couldn't see them anywhere. The couple then entered the Great Hall which looked amazing. The normal long tables had gone and were replaced by more round ones with beautiful Christmas decorations placed in the middle. The enchanted ceiling had been made to make it look like it was snowing. There was a huge ice sculpture with bottles of butterbeer and pumpkin juice in it. Icicles hung from the walls and windows too. It was the perfect setting for the ball. As Hermione and Fred entered they were spotted by Ron and Harry who couldn't believe their eyes when they saw how beautiful Hermione looked. Ron however wasn't impressed that she was with his older brother. "What the hell is she doing with Fred?" he wondered folding his arms across his chest. Harry pretended he didn't hear Ron. "She looks beautiful." He commented giving Hermione the thumbs up as she passed to show his approval.


	11. Chapter 11 - The Yule Ball

**Thank you all so much for your lovely reviews and comments about this fic. it's those that spur me on to write more. I am having a little trouble with this story at the moment as I try and figure out what I want to happen. Plus I've got to proof read what I have written so I can get it posted up here for you all to enjoy. **

**I don't own Harry Potter nor to I own any of the characters.**

The Ball had officially started with the four champions entering the hall with their partners. There was Harry with Parvati Patail, Cedric with Cho Chang, Fleur with Rodger Davis and Krum with a pretty Ravenclaw 7th year girl who was dressed in a deep teal gown. Then all the students took to their seats to eat an amazing Christmas feast fit for a king complete with 5 delicious courses. The hall was filled with the sound of the clattering of cutlery, laughter and the chit chat of everyone. Everyone seemed to be having a brilliant time except for Ron who was in a huff about Hermione and Fred.  
"Ron please get over it." Harry told his best friend in between spoonful's of mashed potatoes.  
"What does she see in Fred?" he kept asking Harry but unfortunately for Ron, Harry didn't have any answers, after all he seen Fred as a very good friend.

Padma Patail didn't seen too impressed with her date so spent the duration of the meal speaking with her sister Parvati and best friend Lavender Brown who was with Seamus Finnegan. It didn't help that Ron kept looking over in the direction of Fred's table where he was sat laughing with Hermione who was joining in with the conversations, fitting in perfectly with Fred and his friends. To say Ron was jealous was an understatement. After the tables were cleared it was time for the four champions to take to the dance floor with their partners for the first dance. Harry was extremely nervous and relied on his partner to keep him right on the dance floor. 'Give me the dragons any day' Harry thought to himself as he tried not to step on Parvati's toes. The rest of the students got up to dance as did some of the staff. Professor McGonagall got up to dance with Professor Dumbledore which made Harry smile into himself as it was nice to see them let their hair down and have some fun for a change. He wasn't surprised to see Snape sat at the teacher's table with a face like thunder, watching everyone closely just waiting to pounce on them to give them detention. Fred had gotten Hermione up to dance and was swinging her around the dance floor confidently. Ron on the other hand had refused point blank to dance with Padma who was on the verge of tears due to the attitude of her date. She jumped at the chance to dance with a Drumstrang student who came to her aid and asked her to dance with him. This didn't help Ron's attitude any. He hated seeing Hermione so happy with his brother. He knew Fred could have taken any girl he wanted to the ball but he had to go and take Hermione.

"He probably only did it to annoy me." he snapped to an uninterested Harry.

Harry just rolled his eyes that went back to watching a smiling Dumbledore dance with Professor Sprout. He didn't see what the problem was with Hermione going with Fred, at least she was with someone they liked and trusted.

"At least she's not with some Slytherin." Harry spoke trying to make the situation better.  
Hermione took a break from dancing with Fred to go and get a drink, heading over in the direction of Harry and Ron with a huge smile on her face.

"It's warm isn't it?" she asked.  
"hmmmpt." Ron muttered.  
"Are you having a good night?" Harry asked his best friend.  
"Yes I'm having a brilliant night actually. It's really good fun." She chirped fanning herself with her hand to cool herself down.  
"Would you two like some drinks?" she then asked.  
"No thanks." Ron snapped not even looking in Hermione's direction.  
"No I'm ok thank you Hermione. I think I'm going to head to bed soon actually." Harry answered a lot more politely.  
"What is your problem Ron?" Hermione wondered.  
"Oh nothing is wrong, absolutely nothing at all. Why don't you run along back to Fred." Ron seethed pointing in Fred's direction.  
"What?" Hermione questioned shock evident in her voice at Ron's outburst.  
"You heard me. I'm pretty sure Fred is waiting on you. You seem to having a great time with him, you clearly don't need your two best friends anymore." Ron snapped. Fred appeared behind Hermione.  
"There you are Mione. Are you wanting a drink?" he asked his date.  
"What's up with you two?" "Oh nothing at all." Ron spat.  
"Ronald here is jealous because I came to the ball with you." Hermione answered folding her arms across her chest.  
"Well Ron you know what you should have done don't you? Asked Mione here before someone else did." Fred said putting a supportive hand on Hermione's shoulder.  
"You don't even like her!" Ron spat standing up. "You're probably only brought her just to annoy me."  
"Oh Ron catch a bloody grip. I brought her because I happen to like Hermione a lot!" Fred protested.  
"Since when?" Ron demanded. "Oh maybe since I first met her. What business is it of yours any way Ron?" Fred retorted.

The two boys continued their argument not realising that Hermione had ran off, not even Harry who tried to calm the two brothers down seemed to notice either.

"You are pathetic Ron, a pathetic, jealous git who needs to start treating his friends better!" Fred shouted.  
"That's rich coming from you." Ron scoffed. Fred turned his head and realised Hermione was gone.  
"Now look what you've done!" Fred snapped dashing out of the busy hall in an attempt to find Hermione.  
'Where's the Maurader's map when I bloody need it?' Fred said to himself as he searched the corridors surrounding the Great Hall. Of course he knew where the map was – he and George had given it to Harry the previous year. "If you're looking for your date, she went outside." One of the moving portraits said to a frantic Fred. Fred legged it outside where he found Hermione sat on a bench, her head in her hands sobbing to herself.

"Hermione?" Fred spoke softly as he approached her then removed his outer robes and placed them around Hermione's shivering shoulders. Hermione lifted her head and wiped away the tears.  
"I'm so sorry Mione." Fred apologized.  
"It's alright Fred. You shouldn't have to apologize on behalf of Ron." She squeaked. Fred sat down on the freezing cold bench beside Hermione and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.  
"Goodness Hermione, it's freezing out here, you'll catch your death." Fred spoke pulling her closer to him then with a wave of his wand, cast a spell to keep both of them warm. Hermione instantly felt safe and warm in Fred's strong arms.


	12. Chapter 12 - The Kiss

Again I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters

This is quite a long chapter but I hope you'll enjoy it.

**Chapter 12 – The Kiss**  
Hermione didn't know how long she was sat in Fred's arms for but she was quite happy and content with doing so. She felt safe in Fred's strong arms, protected almost. She honestly couldn't understand why Fred was being so nice to her all of a sudden. Actually he had been particularly nice to her since her arrival at the burrow the day before the Quidditch World Cup. She actually liked this side she was seeing of Fred, she liked it a lot. Was this the real Fred that he had mentioned about? She secretly hoped it was.

"I think we should go inside Mione before we get caught out here. I don't want to get you into trouble." Fred spoke. Hermione's head shot up. Fred had just said he didn't want to get her into trouble when he was the king of getting into trouble. Snape was on the prowl for students who had sneaked off outside for snogging sessions and had already deducted points from Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff after finding students kissing.

"Do we have to go back into the hall again? I don't want to have to face Ron." Hermione wondered looking into Fred's pools of blue which seemed to sparkle under the moonlight.  
"Of course we don't. I don't really want to see Ron either or I might have to hex the git." Fred answered. The couple stood up and walked back inside to the warmth of the castle.  
"Would you like to go back to the common room?" he asked her. She thought for a few moments.  
"Not really. It'll probably be pretty busy with the younger students or Ron might even be back there." She answered.  
"Actually I'd quite like to spend some time alone with you." Hermione herself was shocked at what she had just said. Fred thought for a few moments about where he could take Hermione then he had a great idea.  
"Follow me." he spoke taking Hermione's ice cold hand in his.

They darted up a few flights of stairs until they came to the seventh corridor to an old tapestry.  
"Where are we Fred?" Hermione wondered.  
"You'll see." Was all Fred replied. Fred closed his eyes and screwed his face up in concentration. A huge black door appeared on the wall startling Hermione.  
"You don't know what this is do you?" Fred asked a perplexed looking Hermione.  
"I have a hunch but I'm not too sure." She answered. Fred pushed opened the door and led Hermione inside the room which looked like a double of the Great Hall minus the tables though it was much smaller. It even had the same silver decorations and even a huge Christmas tree in the corner. An old fashioned record player was playing some soft music as the couple entered.  
"This Hermione is the Room of Requirement. George and I found out about it on one of our many nights where we went exploring around the castle with the Maurader's map. It doesn't actually show up on it though." Fred explained.  
"Oh yes I have heard about this room actually. It's also known as the come and go room too." Hermione said grinning proudly.  
"I knew you'd know something about it." Fred spoke elbowing her lightly.  
"I read about it but I wasn't entirely sure if it actually existed." Hermione admitted.  
"Well here we are." Fred spoke spinning around with his arms out stretched. "It's perfect." Hermione squeaked having a look around at the beautiful silver Christmas decorations.  
"Care to dance?" Fred asked. Hermione agreed placing both of hands on Fred's shoulders. As they swayed in time to the music she found herself moving closer to Fred, eventually resting her head on Fred's chest. Once the song finished she reluctantly pulled away with a small sigh.  
"Thank you so much for tonight Fred. I had a brilliant night despite Ron's outburst." She spoke sitting down on one of the comfortable chairs. Fred followed her and sat down beside her.  
"I'm glad you had a good time Mione. I did say I'd try and make it enjoyable for you. Unfortunately I couldn't stop my git of a brother acting like a jealous idiot." Fred answered.  
"I'm so glad I came with you. For the first time in my life I've felt like a princess, like a woman and not just some know it all book worm. It's been nice to do something different." Hermione spoke fiddling with her bracelet.  
"You look like a princess Mione and I'm glad you came with me, you made me extremely happy." Fred admitted.  
"Can I ask you something?" Fred wondered.  
"Yes of course." Hermione replied. "Do you fancy my brother? Like do you love him?" Fred questioned.  
"I love him as a best friend but that's it. At times he's brilliant but at other times he annoys the heck out of me. I don't fancy him at all." Hermione replied. Fred let out a small sigh of relief. "What about Harry?" Fred pushed.  
"No definitely not. Again I love him to pieces as a best friend. He's like a brother to me and that's it." Hermione answered sounding disgusted at the thought of fancying Harry.  
"Is there anyone you fancy?" Fred wondered.  
"There might be someone actually." Hermione answered looking down at her hands once more.  
"Is it anyone I might know?" Fred pushed. Hermione looked up and into Fred's sparkling blue eyes. Yes she did fancy someone, someone she never expected to fancy in a million years. That certain someone just happened to be sat right beside her. She didn't want to admit this to Fred just yet though but it was hard because about 50% of her wanted to kiss him there and then. The other 50% of her was being stubborn and wanted to keep her feelings for Fred Weasley secret. Which side did she go with? What had she got to lose by kissing Fred? He had treated her like a princess all night and had defended her when Ron had started on her. He had made her feel special and he made her smile.  
"Yes you happen to know him very well actually." Hermione admitted her face turning a light pink.  
"It's not George is it?" Fred wondered.  
"No it's not George nor Lee either." Hermione answered.  
"Who is it then?" Fred pressed.  
"It's you." She mumbled so quiet that she doubted Fred had heard her. She looked up and into Fred's eyes once again. They made her go sort of weak at the knees.  
"It's you Fred." She spoke loud enough for him to hear this time.  
"At first I wasn't sure. I thought it was just a crush that would pass but tonight has made me realise that I do really like you and more than just a friend." Hermione's face was now a bright pink. Fred lifted his hand up to Hermione's cheek brushing his thumb over it lightly.  
"You are beautiful Mione and I just happen to really like you too." He admitted then leaned in and kissed her.

Hermione felt that there was a fireworks display going off in her stomach. Fred's lips were soft and warm on hers and she didn't want to pull away. She did however reluctantly to catch her breath. Fred had been the first guy that Hermione had properly kissed but it was better than she could ever have imagined, actually it was perfect.

"Well?" Fred wondered wiggling his eyebrows.  
"You are quite a good kisser Fred." Hermione blushed.  
"I do think we should be getting back in case they send out a search party for us."  
"Yes I better get you back, not that I want to go yet but Ron and Harry will probably be looking for you and George will be looking for me. Though he might be too busy with Angelina to worry about me" Fred answered.  
"Thank you Fred for tonight. I honestly had a brilliant time." Hermione gushed placing her hands nervously on Fred's arms.  
"I've had a brilliant night too Mione and it's all because of you." Fred spoke softly wrapping his strong arms around her tiny waist.  
"Hermione I know you probably think I'm mental asking you this but it's worth a try right? Would you like to go out with me?" Fred asked a nervous tone in his voice. Hermione didn't answer straight away and Fred assumed it was because she was shocked by his question. She looked up at him with watery eyes.  
"Fred I really do like you, I really do and tonight was perfect but I'm not sure. How would it affect Ron?" She wondered dropping her head. "Who cares about Ron because I certainly don't. He's a jealous git and he'd get over it eventually." Fred answered slightly annoyed that Hermione had brought up Ron.  
"Look Mione, if he really wanted to go out with you he should have done it long ago. He's going to have to realise that you're obviously going to get attention from other guys."  
"I know but what if it ruins our friendship for good? I couldn't deal with that." Hermione squeaked.  
"Then if he doesn't want to be friends with you, he ain't worth the hassle, his loss." Fred replied. Hermione knew Fred had a point.  
"Look I understand if you don't want to go out with me. I'll be happy with us being friends." Fred spoke quietly.  
"Oh Fred I do want to go out with you, I really do." Hermione answered.  
"But?" Fred wondered.  
"There are no buts. I shouldn't let Ron stop me from doing something that makes me happy. So the answer is 'yes' I will go out with you." Hermione answered flinging her arms around Fred's neck and planting her lips onto his taking him totally by surprise. They parted to catch their breaths.  
"Is that a 'yes' then?" Fred wondered.  
"It is indeed." Hermione replied grinning widely.  
"Can we try and keep it as quiet as possible though? I don't want the whole school knowing."  
"Of course, anything for you Hermione." Fred answered. The couple then left the Room of Requirement and headed back to the very quiet common room hand in hand. There were only a select few students there, most of whom were either still at the party or in bed.  
"Has George come back yet?" Fred asked a startled second year who was sat with his nose stuck in a muggle magazine. The brown haired boy looked up from his magazine.  
"Yes he came back a short while ago with Lee, Angelina and Alicia." The boy replied. Fred then kindly walked Hermione to the bottom of the staircase and gave her a light kiss on the cheek.  
"Goodnight Mione and sweet dreams. Thank you again for a brilliant night." Fred spoke quietly hugging Hermione.  
"Goodnight to you too Fred." She answered taking off up the stairs leaving Fred standing with his heart hammering at 90mph in his chest. It was probably one of the best Christmases Fred has ever had. He couldn't believe Hermione had agreed to go out with him.


	13. Chapter 13 - Jealously

Thank you again for all the lovely reviews. Again I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

**Chapter 13 – Jealousy**  
Ron Weasley awoke the next morning still seething about Hermione going to the ball with Fred. Harry had to endure his complaining nearly the whole night, even when they returned back to their dormitory afterwards. He was getting fed up with Ron's attitude and was never as glad to get to sleep. It had gotten to the stage where Harry had switched off listening to Ron and just nodded his head in agreement. Harry didn't see what the problem was with Fred and Hermione going to the ball together. In Harry's eyes, Hermione was free to go to the ball with whoever she wanted too and hadn't ever suggested that she wanted to go with Ron. At the end of the day Fred was a very good friend to Hermione and they got on really well. As soon as Ron woke up, Harry knew he was still in a foul mood so decided it would be best to avoid the topic of the ball.

"Are you coming down for breakfast?" Harry asked Ron as he pulled on his trainers. He knew Ron loved food and he hoped the mention of a hearty breakfast would at least lighten his mood a little. Neville was the complete opposite of Ron that morning, still buzzing from the night before, jumping out of bed, getting dressed while humming one of the Weird Sister's songs. 'At least someone had a good night.' Harry thought to himself. Dean and Seamus too left the room without a word to Ron or Harry. They too seemed to have had a brilliant night.

"Fancy some breakfast?" Harry asked Ron again after he failed to get an answer the first time.  
"Aye go on then." Ron mumbled. Harry had to resist the urge to tell his friend to 'catch a grip' for fear of feeling his wrath. Once Harry was ready he headed down to the common room to see if Hermione was there, she wasn't and neither were the twins. The two friends then headed down to the Great Hall to get some breakfast. The Great Hall was back to its normal self, much to the annoyance of some students who preferred it dressed in silver decorations. The huge Christmas trees were still there though. Hermione was already at the table along with Ginny, Fred and George gossiping away to them with not a care in the world. Harry sat himself down in front of her and began spooning some scrambled egg onto his plate.

"Oh Harry there you are." Hermione spoke once she noticed his arrival. Her mood changed however as soon as Ron appeared and she went back to eating her porridge.  
"Did you have a good night Ginny?" Harry asked the youngest Weasley trying to start a conversation.  
"I had a great night thanks. Neville and I were some of the last to leave." Ginny answered happily.  
"It appears someone else had a good night too." Ginny spoke quietly so Ron wouldn't hear her. Harry caught a look over to Hermione who was now engrossed in a conversation with Fred and sitting very close to him too.  
"I think something happened between the two of them. Lee Jordan said Fred went off with Hermione and they returned quite late." Ginny then said being careful not to be overheard. Once Hermione had finished her breakfast she left on her own. Harry quickly finished the last of his toast, washing it down with some orange juice and raced after her. Luckily Ron sat on as he was deep in conversation with Seamus. "Hermione wait!" Harry called as Hermione walked on. She stopped, spinning around on her heel.  
"If you're here to try and get me to speak to Ron then you can forget it. I have no intention of speaking to him anytime soon." She stated in a defensive tone.  
"No I'm not here to talk to you about Ron. Actually he's been driving me insane. I wanted to see if you were alright that's all." Harry answered catching his breath.  
"Good. Can we go back to the common room though as I don't want to talk here." Hermione questioned. Harry nodded his head and the two headed back to the common room which was practically empty. Hermione and Harry took their favourite seats near the blazing fire.  
"So you and Fred, what's going on?" Harry questioned not beating about the bush.  
"Did you have a good night with him then?"  
"Yes I had a brilliant night with Fred actually. It's just a shame Ronald had to go and try and ruin it for me. Needless to say he failed." Hermione answered.  
"And about Fred and I – Yes we are going out now but I'd rather Ronald wouldn't know for the time being." Harry's mouth opened goldfish style but he shut it again, clearly lost for words at what Hermione had just admitted.  
"You're dating Fred?" he blurted out shocked once the power of speech had returned.  
"Well yes I suppose I am." Hermione answered in a short tone  
"How come? I didn't even think you liked him in that way." Harry asked.  
"I didn't think I liked him in that way either until a short while ago. At first I thought it was just a silly school girl crush but he's been so lovely for me and I suppose it kind of developed into something more." Hermione admitted her tone softening a little.  
"I do really like him Harry. He really is a lovely, caring person underneath the prankster exterior. He took me up to the Room of Requirement last night and we talked and danced."  
"The where?" Harry asked slightly confused.  
"The Room of Requirement. It's a room that only appears to suit the seekers needs. I'll show you it later. It was laid out like the Great Hall with loads of Christmas decorations and it had music too." Hermione answered.  
"Are you ok with me seeing Fred?"  
"Of course I am Hermione. As long as you are happy then I am too." Harry answered grinning. Hermione pulled her best friend into a hug. "Thank you Harry that really does mean a lot to know at least one of my best friends is on my side." She spoke.

Hermione had left Harry to go and meet up with Fred. She had managed to avoid Ron all morning and that was the way she was planning on keeping things until they went back to classes after the holidays. However her peace was short lived as she sat in her favourite arm chair in the common room reading a book while Fred and George worked away on something in the corner behind her. She was quite happy and content until a clearly agitated Ron entered the common room, his face nearly as red as his hair.

"What the hell is going on between you and my git of a brother?" He snapped approaching Hermione, nearly making her jump a mile off the chair.  
"And don't try and deny it. I've heard all about the two of you disappearing and snogging here in the common room when you came back from wherever you disappeared too!" Ron snapped. Hermione leapt off the arm chair while Fred and George jumped off their own seats and over to beside Hermione, standing either side of her.  
"What happened between Fred and I last night is none of your business Ronald. And so what if I did disappear with him? Am I not allowed to have fun? Am I not allowed to be friends with other guys? Am I not allowed to kiss another guy? You don't own me Ron Weasley!" Hermione ranted off.  
"Last night just happened to be one of the best nights of my life even with your failed attempt at ruining it. At least Fred here knows how to treat a girl properly!" Even Fred and George were surprised at Hermione's outburst.  
"He's only using you Hermione, can't you see that? He doesn't care about you. He only did this to get at me and annoy me. He'll probably be all over someone else tomorrow." Ron spat looking at his brother. There was venom in his voice. Fred and George had whipped out their wands. "What the hell is your problem Ron?" George questioned. Fred moved towards Ron with his arm outstretched.  
"So you actually think I'm this womaniser who'd treat Hermione like shit who'd only use girls for a quick one night stand? Let me tell you this Ron, I care more about Hermione than you ever will. If you were any sort of a friend you'd be happy for her but no you can't see anyone else being happy, you can't see anyone else getting attention, you did the same with Harry when he found out he was entered in the tournament. You're a foul, jealous git who doesn't deserve Hermione as a friend. Oh and for your information me and Hermione are kind of dating so you better get used to me giving Mione here attention." Fred stated. Ron brought out his own wand and shot a spell in Fred's direction but he managed to block it.  
"I don't think Mum would be too happy to hear you're trying to hex your own brother now would she little Ronnikins?" George commented moving to beside his twin.  
"Ron come on mate, calm down." Seamus Finnegan spoke coming over to the group. Ron spun around on his heel and stormed from the common room nearly sending Seamus flying in the process.  
"That went well." George spoke. Hermione flopped onto her armchair and dissolved into tears. Fred was at her side in a flash pulling her into a massive hug.  
"shhhh Mione. Don't let that git get to you. He's not worth the hassle." Fred soothed. George sat down on the other side of Hermione.  
"If his attitude continues I'm going to write to Mum. She's the only person he'll listen too." George spoke. The only person the twins were scared of was their Mum so George hoped if he wrote to her about Ron, Ron would listen to her. She definitely wouldn't be too impressed with his behaviour towards Hermione or the fact he was going to hex his brother. No doubt Molly would be chuffed that Hermione was dating one of her sons while hopeful that Hermione would somehow calm Fred down and rein him in.


	14. Chapter 14 - The Second Task

Thank you again for all the positive, lovely comments and reviews. I really do appreciate it and they do spur me on to write more. I hope you all continue to enjoy my story. I've been having a few problems with it at the moment but I've still got a few more chapters to post up.

Again I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

**Chapter 14 – The Second Task**  
Fred awoke to the sound of George and Lee laughing at something which happened to be because Lee fell out of bed.

"Second task today guys, I wonder what the champions will have to do?" Fred wondered placing his hands behind his head.  
"Goodness knows mate. What could be worse than battling a dragon?" Lee answered picking himself off the floor.  
"Did you find out what Dumbledore wanted Hermione for last night?" George asked his brother.  
"No I didn't see her afterwards. She must have come back really late." Fred answered.  
"He was probably asking them to help Harry out with the challenges or something." Fred bounced out of his bed and got himself dressed.  
"I'll meet you guys down at the Great Hall." Fred said as he left his dorm.  
"He's turned into a love sick puppy." George commented watching his brother leave the room in a hurry. The common room was buzzing with students who were all showing their support for Harry with banners and badges.  
"Have you seen Hermione?" Fred asked Parvati and Lavender.  
"No I haven't actually. She didn't return to our dorm last night." Lavender replied. Fred dashed from the common room and straight to the library in the hope she'd went there and fallen asleep. However the library was deserted.  
"Madame Prince have you seen Hermione Granger?" Fred asked anxiously.  
"No I haven't seen her since last night Mr Weasley." The witch answered pushing her glasses further up her long nose.

Fred checked the Great Hall next but she wasn't sat with Harry. Ron wasn't there either.

"Where is Hermione?" he asked Harry who was sat pushing a piece of egg nervously around his plate.  
"I have no idea. I haven't seen her or Ron since they went off to see Dumbledore." Harry replied.  
"What if they had an argument and are both in the hospital wing?" Fred gasped at that realisation. He dashed off again taking the stairs two at a time. There were only a few students in the hospital wing.  
"Yes can I help you Mr Weasley?" Madame Pomfrey.  
"Have you see Hermione Granger anywhere?" Fred questioned for what felt like the 100th time that morning.  
"No unfortunately I haven't seen her." She answered.  
"I can't find her anywhere." Fred sighed feeling deflated. He left the hospital wing and went back down to the Great Hall to get some breakfast as his stomach was rumbling like a blatter of thunder. He was worried sick about where Hermione had vanished off too but managed to eat a decent breakfast. He found out that Harry would have to find something he would miss the most during the task which would be taking place at the black lake.  
"Maybe she's gone down to the lake to get a good spot." Ginny spoke as she followed her twin brothers out of the castle and down to the lake. There was no sign of Hermione or Ron and Fred began to panic.  
"What if something has happened to her?" He stated his voice shaking slightly. It appeared he was more interested in Hermione's mysterious disappearance than his brother Ron's. He wished Harry good luck then headed off to the stands which were about 20 feet high and over looked the black lake.  
"She'll turn up soon mate." George spoke in an attempt to reassure his brother. It didn't work however. The four champions had an hour to go into the lake and retrieve something that they would miss the most. As the four of them jumped into the lake something seemed to twig in Fred's head.  
"Hold on a second, they have to find something they'll miss most right?" he gasped as the penny finally dropped.  
"Yes." Lee and George spoke at the same time.  
"So Harry will have to find Ron and Hermione. They are his best friends after all." Fred spoke. It did make sense.  
"But surely he won't have to find both of them?" Lee wondered.

Anything was possible. It was the Triwizard Tournament after all. As the time ticked on there was no sign of any of the champions and the panic began to set in amongst the crowd. Fleur was the first to appear after failing to find her hidden person. She burst into tears as she emerged from the water only to be comforted by some of her fellow students while speaking frantically in French. Cedric appeared next with Cho Chang in his arms. She began coughing and spluttering as she emerged from the water. The two were whisked off to get checked out by Madame Pomfrey.

"Come on Harry!" a few of his fellow Gryffindors shouted. The waters went quiet for a short, worrying time with no sign of Krum or Harry. Just then Krum appeared with a brown haired girl in his arms.

"Bloody hell that isn't Hermione is it?" George shouted making Fred jump slightly at the mention of Hermione's name. Sure enough it was Hermione.  
"What in Merlin?" Fred gasped darting over to the edge of the stand to help bring Hermione out of the water, grabbing a towel from Dean Thomas and wrapping it around Hermione's shivering body.  
"Are you alright Hermione?" he asked hugging her tightly.  
"Yes I'm ok thankfully. I'm a little cold though." She stuttered, her teeth chattering. Fred grabbed another towel and wrapped her up in it. "Where's Harry?" George questioned kneeling down beside his twin.  
"I think he's still down there. He has to save Ron." Hermione answered.  
"Why the hell did Krum have to save you though?" George wondered.  
"I have no idea. Maybe because we've became quite friendly recently." Hermione answered.  
Unlike Ron, Fred wasn't jealous of the friendship Hermione had struck up with the Bulgarian seeker. He apparently liked to watch her study. After what felt like forever Harry made an appearance but not just with Ron, he had managed to save Fleur's younger sister Gabrielle which meant he was joint first with Cedric due to showing a great deal of moral fibre. As Ron gave him a helping hand it earned him a kiss on the cheek from Fleur. All four of the champions and the other four students went to get checked out by Madame Pomfrey then everyone headed back up to the school.

"You had be bloody worried Mione. I searched everywhere for you this morning." Fred spoke as he walked back to the school with Hermione, George, Lee, Harry and Ron.  
"Dumbledore put Ron and I into a very deep sleep last night and we were taken to the lake early this morning. We had no idea what was going on until I came up from the water." Hermione explained.

Celebrations took place in the Gryffindor common room that evening to celebrate Harry completing the second task.

"Two down just one more to go. At this rate Harry you could win the thing." Dean Thomas spoke patting Harry on the shoulder. Ron thought that it was time, once and for all to make up with Hermione. He walked slowly over to Hermione who was sat on Fred's knee.  
"Hermione can I speak to you for a second?" he asked nervously.  
"Yes. As long as you don't have another go at me." Hermione answered. The two headed outside the portrait hall to talk.  
"Look, I'm really sorry about everything, how I treated you at the ball and how I've been acting since you've been dating Fred. I've been acting like a total and utter git." He spoke. Hermione's features softened.  
"I suppose I should be happy for you dating Fred. I know he cares about you a lot. But if he does hurt you he'll have me to answer too." "It's ok Ron I forgive you." Hermione spoke softly then pulled Ron into a hug.


	15. Chapter 15 - The First Date

_Here's another chapter for you all to hopefully enjoy._

_I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters._

**Chapter 15 – The First Date**  
February had now moved into March and with it brought much calmer weather. It was the first Saturday in March and Hermione was going on her first date with Fred Weasley to Hogsmede. They had been dating for just over two months now though they hadn't had a chance to go on a date due to Hermione trying to help Harry with the second challenge. She spent most of her free time cooked up in the library, reading every single book to find a suitable explanation to the golden egg. When she did get to spend time with Fred, she was exhausted and just wanted to chill out on her favourite arm chair in the common room with her head resting on Fred's shoulder. Or she'd lie across Fred's lap reading while he played with her hair. For some reason Fred playing with her hair seemed to have a calming effect on her. Lessons too had become more intense as all the teachers were putting more pressure on their students so the weekends were some sort of a luxury for a student, that's if they weren't snowed under with homework. One evening Fred approached Hermione who was working on her Potions homework, clearly stressed as she crumpled up a piece of parchment and chucked it into the nearby bin.

"Good evening Mione." Fred spoke pulling out a chair and sitting down beside her.  
"Is it? I'm so behind on my coursework and I don't even know why. We've just got so much work to do at the moment." She whined.  
"How do you and George do it? You never seem stressed or snowed under with homework."  
"That's because George and I are amazing." He answered winking at her.  
"Or you don't do your homework you mean?" Hermione spoke.  
"I'll have you know Miss Granger that George and I do, do our homework. If we didn't we'd never be out of detention." Fred answered. "Anyway enough about me, I came here to ask you a question."  
"Go on ahead." Hermione urged.  
"Would you like to go on a date? Maybe to The Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer?" He asked.  
"We haven't had a chance to go on an actual date since we got together."  
"Fred I'd love too. It of course depends on how much homework I'll have but I definitely want to go." Hermione answered.  
"Oh Mione you need to take a break from all that homework sometime. You're going to do yourself more harm than good." Fred spoke in a concerned tone.  
"The break will do you the world of good. I was thinking the first Saturday in March as George and I are meeting Bill next Saturday."  
"Yes that sounds good. I'll look forward to it." Hermione answered.

Hermione stared at her reflection in the full length mirror in her dorm. She had managed to sort out her bushy hair into a neat pony tail teamed with a scarlet clip that she borrowed from Lavender. She was dressed in a pair of bootcut jeans teamed with a cream jumper and brown boots. She pulled on her coat and Gryffindor scarf, grabbed her bag then left to meet Fred in the common room. He was there and waiting along with George and Lee Jordan.

"Hello Mione, are you all set?" Fred asked pulling her into a hug. She was still a little wary of public displays of affection as it made her embarrassed and she didn't want the whole school to know about her snogging Fred Weasley. She had already been the topic of conversation after she was rumoured to be dating Harry and Ron both at the same time, then going to the ball with Fred just added fuel to the already blazing fire.  
"I'll meet you guys in Zonko's in about an hour." Fred said to Lee and George.  
"And if you don't come we'll meet you back here." Lee answered. Fred took Hermione's hand in his and they headed down the stairs and out of the castle into the mid-morning sunshine. It wasn't relatively warm however as there was a chill in the air still. Somehow their conversation turned to what both of them wanted to do once they left school.  
"George and I want to open up our own joke shop. We've been thinking seriously about it. That's what we've been working on in the common room recently." Fred said to Hermione.  
"Just don't be telling anyone about it. We know our parents won't be happy with us so we're going to prove them all wrong."  
"Don't worry I won't say anything to anyone. If you need any help with anything you know where I am." Hermione answered.  
"At the moment we're just coming up with ideas for products and then we'll start figuring out how to make them. It'll take some time and nothing might come of it. For a start we don't have any money." Fred explained sounding deflated. Hermione instantly felt sorry for him and wanted to help him all the more too fulfil his dream.

They soon approached the small village of Hogsmede which was buzzing with witches and wizards going about their daily business. Loads of Hogwarts students were wondering around enjoying some freedom and a break from homework and their classes. Fred took Hermione to The Three Broomsticks pub which was already busy with students.  
"Go you grab us a table and I'll get us some drinks." Fred spoke making his way to the bar. While Hermione waited she pondered over what Fred had told her. He was deadly serious about wanting to open up a shop.  
"Fred? How are you going to go about opening the shop?" Hermione wondered once he returned with their drinks of butterbeer.  
"I honestly have no idea. We could try and make some products and sell them to other students but we'd have to make sure they were 100% safe first." Fred explained.  
"What sort of products are you thinking of making?" Hermione questioned taking a sip of her drink.  
"Some joke products and some potions like 10 second pimple remover. We've been trying to think of products that teenagers would like and that maybe haven't been done before." Fred replied.  
"Like I said earlier, I'd be more than happy to give you a helping hand." Hermione spoke.  
"I don't want to make you anymore stressed out than you already are Mione though we could definitely use your brilliant brains." Fred answered. Something told Fred that if Hermione really knew what products they were hoping to make for their shop that she would not be as keen to help them.  
"Right enough about me and the shop, what about you? What would thee Hermione Granger like to do once she leaves school?" Fred asked changing the subject.  
"I have few ideas in mind but I'm not too sure at the moment. Sometimes I'll want to be a healer or I'll want to work at the Ministry in the muggle department or as an auror. I've even thought about becoming a teacher at Hogwarts." She answered.  
"I think you do any of those if you really wanted. You are definitely smart enough for all of those." Fred replied grinning.  
"My parents maybe want me to follow in their footsteps and become a dentist like them. I've never been much good with blood which is what's putting me off being a healer."  
"A what?" Fred wondered.  
"A dentist. They attend to your teeth, like remove them, fix them and make them straighter." Hermione answered.  
"So in the muggle world you have people who just attend to people's teeth? Wow that's quite impressive. If we broke or lost a tooth when we were little Mum or Dad fixed it with magic." Fred spoke flashing his pearly whites.  
"Yes we have people called opticians who attend to your eyes as well, who give you glasses if you need them like Harry." Hermione informed Fred. That started a conversation about the muggle world. Fred was just as obsessed with the muggle world as his father was. They were too engrossed in their conversation that they forgot the time.  
"Shoot we better get going so I can meet with George and Lee." Fred stated jumping off the chair. Hermione jumped up and pulled on her coat and scarf. Hermione seemed a little disappointed that they had to leave all of a sudden.  
"I'm so sorry Hermione. We'll come back here again next week if you'd like." Fred spoke feeling guilty.  
"Honestly Fred it's fine. You've got shop planning to do. I'm just going to go to Honeydukes and get my parents some chocolate." Hermione answered. Fred gave Hermione a quick hug and kiss on the forehead.  
"I'll see you back in the common room." He spoke then dashed off to meet his brother and Lee. Hermione tottered down the busy street to see if you should find Ron and Harry. However she managed to bump into Krum.  
"Hello Hermoninnie." The Bulgarian seeker spoke as he approached her.  
"Hello there. You haven't seen Harry and Ron have you?" she asked him.  
"Are you on your own?" he asked her not answering her question.  
"I was just with Fred actually but he's gone to meet his brother." Hermione answered.  
"Look I better go and see if I can find Ron and Harry." Hermione took off as fast as her feet would carry her stopping off in Honeydukes where she bumped into Neville, Dean and Seamus. She picked up the chocolate for her parents and some sweets for herself then made her way back to the castle with the three boys.


	16. Chapter 16 - Malfoy vs Weasley

_Hello sorry for the lack of updates. I was off meeting Mr Chris Rankin aka Percy Weasley at the weekend who was exceptionally lovely. _

_Thank you again for all the lovely reviews and for following this story. I'd also like to apologise for my grammour in this as I'm quite bad at putting what's in my head into words. _

_1 thing however has bothered me slightly - while I accept constructive criticism and use it to help me become a better writer I do not apprciate people telling me how I should have written my stories or being rude just because they don't ship Fremione._

_Anyway moving on._

**Chapter 16 – Malfoy vs Weasley**

Hermione Granger was never ever going to be best friends with Draco Malfoy and that was a fact. For one she was a muggle born and Malfoy was a pure blood who hated muggle borns. Draco also had a huge dislike for Harry Potter and the Weasley family which didn't help matters. The Weasley family were seen as blood traitors in the eyes of some pure blood wizards even though they were pure bloods themselves. However the Weasley family were totally the opposite of the Malfoy family who weren't judgemental towards other people depending on whether they were muggles, muggle borns, pure blood or half-blood. They didn't have a lot of money either but made do with what they have. Hermione had always been welcome in the Weasley family's home, in Molly's eyes she was part of the family. I think Molly secretly hoped Hermione would one day marry one of the Weasley boys.

Draco's hatred for Hermione had deepened since their third year when she punched him in face for being as Hermione put it:

"A foul evil little cockroach!"

For the past week poor Hermione had endured some seriously nasty mail, some of which had made her hands erupt in horrible, painful blisters which meant she had to spend the rest of the week suffering with her hands bandaged up while they healed. Even the easiest of tasks such as eating her dinner was a challenge. Her school work unfortunately suffered as she couldn't participate in some tasks. Snape in particular made her life an even bigger misery as she struggled to brew potions correctly and he wouldn't let anyone help her. Hermione never understood Snape's hatred towards her, she was a grade A student and always done well in Potions. Parvati Patail even landed herself in detention with Snape due to wanting to help Hermione with brewing a potion.

Hermione would often run out of the Great Hall in tears with her boyfriend Fred Weasley following her after a failed attempt at trying to eat her dinner, refusing to let anyone cut up her food for her. Another day she received a horrible letter which had words cut out of newspapers in it telling her to watch her back. She refused to go to Dumbledore or McGonagall about it as she didn't want to bother them.

"Hermione you have to tell them so they can help you." Fred stated patting her shoulder one evening in the common room. "You can't let this go on any longer. It's not fair on you. You haven't done anything wrong."

Inside Hermione knew Fred was right. She hated people seeing her being weak and helpless. She just wanted the nasty letters to stop so she could get on with her life. She had so much on her plate already with making sure Harry got through the final challenge in one piece and attempting the mountain of homework that seemed to be never ending as well as finding time to spend with Fred. Hermione treasured the time she spent with Fred as it was the only time she really felt relaxed and safe. She knew that she was safe with Fred. He had said on numerous occasions that he wouldn't let anyone hurt her. It was just a shame he couldn't stop the horrible letters coming.

One afternoon after Fred had finished all his lessons he headed up to the Owlery to send off an order form for a gift for Hermione in the hope that it would cheer her up. He however wasn't alone. As he entered he noticed a familiar looking figure sorting out an envelope to attach to a white owl which was sat beside him.

"What do you want Weasel?" the blonde haired boy snipped giving Fred a deathly glare.

"Oh you know thought I'd come up here and have a chat with the owls; the conversation is always great up here!" Fred answered while attempting to get another owl down for himself.

"You're not funny Weasel. You might think you and that idiot twin of yours are funny and that everyone loves you but you're wrong." Malfoy stated attaching the letter to the owl's claw.

"To be honest Ferret I don't really care what you think about me or George so I suggest you keep your pathetic little opinions to yourself or go and tell someone who really cares." Fred answered. Malfoy pretended he didn't hear Fred's comment.

"So how is that girlfriend of yours? I heard she met up with Krum the other day in Hogsmede. Apparently they were getting quite close in The Three Broomsticks. I'd keep an eye on her If I were you, doesn't she have like four guys on the go now?" Malfoy seethed in an attempt to push Fred over the edge.

"For your information Hermione is good friends with Krum and I have no problem with her meeting up with him, not that it is any of your business. Or is the little ferret jealous?" Fred answered as he attached his own letter to a tawny coloured owl he had managed to get prised down from the rafters.

"Why would I be jealous of that bushy haired mudblood? I wouldn't even date her if she was the last witch on the planet. She's not even that good looking" Malfoy snapped back. It was the mudblood comment that really done it. Fred spun around on his heel and whipped out his wand.

"What did you just call her?" he questioned anger filling every inch of his body.

"You heard me Weasel!" Malfoy answered.

"Stupify!" Fred shouted and red light blasted out from his wand which sent Malfoy flying back so he landed on the broad of his back in the middle of owl droppings and feathers. Fred stomped over to Malfoys body.

"Don't you ever call my girlfriend a mudblood again! Do you hear me? Because if you do you'll get more than stunned!" Fred threatened.

Fred left a stunned Malfoy in the owlery and headed back down to the common room to cool off. "I'm going to kill that twat Malfoy some of these days." He stated pacing back and forth to George and Lee after informing them of what had happened.

"I bet he's jealous. I've heard that he apparently has some sort of crush on Granger." Lee spoke.

"No he doesn't he hates her guts." George answered.

"Well they do say that sometimes people act like they hate you when in reality they actually like you." Lee stated.

"Last I heard of it Draco was dating Pansy." Ginny added as she came over to see what the din was.

"Yeah and he said he wouldn't date her if she was the last witch on the planet and said she wasn't even that good looking." Fred said.

"Does the git need his eyes testing?" Lee wondered. "She's beautiful."

"Lee while I agree with you, you can keep your grubby hands off my girlfriend." Fred answered.

Two days later Fred received a nasty letter in the post which simply said 'You break her heart, I'll break you.' On it.

"Isn't it strange how Hermione's been getting all these horrible letters then you stun Malfoy and end up getting one too?" Harry spoke when they returned to the common room later than evening.

"Oh come off it Harry, you don't honestly think it was Malfoy who sent Fred that letter or has been sending me those letters too?" Hermione answered.

"Yeah I do actually. I overheard him talking to Crabbe the other week saying he was going to make someone pay and that they'd be getting a not so pleasant letter." Harry answered. Hermione just rolled her eyes. Harry had a knack for accusing people in the wrong for things.

"Let's just forget about it all. I've stopped getting letters and Fred's clearly didn't bother him." Hermione spoke. Fred just laughed off the fact he had got the letter, ripped it up and set it on fire.

"Do you think it was Malfoy?" she asked Fred as they walked out into the courtyard.

"I have my suspicions but honestly Mione I really couldn't care less who sent it. It's only some pathetic idiot who clearly has nothing better to do with their time than send stupid letters" Fred answered. "I'm more worried about who sent you yours though especially the one with the undiluted bubotuber pus."

Hermione's heart swelled knowing that Fred cared so much about her. Fred had managed to talk Hermione into going to Professor McGonagall about the horrible letters she was being sent. McGonagall was quite sympathetic towards her and said she'd look into it.

"Do not worry Miss Granger I will definitely look into these incidents." McGonagall spoke. Since she was told Hermione hadn't received another nasty letter. "I'm so glad mine have stopped. I think all my post must be getting checked now." Hermione spoke as the couple sat down by a large oak tree to enjoy the beautiful spring afternoon together.


	17. Chapter 17 - The Final Task

_Here's another chapter. I'm not overly happy with this one though. it's quite short. I didn't really want to go into detail of the task._

_I do not own Harry potter nor do I own any of the characters._

**Chapter 17 – The Final Challenge**  
Hermione woke up on the morning of the final Triwizard challenge feeling sick with nerves. She was worried sick about what Harry would have to face. He hadn't been given any hints as to what it was and this scared not only him but his friends too as they couldn't help him. Hermione was so thankful that Fred had failed to put his name into the goblet, she couldn't bare to see him go through those challenges, though she knew he was more than capable of doing them. She hated seeing Harry being thrust into these nasty challenges when it wasn't his choice. Hermione was praying that luck would be on Harry's side yet again and that he'd get through it without being seriously injured or worse killed. She even went as far as to pray that Harry's parents Lily and James would be looking down on their son and give him a helping hand. She had spent the night tossing and turning, having horrible nightmares about Harry being seriously hurt or killed. She dragged her tired self out of bed and got dressed. The other girls were already up and had left the room, leaving her to ponder her thoughts on her own. She pulled on a pair of jeans and a pale blue t-shirt along with a printed cardigan then tied her hair up into a neat pony tail then made her way down to the common room to meet Fred, Harry and Ron who were already waiting on her. Harry looked as white as a ghost and felt like he was going to throw up at any moment. Fred and George were trying their best to make Harry feel better.

"Just think mate, in a few hours it'll be all over and we can have a proper celebration. We've already organised all the party food." Fred Spoke.

"Well unless you somehow manage to end up in the hospital wing. If you do we'll save the party for another day." George added.

"But we have faith in you Harry." They both said together. There was a buzz about the Great Hall especially at the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor tables. The Slytherin's were obviously supporting Krum while the Ravenclaw table were supporting a mixture of the four champions. A few students wished Harry well but their well wishes weren't at all reassuring to Harry. Harry had managed to eat a small piece of toast but he was as nervous as hell. He just wanted the blasted task to be all over so he could enjoy the last few days of term with his friends before he returned to the hell hole that was the Dursleys. Before Harry left Hermione pulled him into a massive hug

"Good luck Harry and just do your best and stay calm. Don't let whatever it is mess with your head. Just think about completing whatever it is." She spoke. "Thanks Hermione. I just want it all to be over." Harry answered his voice shaking slightly.

The final challenge in the Triwizard tournament was a maze which would no doubt have the scariest of creatures and enchantments in it. Dumbledore gave the four champions words of encouragement before they entered. Harry just wanted to get in there, get the cup and get out as fast as he could. There was no denying the fact that he wanted to win now, he had got this far not to even try. Cedric was first to enter followed by Harry then Krum and lastly Fleur. Harry instantly felt claustiphobic when he entered due to the high hedges surrounding the maze. He darted off, wand at the ready and began turning left then right into a dead end. He could hear the cheers and shouts of the crowd which spurred him on a little. For about the first 10 minutes he didn't meet anything which surprised him. However he then bumped into Fleur who got attacked by some devil's snare which was pulling her under one of the hedges.

"Lumos Solae" Harry shouted which made the devils snare relax and let Fleur free but she was seriously hurt. Harry shot red sparks into the air to get help. Next up was Krum who was acting oddly; he had been put under the imperius curse. Cedric also appeared and noticed that Krum was cursed.

"Get away from him!" Cedric shouted.

"Shouldn't we help him?" Harry wondered as his heart hammered at 90mph in his chest.

"There's no point. Someone will come and get him." Cedric answered. The two students darted away from Krum and spotted the glistening cup.

"Go on you take it." Harry spoke.

"No you go Harry." Cedric answered.

"The both of us then at the same time?" Harry suggested and Cedric agreed and they both ran for the cup grabbing a handle of it each.


	18. Chapter 18 - An Innocent Life Lost

_Oh go on here's another chapter. This is one of those chapters that I had a really great idea in my head but when I came to write it down it didn't come out as planned but here we are anyway._

**Chapter 18 – An innocent life lost**  
Krum and Fleur had both been saved from the maze and were being treated for their injuries by Madame Pomfrey. Cedric and Harry were still in there and people were beginning to get worried. The singing and cheering had stopped and everyone seemed to wait with baited breath. Hermione gripped Fred's hand tightly.

"What if someone has happened to him Fred? What if he's been killed?" she cried. Fred looked worried too and Dumbledore was pacing the outside of the mazes walls.

"What should we do Albus? They've been in there for nearly two hours." McGonagall spoke fear evident in her voice. "What if Potter has been faced with something he can't handle?"

"I have faith in the boy Minerva. If he was in trouble he would have made us aware." Dumbledore answered.

"But Albus he's only 14 years old." She cried as she too began pacing around the walls of the maze. Hagrid and Professor Flitwick had begun doing the same. Hermione was now shaking violently in Fred's arms.

"I'm really scared Fred." She cried while Fred rubbed her arms soothingly. Ron's face was deathly white as he watched the maze without even blinking.

The atmosphere had changed from one with cheering and singing to a tense one with everyone's eyes on the entrance of the maze waiting for some sort of life to emerge from it. There was the odd outburst of "Come on Cedric." Or "Come on Potter!" from a few students. McGonagall was pestering Dumbledore to send someone in to see if they could spot them but Mad Eye intervened.

"We can't go in there. We're not allowed. It's in the rules." He snapped getting impatience.

"Well screw the rules Alistor, this is two teenage boy's lives were talking about here. One of them could be seriously injured or dead for all we know. Who cares about the stupid rules?" McGonagall snapped.

Mad Eye shook his head then stomped off around the maze once again taking a sip from his hip flask.

"Where the bloody hell are they?" he mumbled to himself as his magical eye spun around frantically. The time was ticking on and the sky began turning to a dark blue.

"He's been in there hours. He has to come out soon." Hermione sniffed still holding onto Fred for dear life.

Finally after what felt like forever a battered looking Harry appeared from thin air with Cedric's lifeless body in his arms and the Triwizard cup in his free hand which was covered in blood. Everyone began to cheer but they soon quietened down once they realised that Cedric was seriously hurt.

"He's back, Voldemort is back and Cedric is dead." Harry cried to Dumbledore who had dropped down beside him. Sure enough Cedric wasn't moving, his face pale white. Amus Diggory dashed to his son's side and collapsed sobbing.

"My son, my beautiful son." He cried. Dumbledore tried to console him but he just pushed him away.

Hermione began sobbing into Fred's chest while George rushed down the steps with Ron, Dean, Seamus and Neville to see if Harry was ok, only to be pushed away by McGonagall who was trying to keep the students calm. Mad Eye then dragged Harry away.

"Where's he taking him too? Madame Pomfrey is here." McGonagall stated. "Something doesn't seem right."

She raced down the steps and over to Dumbledore, whispering something in his ear. The two of them along with Snape dashed after Harry and Mad Eye leaving the crowd slightly bewildered to see what on earth was going on.

"Why won't they let us see Harry?" Ron wondered.

"They're probably taking him back to the castle to find out what happened." George answered.

"You'd think they'd get the poor lad checked out first, the blood was gushing from his arm." Fred added.

"Poor Cedric. He didn't deserve to die." Hermione cried.

"Poor Harry." Fred unfortunately didn't know what to say to make Hermione feel any better.

The crowd of students were dismissed and told to go straight back to their common rooms at once. Hagrid led the Gryffindors off, Professor Sprout led the grief stricken Hufflepuffs, Professor Flitwick took the Ravenclaws back to their common room and Professor Grubblyplank lead off the Slytherin's for Snape. The mood was sombre with students crying and being in complete and utter shock. Many kept asking what on earth had happened but no one had any answers for them. Some of them had caught Harry mention that Voldemort was back.

"He can't be back." Many said as they headed off back to their common rooms. The house elves had already delivered plates of sandwiches, biscuits and mugs of steaming hot tea to their common rooms for their arrival.

The Gryffindor's waited in silence for Harry's return. The only sound was people munching on the food or some of the girls crying. Hermione had moved from Fred's supportive arms and began pacing back and forth the floor.

"They've probably taken him to the hospital wing." George spoke.

"I wonder if they'll let us go and see him." Ron wondered.

They must have waited well over an hour before Professor McGonagall made an appearance.

"Hello everyone, Mr Potter is currently in the hospital wing and has been put in a deep sleep with the aid of a dreamless sleep potion as he has been through a terrible ordeal. He is as you can imagine very shaken and in pain so he will probably stay in the hospital wing tonight and tomorrow night to get some well-deserved rest. I suggest that you all get yourselves off to bed and try and get some sleep. If any of you want something to help you sleep I will get Madame Pomfrey to send down some potions." She spoke then walked over to where Ron and Hermione were stood.

"What has happened Professor?" Hermione cried.

"I'm sorry Miss Granger but it's getting late and I do not wish to tell you all now. No doubt Harry will be looking for you and Mr Weasley here tomorrow so please do and get some rest." She answered.

"I also urge all of you not to question Mr Potter about tonight's events. If he wishes to tell you he will in his own time. That shall be all for tonight. Off to bed all of you." McGonagall then left the room.

The younger students all left and went their separate ways. However Ron, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George stayed on, taking up the seats nearest to the fire none of them wanting to go to bed just yet even though they were shattered. Dean, Neville and Seamus were the first to give in and head up to their dorm. Ginny wasn't long behind them after George demanded she go to bed. That just left Hermione, Ron, Fred and George. Hermione made herself comfortable on Fred's knee like she usually did when she was stressed while he played with her hair. In the end the four of them had managed to fall asleep on the sofas in the common room.


	19. Chapter 19 - A Gift of Kindness

_Another chapter. The parts it bold is from the goblet of fire book._

_Again I do not own Harry potter or any of the characters._

**Chapter 19 – A gift of Kindness**  
The end of term at Hogwarts was a sombre one as they said goodbye to Hufflepuff student Cedric Diggory who had been sadly murdered during the final Triwizard challenge. At the end of term there would usually be a huge feast with the announcement of the winning house but this time those decorations were replaced by black ones and the four huge tables were replaced by smaller tables and rows of chairs. All the students filed into the hall, sadness etched on every single face even the Slytherins. Some of the younger students looked absolutely petrified. Other students had tears trickling down their faces. Dumbledore delivered an emotional epilogue to the students and urged everyone to stick together in these dark times.

**"Today we acknowledge a really terrible loss. Cedric Diggory was, as you all know, exceptionally hard working, infinitely fair-minded, and most importantly, a fierce, fierce friend. Therefore, I feel you have the right to know exactly how he died. You see, Cedric Diggory was murdered, by Lord Voldemort. The Ministry of Magic does not wish me to tell you this. But not to do so I feel would be an insult to his memory. Now the pain we all feel at this dreadful loss reminds me, and, reminds us, that though we may come from different countries and speak in different tongues, our hearts beat as one. In light of the recent events, the bonds of friendship made this year will be more important than ever. Remember that, and Cedric Diggory will not have died in vain. You remember that, and we'll celebrate a boy who was kind, and honest, and brave, and true. Right to the very end. Dark and difficult times lie ahead and we must choose between what is right and what is easy."** He stated.

Hermione sat gripping Fred's hand tightly wiping her eyes every few minutes. She kept thinking over and over in her head that it could have been Harry that could have been killed and it made her feel sick to the stomach. Thankfully Harry wasn't killed but the poor lad had been through a horrible, traumatic experience. Some people were blaming him for Cedric's death which made him feel even worse than he already did. He already felt guilty that Cedric had died and he wished he could turn back the time and save his life. An innocent life had been lost because of him; he would have to live with that for the rest of his life. It was he that Voldemort wanted and Cedric just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. It felt like there as a tonne of led in the bottom of Harry's stomach. Harry returned to his dorm along with Ron and flopped down onto his four poster bed. Ron knew not to push Harry for answers as he'd tell him in his own time.

"This is it, isn't it Ron? He's back now and everything is going to change." Harry spoke. "He's out there somewhere just waiting to get me."

"You'll be safe as long as Dumbledore's around mate" Ron answered. "And he wouldn't dare attack you while you're at the muggles. Anyway Mum said you should be able to come to us for a few weeks over the summer."

That made Harry feel a little better knowing that he might get to spend a few weeks with his favourite family at the burrow. Harry began packing away his trunk, tossing in books, old bits of parchment and his uniform. It was then that he spotted his winnings. He didn't want them anymore, he didn't even deserve them. He thought about giving them to the Weasley family but he knew Molly wouldn't accept them. It was only when Harry had dragged his heavy trunk down the stairs to the common room that he decided what he was going to do with his winnings. He spotted two tall red heads in the corner along with Angelina, Lee and Alicia.

"Fred, George can I speak to both of you for a moment?" he asked the twins.

"Of course mate." George answered and the two followed Harry over to a quiet part of the common room.

"I've got something for you guys and I want you to put it towards your shop." Harry spoke holding out the bag filled with a thousand galleons.

"No Harry we can't accept those." George spoke.

"Yeah they're yours mate." Fred added.

"But I don't want them. If you don't take them I'll throw them down a drain." Harry stated. "Look I want you both to have it and get that shop of yours started because no doubt we'll need a laugh in the coming months."

Fred took the bag in his hand and investigated its contents.

"Bloody hell Harry, are you sure?" Fred asked.

"Yes I am positive. Your need is much greater than mine." Harry answered.

Fred and George didn't argue with Harry as he threatened to hex them.

"You guys have been great friends to me so see it as a thank you." Harry spoke then walked back up to his dorm.

Fred and George just stared at each other in shock, mouths wide open. They both felt bad about accepting the money from Harry but inside they knew they could now attempt to get their joke shop up and running or at least get a move on, on making products.

"We can't tell Mum about this and you can't tell Hermione." George said quietly as the twins made their way up to their dorm.

"Why can't I tell Mione?" Fred wondered. He knew his Mother would demand they give Harry back the money but Hermione he didn't understand.

"She'll make us give Harry the money back and she'll flip if she finds out they are for a joke shop." George answered.

"She's not that bad mate. She's already agreed to give us a helping hand if we need. And no she hasn't offered to test products for us." Fred said.


	20. Chapter 20 - The Burrow

**Hello everyone. Have been in bed all week sick so I haven't had a chance to update so here's a few new chapters for you. this chapter is quite short though.**

**Again I don't own Harry Potter nor any of the characters**.

**Chapter 20 –The Burrow**

"Mum why are we going to this Grimmauld place again?" Fred wondered entering the kitchen in the burrow where his Mother was busy making sandwiches for lunch.

"Its head-quarters for the Order of the phoenix, Dumbledore has insisted that we move there straight away. He wants to gather up all the old members now that you-know-who is back. It'll be safer there too if he is actually back." Molly answered.

"You do believe Harry though?" Fred asked picking up one of the ham and cheese sandwiches only to get his hand swatted away by Molly.

"Of course I do dear and stop stealing the food; they're not all for you." Molly answered.

"Will Harry and Hermione be joining us?" Fred then asked.

"Yes Hermione is due to arrive a few days after we do then members of the order will go and pick up Harry at a later date. We want to keep him with the muggles for as long as possible." Molly answered.

"But why Mum? He's probably living in hell with the muggles. Can you not invite him here or something?" Ron questioned entering the kitchen.

"Dumbledore has insisted he stays with his Aunt and Uncle for as long as possible. Of course I suggested he came here but Dumbledore feels that he will be safer with the muggles." Molly answered.

"Does Dumbledore not realise how badly they treat him? They'll have him starved to death. It'll save you-know-who the hassle" Ron stated sitting down at the table.

"I have already mentioned that to Dumbledore. Obviously the man has a good reason for keeping him there or else he would have let him come to us." Molly spoke setting the plate on the table. "Where is George?"

"Shower, we had a bit of an accident." Fred answered sheepishly.

"Fred what have I told you about using magic in the house?" Molly protested.

"I was only trying to kill a wasp that was buzzing around our room and I accidently shot at George and covered him in a green goo. It wasn't anything serious." Fred replied trying to stifle at laugh at the thought of his brother covered in green goo. Ron too had to bite his tongue to stop himself from laughing.

Molly rolled her eyes and got back to preparing dinner. Just then a dark grey owl flew into the opened window. The letter was from Dumbledore.

"Dear Mrs Weasley,  
Harry has been expelled from Hogwarts by the Ministry of Magic due to the apparent use to the patronus charm in front of his cousin Dudley. I am going to speak with Kingsley as soon as possible to see about getting him a trial. Members of the order will be going to pick him up in two day's time. I will keep you all informed but I would greatly appreciate it if you could head to head-quarters tonight or tomorrow as soon as so that you will be there for Harry's arrival. Miss Granger will be arriving at the burrow this evening.

Yours sincerely Albus Dumbledore"

Molly re-read the letter in an attempt to understand what was written in front of her in black ink.

"Mum what's wrong?" Fred questioned.

"Oh it's Harry he's been using under age magic in front of the muggles and is expelled from Hogwarts. Oh my goodness they can't do that. They just can't. I'm sure he had a suitable reason for using magic or else he wouldn't have done it." Molly cried.

"What the hell? What did he do?" Ron questioned jumping off his seat and grabbing the letter from his Mum so he could read it.

"They can't expel him from Hogwarts. It's much more fun when he's around there's never a dull moment." Fred said earning him a smack on the arm from Molly.

"Will you go and get that brother of yours please!" Molly stated. Fred spun around on the spot and with a massive crack he was gone.

"There couldn't have been dementors in Little Whinging, there just can't have been." Molly spoke her voice shaking.

"Anything is possible in our world Mum, especially now. Someone is clearly out to get Harry. They obviously don't want him to go back to Hogwarts." Ron said.

Molly nearly jumped a mile as Fred and George apparated into the kitchen, George clean from green goo.

"Bloody hell, I wish you two would stop doing that." Ron stated. "Oh Fred, Hermione will be arriving later rather than meeting us at Grimmauld Place." Molly spoke. Fred's face lit up knowing he'd be seeing his girlfriend later.

"I don't want no funny business under my roof! You will stay in your own rooms!" Molly stated putting her hands on her hips.

A blush crept into Fred's face. Molly was over the moon at Fred dating Hermione though she did give him a good talking too about how he better treat her probably. Ron then rushed upstairs to write to Harry. The twins then disappeared to their room to pack their belongings for moving into Grimmauld Place and to wait on Hermione's arrival.


	21. Chapter 21 - Number 12 Grimmauld Place

**Again I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. this is quite long so it'll make up for the last one being so short. I'm sorry about the lack of Fremione moments but I promise I'll make up for it.**

**Chapter 21 – Number 12 Grimmauld Place**

Fred had been counting down the hours until the arrival of his girlfriend Hermione. The time seemed to drag in and he was getting impatient.

"Will you stop pacing or you'll wear a hole in the carpet and Mum will go mental!" George spoke "Either that or I'll put a full body bind curse on you until Hermione comes." Fred stopped pacing the room and sat down on his bed.

"Have you made sure we've got everything we need packed for our products?" he asked George.

"Yes bro, I have everything we need. I've checked twice." George answered. "We might need to order in some more stuff or take a trip to Diagon Alley if Mum will allow us."

"Mum won't let us out of her sight until we go to Hogwarts. We'll be cooked up in this new place until we leave." Fred answered.

"You'd think we were about 10 still to hear Mum, not 17. We are of age now and she won't even let us do magic in the house." George said.

Little did Molly know but they had been using magic right under her nose for years.

"Fred and George get down here right now!" Molly bellowed up the stairs.

"Sounds like we're in trouble." George spoke.

"When are we not in trouble?" Fred wondered following his twin out of their room and down the stairs. On entering the living room Fred noticed his girlfriend stood in front of the fire having flooed to the burrow.

"HERMIONE!" He screeched pouncing on the poor girl to hug her.

"Fred give the poor girl room to breathe." Molly said. Fred pulled away while Hermione blushed frantically. "Dinner will be ready soon then we are going straight to head-quarters. Sirius and Lupin are waiting there for us."

Molly ushered Hermione into the kitchen to inform her of the letter regarding Harry. This also gave her a chance to talk to her about Fred while she kicked the boys and Ginny outside.

"How have you been dear? Have you been having a good summer so far?" Molly questioned

"I have been good thank you Molly. It's been ok, I was supposed to be going on holiday with my parents to France but I made them cancel so I could start preparing for my OWLS." Hermione answered.

"Oh but that's not until next year. You have a right to enjoy your summer." Molly spoke making the saucepan stir on its own.

"I know but I want to start planning now. No doubt we'll be snowed under with work this year." Hermione answered.

"And what about you and Fred? I have to say I was very surprised when I heard you two were dating." Molly spoke. Hermione's face blushed a little.

"Fred and I are going well. I'm quite surprised too. I mean it's only recently that I developed feelings for him but I'm really happy." Hermione replied.

"Oh good. I'm glad you're both happy. Maybe you'll end up a Weasley one day. I always thought you would and I've always seen you as a daughter anyways." Molly spoke.

"You are like a second Mother to me Molly." Hermione grinned feeling a huge amount of love towards Molly.

"Aww thank you dear. That really does mean a lot." Molly said. "Are you ok with me dating Fred?" Hermione asked.

"Of course I am dear. I am just hoping he'll look after you well. If not he'll have me to deal with. I've already had words with Ron about how to treated the two of you when you started dating." Molly answered.

George had written a letter to their Mother informing her of Ron's jealous behaviour. Molly was not impressed at all with her youngest son.

"Don't be letting him get in the way of your studies though when you go back to school, you know what he's like." Molly then said.

"Don't worry Mrs Weasley I won't." Hermione answered.

Once the Weasleys had tucked into a hearty meal prepared by Molly they packed up their things and headed off to number 12 Grimmauld Place – the head-quarters of the Order of the Phoenix. Hermione went alongside Fred; Ginny went with Molly and Ron with Arthur as they weren't old enough to apparate yet. The group landed in a side street so not to be seen by muggles. Arthur led his family down a normal looking row of houses.

"Are you sure this is the right place Arthur?" Molly questioned.

"Yes Mad eye showed me earlier on today." Arthur answered.

Upon looking at the row of houses there was no number 12. Arthur tapped a walking stick three times and the houses numbered 11 and 13 before we separate revealing number 12. As soon as the houses clicked into place Mad Eye appeared at the door and ushered everyone in side quickly. The house was not a pleasant site. It was dark, dingy and every part of it seemed to be covered in cobwebs and dust. Fred sneezed startling one of the horrible portraits hanging on the wall which started wailing in a high pitched tone.

"Will someone shut that bloody portrait up!" Mad Eye snapped limping into the kitchen.

The Weasley family and Hermione followed Mad Eye into the kitchen which was surprisingly clean. Sirius, Lupin and a young woman with bright pink hair called Nymphadora Tonks were already there.

"What is this place?" Ron questioned looking around clearly not impressed.

"This was my parent's old house. I lent it to Dumbledore for head-quarters for the order, the least I can do." Sirius answered. "There's a lot of work to be done to it however so I hope you're all prepared for a little cleaning." None of the children looked too impressed.

"Right I'll show you to your bedrooms." Molly stated pushing the children out of the kitchen.

"Just don't make too much noise or you'll start that bloody portrait off again." Mad Eye said his magical eye spinning.

Molly led the five teens up the dusty, dark stair case to their new bedrooms. Fred and George were obviously sharing, Hermione and Ginny together and Ron would be sharing with Harry when he arrived.

"You can all start sorting out your rooms, cleaning them up. Ron I'll give you a helping hand." Molly spoke. The teens separated into their rooms, wands out ready to give them a good cleaning.

"So she won't let us use magic in general but she will to let us clean." Fred stated entering their room. The room was just like the rest of the house; covered in dust and cobwebs.

"I'm pretty sure this place isn't safe for humans to live in." George said.

"You'd think with the amount of powerful witches and wizards that's been in through these doors lately they could do something about it." Fred added. Molly delivered a box full of cleaning products to each room for everyone to use.

"Mum why hasn't any of the order at least attempted to make this place liveable? It's a disgrace." Fred wondered waving his wand so the dust on top of the dressing table disappeared.

"They have been very busy dear with trying to contact previous members of the order, seeing whose most at risk and what not." Molly answered.

"Yes but there is no way this place is safe for us to live in, it's disgusting." George added.

"Yeah there are some of the most powerful witches and wizards in the order who could have this place cleaned with a wave of a wand but we have to do it." Fred whined.

"Look I'll see if I can talk Kingsley or even Dumbledore into doing something but they are exceptionally busy people." Molly answered.

"All they have to do is wave their bloody wands. It won't take them all day." Fred muttered.

George nodded his head in agreement before sneezing. The two of them worked for the rest of the evening trying to get their new bedroom clean so they could actually sleep in it. The moth eaten curtains were buzzing with Doxy's which they managed to stun before spraying them with the spray Molly had given them.

"I'm not liking this place at all Gred. It's dirty and we won't be able to go outside to play Quidditch. Plus there's an eerie feeling about it too." George spoke repairing a lamp.

"Tell me about it. I know it's Sirius' old house and everything but come on they could have got somewhere for us that was a hell of a lot cleaner." Fred answered.

"I suppose it's safe for everyone and that's all that matters." George spoke.


	22. Chapter 22 - Cleaning and Confessions

**Here's another chapter for you all to hopefully enjoy plus there is some Fremione in this one. It's quite hard trying to get them together at Grimmauld place when Molly's keeping them busy.**

**Chapter 22 –****Cleaning and Confessions**

It was a late night for all the occupants of 12 Grimmauld place as they made the house safe for them to live in. Various members of the Order came and gone but the teens were kept in their rooms cleaning much to their annoyance. Dumbledore made a flying visit and managed to cast a spell to shut the wailing portrait of Sirius' mother up in the hall way. He also managed to clean up the living room and drawing room with a wave of his wand. Molly and Tonks had visited the teens to see how they were getting on.

Tonks was the youngest member of the Order and the teens seemed to click with her instantly. Ron had joined the twins in their room as he was feeling lonely on his own without Harry by his side. Fred was still complaining about their new living conditions but he wasn't the only one, Ginny was too.

"At least you all have a roof over your head. It may not be a five star hotel but it'll have to do and we are very safe here." Molly stated.

Fred unfortunately hadn't a chance to spend time with Hermione which added to his frustration along with not being allowed outside to enjoy the lovely summer weather. He knew if they were back at the burrow they could go and chat down by the lake but they weren't allowed to leave the house at all now.

"Mum is being a slave driver. I just want to spend time with my girlfriend and I'm allowed to do that. I'm tempted to apparate back to the burrow to the lake with her for an hour or two." Fred whined to Tonks who was giving them a helping hand.

"Your Mum means well. She wants to keep you all safe and we have to make this place more liveable for you all." Tonks answered.

Everyone went to bed quite late exhausted though Fred and George had stayed up a little later to work on a product.

Molly insisted that everyone get up early to continue with the cleaning of the house.

"This is child slavery." George mumbled entering the kitchen to get breakfast.

"I think I've been bitten by something." Ron muttered scratching the back of his neck.

"Probably bed bugs." Fred answered.

"This place may be safe from you-know-who and his death eaters but it's not bloody safe for our health." Ron muttered.

"Will you all stop complaining?" Molly snapped.

"Can you blame us Mum? This place is horrible. I couldn't sleep a wink last night due to something buzzing around my room and then someone kept banging on a wall." Ginny moaned.

"Well I'm sorry you'll just have to stick it out until you go back to Hogwarts. Just don't let Sirius hear you complaining." Molly answered. "I am trying my best to make it more liveable for you all but its hard where there's been a lot of dark magic used which we can't remove."

One thing that didn't fail to impress was the breakfast that Molly served up which seemed to put a smile of everyone's faces. There was no time to chat however as Molly had demanded they go and start cleaning straight away. Grimmauld Place was very busy that afternoon with various members of the Order popping in to discuss the plans on collecting Harry from Privet Drive. The teens were made stay upstairs or in the living room away from the meetings much to their annoyance especially to Fred and George who were 17 and of age.

"I want to be a member of the order." Fred wined as he and George sat making their 10 second pimple remover cream in their room.

"Me too. We are 17 but Mum treats us like bloody kids." George answered.

"Dad would let us join and so would Lupin and Sirius. It's not fair that we have to miss out. We might be able to help. They'll need as many people in the Order as possible." Fred said."I'm not even allowed anywhere near Hermione either. Does Mum seriously think I'd sleep with the girl in this dump?"

"Mum would kill you if she thought the two of you were sleeping together. You'd be banned from going anywhere near her full stop." George said.

"I don't see Hermione as just a fling and don't intend on pushing her into sleeping with me. It would be more than Mum that would attempt to kill me." Fred answered adding some lace wing flies to his cauldron.

"Has thee Hermione Granger calmed thee Fred Weasley down? And yes I'd probably kill you too if you attempted to take advantage of her, she's only 15 and underage." George said his blue eyes widening.

"Maybe but this isn't just another girl I'm dating. I really, really like her, I'm serious about her and I am well aware of what age she is, Mum constantly reminds me of that fact." Fred answered."I want to treat her right, treat her properly you know like take her for dates to a muggle restaurant, buy her cute little presents, protect from gits like Malfoy."

George rolled his eyes.

"You're like a love sick puppy. Regarding Malfoy though I think Hermione is quite capable of standing up for herself. Remember she did punch him in the face once." George answered imaging Hermione punching Draco.

Fred leapt off the floor and headed towards the door

"I'm going to see Hermione." He stated leaving the room and heading down the corridor to Ginny and Hermione's room.

"Yes Fred can I help you?" Ginny questioned answering the door.

"Can I speak to Hermione?" Fred asked. Hermione set down her book and wondered over to the door. "Can we go somewhere quiet?" Hermione nodded her head and followed Fred out of the room.

"Don't worry it's nothing bad. I just wanted to spend some time with you."

"You did have me slightly worried there." Hermione spoke.

Fred led them down the stairs and into the empty living room. Hermione seemed a little tense and Fred could tell.

"Are you alright Mione?" he asked her as they sat down on the sofa.

"I'm just worried about Harry. He's cooked up with those horrible muggles and we're not allowed to tell him anything. He's probably frustrated and lonely and we can't do anything to help him. I feel like such a horrible friend." Hermione ranted off.

Fred wrapped his arm around her shoulder pulling her closer to him and began to play with her hair which usually calmed her down.

"He'll be here soon and you can fill him in on everything." Fred spoke trying to find the right words to say.

"I know but I'm worried he'll end up doing something stupid. He's blown up his Aunt before without actually meaning to do it so goodness what he could be capable of now. What if he does something and does end up getting expelled for good?" Hermione cried nestling into Fred's chest.

Fred didn't know what to say that would make her feel better. He usually did have an answer for everything but this time he didn't.

"He won't like the fact that we've been keeping things from him but we can't chance sending him something in case it falls into the wrong hands and it's horrible. I even suggested ringing him using a telephone at my parent's house but Dumbledore wouldn't let me."

"A what?" Fred questioned.

"A telephone. It's a gadget that allowed you to contact people by dialling a special number. I'll show you sometime." Hermione answered.

Fred was still slightly confused.

"You'll have to show me the muggle world sometime. I'd quite like to learn more about all these gadgets you all use." Fred spoke grinning.

"I will when all of this ends. My parents have actually suggested you all come over for dinner some time." Hermione said.

"Mum and Dad would love that, especially Dad. I'd love to properly meet your parents." Fred said."I don't think they'd like me very much though."

"Oh don't be silly Fred, they'd love you." Hermione answered.

"But what if they think I'm not good enough for you? What if they think I'm just some immature, prank playing, rule breaking git who's trying to lead their daughter astray?" Fred wondered.

"They won't think that at all. I don't even think that about you. You just happen to be one of the smartest, kindest and funniest guys I know." Hermione said, she could have sworn she seen Fred blush slightly. "I maybe thought that about you once upon a time but not now that I've got to know the real Fred. I also left out that you are extremely handsome too." Fred's face broke into a wide grin.

"I always knew I was the better looking twin." He chirped winking. "Just don't tell George I said that."

"You're maybe not the most modest person I know though." Hermione giggled playfully hitting Fred's arm.

"I think Harry definitely deserves that award." Fred answered rubbing his arm where Hermione had slapped him. "Feeling better?"

"Yes a little. Thank you Fred, you always know how to cheer me up." Hermione answered snuggling into Fred's chest again.

The door of the living room flew open making Fred and Hermione jump apart.

"What in Merlin are you two doing in here?" Molly shouted placing her hands on her hips.

"Just talking that's all Mum. Hermione's just worried about Harry." Fred answered.

"I'm sorry Mrs Weasley I was just going." Hermione said sheepishly as she went to leave the room but Molly blocked the door.

"Look I don't mind you two spending time together just don't be doing anything you shouldn't be." Molly spoke which made both Fred and Hermione's face blush bright red.

"Mum! Please don't go there." Fred whined clearly embarrassed. Hermione couldn't leave the room quick enough to go back to her and Ginny's room while Fred returning to his room.

"She didn't give you the birds and bees talk did she?" George wondered trying in vain not to laugh.

"Thank Merlin she didn't. It would be highly embarrassing. Plus Dad has already given us it after he overhead us talking about me sleeping with Alicia at that time." Fred answered.

"How can I forget that? Your face was as red as your hair by the time he'd finished. He was going to write to Dumbledore and everything." George giggled.

"Don't even remind me about that. I had to tell Dad I hadn't actually slept with her and that he had no need to write to Dumbledore. I think I would have died in embarrassment." Fred spoke.

"I really don't think Dumbledore would care. Obviously we're not allowed in the girls dormitories but that's it. Plus you and Alicia got it on in the Quidditch changing rooms after practice." George said.

"Can we change the subject and cause some mischief or something? I'm bored." Fred questioned.

"Shall we test out the extendable ears?" George suggested.


	23. Chapter 23 - The Arrival of Harry Potter

**Hello sorry for the lack of updates. I've been sick with the flu, been to see Little mix and have had no internet access.**

**This is one of the chapters that I used the order of the phoenix book for guidance and I've also taken some quotes etc from the book.**

**Chapter 23 – The Arrival of Harry Potter**  
The collection of Harry Potter had been in planning since before the Weasley family arrived at Grimmauld place. Five members of the order would go and collect him from Privet Drive and bring him to Grimmauld Place where he'd stay for the rest of the summer holidays. Ron and Hermione couldn't wait to see their best friend but were worried about what all had been happening to him. They felt like they had failed him at a time when he needed them the most.

"Oh Ron how are we going to make it up to him? He'll hate us for keeping things from him." Hermione cried as she sat in the living room along with Ron and Ginny playing exploding snap.

"I don't know. We're just going to have to tell him everything when he arrives and explain why we couldn't tell him stuff and just hope he understands." Ron answered.

The members of the Order going to collect Harry were Tonks, Mad Eye, Kingsley, a female witch called Joyce and an auror called Dawlish. Mad Eye was barking orders at the group left, right and centre.

"We go there collect Potter and get back here as soon as possible!"

"And what happens if we get tailed?" Dawlish questioned.

"One of us will have to apparate with Potter then!" Mad Eye answered.

The group then left to go and collect Harry. Hermione began pacing the floor nervously.

"I'm off to get Fred; he's the only person who seems to be able to calm her down!" Ginny stated jumping off the floor and dashing up the stairs to get her older brother.

"Hermione please stop worrying. Harry will be in safe hands." Ron spoke. Fred and George joined the others in the living room with Fred asking Hermione for her help with a love potion they were attempting to make.

"You aren't going to test this on me are you?" she questioned slightly worried.

"Of course we won't Mione." Fred answered.

"I might though so you fall for the more handsome twin." George grinned.

Ginny rolled her eyes at her twin brothers. Harry's collection went without any drama surprisingly. He returned to Grimmauld Place in one piece starving with hunger. Molly rushed straight to the kitchen to cook up some food for him and the others. Harry wondered off up the stair case into his and Ron's room.

"Oh my goodness Harry you're here." Hermione stated flinging her arms around his neck, nearly knocking him off his feet. Hermione pulled away so Ron could give his best friend a Hug.

"Oh Harry I bet you are furious with us and I don't blame you but Dumbledore made us swear we wouldn't tell you anything in case our letters got into the wrong hands. We wanted to tell you, we really did." Hermione stated at 90mph. They could tell Harry was cross with them.

"So you've been speaking to Dumbledore?" he questioned the lump of lead in his stomach feeling heavier by the second.

"Yes he's visited here a few times to keep the order updated but he just told us not to say anything to you in letters in case they got into the wrong hands, apparently owls are being intercepted now. Honestly Harry we wanted to write, we really did. I feel so bad that we couldn't." Hermione answered.

"What is this place anyways?" Harry wondered looking around the dusty, dark room.

"Head-quarters of the Order of the phoenix, the secret society Dumbledore set up last time you-know-who was at large." Ron answered.

"So what all has been going on then? What all have you found out while I've been cooked up at the Dursleys? Having a good time without me?" Harry asked coldly.

"We haven't been allowed into the meetings downstairs. Mum won't even let Fred and George in and they're of age. We just know that Dumbledore is trying to round up all the old Order members." Ron answered. Harry felt even angrier now.

"BIG DEAL YOU HAVEN'T BEEN IN THE MEETINGS BUT YOU'VE STILL BEEN HERE HAVEN'T YOU? YOU'VE STILL BEEN TOGETHER WHILE I'VE BEEN STUCK AT THE DURSLEYS FOR A MONTH ON MY OWN!" Harry shouted scaring Hermione slightly even though she was expecting it.

Harry couldn't keep his cool any longer. He just wanted to shout at the top of his voice and tell his two best friends how he really felt. He felt bitter and like he was being left out of something he could help with.

"BUT WHY WOULD I WANT TO KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON? WHY SHOULD ANYONE BOTHER TO TELL ME WHAT'S BEEN HAPPENING? AFTER ALL I WAS THE ONE WHO FOUGHT OFF VOLDEMORT AND DEMENTORS!" He shouted anger filling every inch of his shaking body.

"Harry we really wanted to tell you - "Hermione spoke but was cut off by Harry again

"WELL YOU CAN'T HAVE WANTED TO THAT MUCH, OR YOU'D HAVE SENT ME AN OWL, BUT OF COURSE DUMBLEDORE MADE YOU SWEAR!" Harry ranted. "FOUR LONG WEEKS I'VE BEEN STUCK WITHOUT AN OUNCE OF NEWS AT THE DURSLEY'S. IVE BEEN LISTENING TO THE NEWS AND STEALING NEWSPAPERS FROM BINS TO TRY AND FIND OUT WHAT'S BEEN HAPPENING." Hermione burst into tears grabbing hold of Ron for support.

"Harry you've every right to be angry with us but please hear us out." She cried.

"YES I GET IT YOU COULDN'T TELL ME BECAUSE OF DUMBLEDORE BUT YOU COULD HAVE FOUND A WAY!" Harry shouted.

With two loud cracks Fred and George apparated into the room landing on Harry and Ron's beds. Hermione and Ron both jumped a mile.

"We thought you heard your dulcet tones Harry." George said grinning.

"You don't want to bottle all that anger up like that mate, let it all out. I'm sure there are a few people fifty miles away who didn't hear you." Fred said. Hermione shot Fred a look as if to tell him to shut up. Harry's face seemed to soften a little at the sight of Fred and George.

"So what is all the shouting about?" George wondered.

"Yeah we couldn't hear what was going on downstairs because of it all." Fred added. Three sets of eyes just looked at the twins blankly. Ginny then appeared

"Harry I thought it was you I heard." She chirped sitting down on the bed beside Fred.

"I think everyone heard Harry." Fred answered.

"Right are you lot going to come with us to listen in or not?" George questioned holding up a realistic looking ear hanging on a long piece of string. Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione followed Fred and George out into the hallway.

"You've got to keep really quiet or else you won't hear anything." Fred said quietly. They all gathered around the top of the stairs around the ear while George lowered the other one so it stopped right outside the door of the room where the meeting was taking place.

"What the hell is Snape doing here?" Harry questioned the anger he had felt earlier returning.

"He's part of the order." George answered.

"I don't why though, I wouldn't have thought of Snape as being on our side." Fred added.

Harry's blood began to boil at the sound of his Potion teacher's cold voice. Their eavesdropping was short lived when Hermione's cat decided to eat the extendable ear.

"Hermione I hate your cat." George stated pulling the piece of string back up again. Harry stormed off towards his room slamming the door behind him while the others watched.

"I don't think he's too happy." Fred said which earned him a slap on the arm from Hermione.

"Can you blame him? He's been cooked up for weeks without one ounce of information from us and he feels like we've been having a brilliant time here without him. We've really let him down and I feel so bad." Hermione said feeling the tears prick the back of her eyes.

"Come here Mione, don't you be blaming yourself; you were just doing what Dumbledore had asked you to do." Fred answered pulling Hermione into a hug.

"Do you want us to go and chat to him?" George wondered. He wasn't going to listen to Ron or Hermione but he might actually listen to the twins.

"It's worth a try." Ron answered. "We'll go down and see if dinner is ready." Ginny said. Fred and George headed off towards Harry's room while the other three went down stairs.


	24. Chapter 24 - The Truth

**Again I used the order of the phoenix book for this chapter, I have changed part of it slightly though - not one of my best chapters.**

**I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. Disclaimer - used quotes from the order of the phoenix book.**

**Chapter 24 – The Truth**  
Fred knocked on the door but there was no answer.

"Harry is us; Fred and George." Fred shouted. The door unlocked and Harry peered his head around it.

"Can we come in?" George asked. Harry nodded and let the twins in.

"How is the joke shop planning going?" Harry wondered.

"It's going ok but we're running out of ingredients and Mum won't let us leave the house to go and get some more." Fred answered.

"We've been looking at buying a property for our shop but we haven't heard anything back yet. It's all thanks to you of course. We couldn't have done it all without you." George smiled. "And we got Ron some new dress robes like you asked. Though we thought we might get more of a laugh if he kept his old frilly ones."

This made Harry laugh too.

"At least the money is being put to good use. We could do with a laugh these days." Harry answered.

"Look Harry I know you're mad at Ron and Hermione and I don't blame you for being so but they have tired mate." Fred spoke choosing his words carefully.

"I know and I know it's not all their fault but for the past four weeks I've been cooked up in that hell hole without a word of news from them. You all could have hurt or worse killed for all I knew. Then I find out that there's this secret society going on and Dumbledore demanded that it's all kept from me when I can help them out, after all I was the one who fought off you-know-who." Harry answered but he was much calmer this time around. For some reason he couldn't be angry with the twins if he tried, they seemed to have a calming influence on him either that or he was slightly scared of them.

"I even thought about writing to you two and Ginny but I didn't know whether you'd reply or not."

Fred dropped his head feeling guilty. They owed Harry so much after he gave them his winnings to start up their joke shop and they too felt like they'd let him down.

"We're on your side Harry and we believe you that he's back." George spoke patting Harry on the shoulder.

"Yeah we've got your back mate. I just wish we could have helped you more." Fred added. A small smile appeared on Harry's face.

"And if we hear anything or get told anything from the Order you'll be the first to know." George said sincerely.

"Thanks guys. I really do hope you get this joke shop up and running, the sooner the better in my eyes." Harry answered.

"We'll try our best but it probably won't be until we finish school. If we can leave early to open it we will." Fred answered.

After his chat with the twins Harry felt much better and much calmer. Molly had called the group down for dinner and Harry could have eaten a hippogriff. Lupin, Sirius, Mad Eye and Arthur were all there sat around a long dinner table.

"It smells lovely Molly." Harry chirped.

Molly began serving up the delicious dinner while Sirius began explaining about the house being his Mother's.

"No one has lived here in 10 years except for Kreacher her house elf, but he's gone slightly mental. He won't take orders from any of us especially me or he won't do any cleaning or anything so we have had to do it all so it's fit for us to live in." Sirius explained.

If Harry thought being cooked up at the Dursley's was bad, Sirius was having it far worse. He couldn't leave the house for fear of being seen.

"The Ministry are still looking for me so I can't go anywhere. It's been driving me mad. The cleaning has kept me occupied but I'd like to get outside, get some fresh air and enjoy the lovely sunny weather." Sirius said."So have you not got any questions for us Harry?"

"I asked Ron and Hermione but as they're not in the order they don't know everything." Harry answered.

"And too right, you're all far too young." Molly answered not looking too impressed. Harry clenched his fists under the table as anger bubbled up inside him again.

"Harry has a right to know what's been going on after all he's the one who saw Voldemort come back and fought of dementors. He's been trapped in that house for weeks and hasn't been told anything from anyone." Sirius stated knowing all too well how Harry must have felt being cooked up for weeks.

"We haven't even been told everything when we're 17!" George stated.

"We're apparently too young to be in the order too." Fred said in an annoyed tone.

"Look I am not arguing with you both, you are still too young at 17. You can join once you finish school. The Order is only for accomplished witches and wizards who have left school and fought in the real world" Molly stated.

"We've only one year left at school and we turn 18 in April." Fred huffed

"Unfortunately I have no say in what your parents tell you both, however if it was I would be telling you everything." Sirius answered looking at the twins who both had faces like thunder. "But as Harry is my Godfather I think he has a right to know what has been going on." Molly was not at all impressed by what Sirius had said.

"Mum we're not kids anymore, we're 17 and of age so we have a right to know too and we should be allowed to join the order." Fred stated.

"They have got a point Molly." Arthur answered.

"I do not wish to discuss this matter, you are not joining the order and that is final!" Molly snapped. "And as for Harry he is only 15 and only a child!"

"Molly he may only be 15 but he's dealt with more in his short live than the rest of us have. He's not a child anymore either, we can't keep mollycoddling him!" Sirius stated.

"Look Sirius I know you like to take risks but as Harry's Godfather I would have thought you would have wanted to keep him safe which is what we are aiming to do not feed him to the wolves." Molly spoke as though Harry wasn't in the room. Lupin grimaced at the wolf comment. None of the others dared to speak except for Lupin

"Personally I think Harry ought to know the facts, not everything just a general jist as to what has been going on." He said.

Harry felt a huge surge of gratitude towards Lupin for that. Molly looked defeated and let out a small sigh.

"Look Molly Harry is not your son. I know you care about him as though he is but you're not the only person at this table to cares about Harry and who has his best interests at heart." Sirius said.

"I want to know what's going on!" Harry demanded loudly. Molly knew she was fighting a losing battle.

"The rest of you can go upstairs to your rooms." Molly stated pointing to Fred, George, Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

"What in Merlin? Mum we're of age. We should be allowed to stay!" George protested.

"Yeah and we're Harry's best friends and he'll tell us everything anyways!" Ron added.

"And I'm not going upstairs on my own that house elf is probably snooping around, he freaks me out!" Ginny protested.

Molly rolled her eyes not having the energy to argue with her family. Sirius and Lupin began to fill everyone in on what has been happening regarding Voldemort.

"So where do the Order come into this?" Harry wondered.

"Well our job is to make sure that Voldemort can't carry out his plans." Sirius answered.

"We think he wants to build up his army again. He's already got his death eaters back and no doubt he'll want to rally up loads of other dark creatures." Lupin said.

"Our job is to try and convince people that he is back so they can prepare themselves but it's been hard when the Ministry don't believe that he's back. A lot of people believe the Ministry so it's been tricky especially to do it without the Ministry knowing." Sirius explained.

Lupin and Sirius continued to explain everything to Harry while the others listened carefully.

"We also think that Voldemort is after something else more powerful than followers, some sort of a weapon." Sirius said.

"Now, now Sirius I think you've told everyone quite enough." Molly stated. "That is enough for tonight I think."

"No I want to know more. If Voldemort is building up an army then I want to fight!" Harry stated and everyone grimaced at the mention of Voldemort's name.

"Yeah we want to fight too!" Fred and George said together.

"No you will not!" Molly protested.

"You can't stop us Mum!" Fred answered.

"You are still my sons and will do what I say!" Molly snapped.

Fred jumped off his chair pushing it back so it toppled over and stormed up the stairs with George hot on his heels muttering about being treated like a child.

"Molly dear you've got to stop treating Fred and George like children. They are technically adults now and we need as many people as possible on our side. You don't want to drive them away." Arthur spoke moving to his wife's side.

Molly knew Arthur was right. They had already lost Percy to his job at the Ministry and she couldn't afford to lose anymore of her children. Hermione too had jumped off her seat and went upstairs to find Fred.

"I think you've heard enough for tonight Harry. We'll tell more later." Sirius said. Harry didn't want to argue, his head was already spinning from everything he had been told.


	25. Chapter 25 - Prefects

**Thank you again for all the reviews and comments. Hope you're all still enjoying reading this as much as I am writing it.**

**Here's another chapter for you all to enjoy. Again a few parts of this has been taken from the order of the phoenix book because it's one of my fave twin parts which I wished had been in the movie.**

**Chapter 25 – Prefects**  
Harry had hardly slept a wink as he went over everything he had been told. What was it that Voldemort was looking for? What could possibly be more powerful than thousands of followers? Surely the most powerful weapon a wizard had was his magic? He would murder someone by using Avada Kedava so what else did he want? Harry was still slightly annoyed with Ron and Hermione but he was more annoyed at Molly for treating him like a child. Fred and George too weren't best pleased with their Mother's attitude towards them wanting to join the Order. They had all gathered in Harry and Ron's room to have a good old rant about how they all felt. They placed a silencing spell around the room so Molly wouldn't hear them. Harry felt sorry for the twins; she was rather hard on them when they didn't deserve it.

"Thank Merlin for Sirius, Lupin, Bill and Dad they all seem to talk Mum around." George spoke.

"Sirius and Lupin have been great. Did you know the Maurader's map belonged to them?" Fred asked Harry.

"Yes Lupin told me at the end of my third year after he took it off me. It belonged to Sirius, Lupin, my Dad and Peter Pettigrew." Harry answered.

"As in my old rat?" Ron questioned. "Yeah they were all best friends at school." Harry replied.

The next day was filled with cleaning, cleaning and more cleaning. It seemed to be never ending but Molly was acting like Sergeant Major bossing them about left right and centre.

"Honestly you'd think I was about 12 to hear her too." Sirius spoke when Molly disappeared to make lunch. "I wish we all could get outside and enjoy the lovely summer weather. It's driving me mental."

"Why don't you cast a disguise on yourself?" Fred suggested.

"Why didn't I think of that? Tomorrow we're going out somewhere, even if it's to a local park." Sirius answered his eyes lighting up.

"That's if we can get past Mum." George said.

"I'll put a full body bind curse on her if I need to." Sirius answered.

"Harry you could show us how to play football. I've still got that one Dean gave me." Ron suggested.

"I will do if we are allowed out. There's a park across the road we could go too." Harry answered.

"I don't think we'll be allowed. It'll be too risky even with disguises." Hermione said.

Their plans on escaping the house was interrupted by a flustered looking Molly dashing into the room clutching everyone's Hogwarts letters.

"Your letters have arrived. Let me know what books you all need and I'll get them on a trip into Diagon Alley." She said handing everyone their letters then disappeared to finish dinner.

"Looks like we've got another new Defence against the dark arts teacher this year again." Fred stated looking up from his letter.

"I wonder who it'll be this time? I hope we get someone good." George answered.

"Oh my goodness, I don't believe it!" Hermione gasped her eyes filling with tears.

"What is it Hermione?" Harry questioned.

"I've only gone and been made a Gryffindor prefect." She cried in shock.

"Oh god." Fred muttered.

"HA HA Freddie's dating a prefect, Freddie's dating a prefect." George sang taking the mickey out of his twin.

Ron however had gone pale and was stood with his mouth wide open staring blankly at his letter.

"Ron what the hell is wrong with you?" Fred questioned looking at his younger brother.

"I…I don't believe it….I can't be….I've only been made a prefect too." He stuttered holding up his scarlet and gold badge.

"Are you sure you've got the right letter?" George questioned eyeing Ron up suspiciously.

Harry checked his letter and sure enough he had the right one.

"No it's definitely mine." Ron answered checking.

Hermione bounced over and pulled Ron into a massive hug nearly knocking him off his feet.

"Harry we thought you were certain to be a prefect." George spoke moving over to check Harry's letter.

"I'm glad I'm not. I think I've caused too much trouble to be one." Harry answered thankful he wasn't.

"Wait until Mum finds out she's going to be so proud of little Ronnikins being a prefect." George said while Fred pretended to vomit.

"But why did Dumbledore pick me over Harry?" Ron wondered.

"Maybe he hopes you two can rein him in a bit, keep him out of trouble." George answered.

"Oh Freddie you'll have to be behave yourself now Granger is a prefect." Fred poked his tongue out at his twin.

Molly dashed up the stairs carrying a plate full of sandwiches and goblets of pumpkin juice.

"Well what all do I have to get you all?" Molly asked.

"You should get Ron something to match his new badge." Fred giggled.

"His what?" Molly questioned.

"His brand new shiny prefect badge." George answered looking like he was about to be sick.

"Ron you're not a….a prefect are you?" Molly questioned looking her youngest son up and down.

"Yes Mum he is." George answered knowing exactly what was coming.

"Oh Ron I don't believe it, a prefect that's everyone in the family." Molly shrieked pulling Ron into a bone crushing hug.

"What are Fred and I, next door neighbours?" George questioned but his Mother totally ignored him while she smothered Ron in kisses, making his face turn the colour of his hair.

"Oh Ron I am so proud of you. Wait until your Father hears about this, he will be so happy." Molly cried.

Fred and George made retching noises behind Molly's back but again they were totally ignored by her.

"I'm glad we didn't have to go through his Gred." George muttered to his twin.

"You and me both. Oh the humiliation." Fred answered.

"So what would you like me to buy you?" Molly asked pulling away from a clearly embarrassed Ron.

"I'd quite like a new broom Mum." Ron suggested. "It doesn't have to be a hugely expensive one just one of the new Cleansweep ones will do."

"I'll see what I can do just for you Ron." Molly replied grinning proudly at Ron.

"Mum can we get new brooms too? You know for _not_ becoming prefects?" Fred questioned

"Yeah our old ones are falling apart and it's our last year on the Quidditch team so we want to have new ones." George added.

"I'm sorry boys but we just can't afford to buy you all new brooms." Molly replied sadly.

Fred rolled his eyes and watched as his Mother left the room drying her teary eyes on her apron.

"Don't worry we'll treat ourselves to some new ones." George said quietly to Fred. Fred stood up and walked towards Hermione who had a massive grin plastered on her face.

"I suppose I should congratulate you Mione on becoming a prefect, can't say I'm surprised though." Fred spoke wrapping his arms around her tiny waist.

"Thank you Fred, just promise me you'll try and be on your best behaviour this year." Hermione answered.

George burst into a fit of giggles, nearly choking on his pumpkin juice in the process.

"Well I don't want to make promises I can't keep Mione but I'll try my best." Fred replied.

"You've got Fred wrapped around your little finger Hermione and it's quite scary." George spoke pulling himself together.

"We're going to have to be on our best behaviour with these two as prefects Gred." Fred said pulling away from Hermione.

Much to Fred and George's distaste Molly was gushing about Ron becoming a prefect for the rest of the day, she even had a celebratory tea complete with a banner.


	26. Hogwarts, Umbridge and Enemies

Thank you again for all the reviews. Hope you all continue to enjoy this story and keep the reviews coming.

I've taken parts of this from the books and the order of the phoenix movie.

**Chapter 26 – Hogwarts, Umbridge and Enemies**  
Before all of the children knew it, they were on the Hogwart's express on their way back to Hogwarts. Fred and George were extremely glad to get out of their Mother's clutches where they could have some fun with their friends without her shouting at them 24/7. However for Harry it was a totally different story, as he stepped onto Platform 9 ¾ he received dirty looks and stares from his fellow students as well as people clearly whispering about him.

"Just ignore them Harry." Hermione and Ron both kept telling him.

He would have been lying it he said it wasn't pissing him off because it was. Some people were still blaming him for Cedric Diggory's accidental death but he hadn't the energy to explain himself to them. The Slytherins were being even more rude to him than usual especially as he outed some of their parents as death eaters. Neville and Ginny had joined Harry, Ron and Hermione in their carriage with Fred, George and their friends in the one next to them. They peered their heads in a few times to make sure everything was ok and that no one was seriously bothering Harry and the gang. Thankfully the journey to Hogwarts went without any major drama. No one had bothered Harry since they took off to Scotland. By the time they had reached Hogsmeade station it was pitch black and eerily cold.

"What are those?" Harry questioned as they approached the carriages which take them up to the school.

"What are what?" Ron wondered.

"Those things pulling the carriages." Harry replied eyeing the black skeletal winged horses suspiciously.

"There's nothing pulling the carriages Harry." Hermione answered looking as if her friend had gone mad. Harry shook his head, there was definitely something pulling them this time.

"Don't worry Harry I can see them too." Neville said.

That made Harry feel a little better knowing he wasn't the only one. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville stepped onto the carriage where a long blonde haired petite girl was sitting reading a magazine upside down.

"Don't worry Harry Potter I can see them too, you're just as sane as I am." The girl said in a dreamy voice. Hermione winched.

"This is Looney, I mean Luna Lovegood." She said sheepishly.

"That's a very interesting necklace you're wearing Luna." Hermione said changing the subject quickly.

"It's a charm actually, it keeps away the Nargles." Luna answered.

Ron who was sat beside the girl known as Luna moved as far away from the girl as he could.

"What are Nargles?" He quietly asked Hermione.

"No idea." Hermione answered back.

Harry was never as glad to get out of the carriage and into the school.

"That Luna is a bit mental." Ron commented as they walked to the Great Hall.

Again sets of eyes were burning into Harry as he walked to the Gryffindor table, sitting down between Ron and Hermione.

"Who's that woman in the pink?" Ron asked.

"She was at my hearing. She works for the Ministry." Harry answered.

"She must be the new Defence against the dark arts teacher." Fred stated.

"Her clothes are vile." Ginny commented looking like she was about to be sick.

The nervous looking first years were lead into the Great Hall by Professor McGonagall to get sorted into their houses. The sorting hat even had a new song telling the students that although they make be from different houses that they need to unite in the dark times. Harry didn't really pay attention to what it was singing though. Fred tried to distract Hermione by placing his hand on her leg which she slapped away, her face burning red. During the feast he attempted to flirt with Hermione but she was having none of it.

"You'd think you were ashamed of me Mione." Fred huffed.

"I'm not Fred but we are in public and there are teachers sat over there watching." Hermione answered.

"And you have to set a good example to the younger kids now that you are a prefect." George said.

"Funny enough that is what a Prefect is supposed to do." Hermione retorted. George rolled his eyes.

"As much as I like Hermione you really do have your work cut out now she's a prefect." he whispered into his twins ear.

"Don't remind me." Fred huffed folding his arms across his chest.

Once the amazing feast had finished Dumbledore took to his podium to address the students who looked like they were in some sort of a food coma.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts to our brand new students and our returning ones. I'd like to introduce you all to our new defence against the dark arts professor, Professor Dolores Umbridge." He stated.

"Hem hem" came a squeaky voice. "Thank you Professor Dumbledore for that lovely warm welcome." She said in a high pitched girly voice which seemed to send a shudder down Hermione's spine.

"It's lovely to see so many happy, smiley faces looking back at me. I can't wait to begin teaching you all and I'm sure we'll all be great friends here." She then spoke in a sickly sweet voice.

"That's likely." Fred and George said at the same time looking less impressed with their new Professor.

"Bring back Lupin." Ginny added quietly.

This was the first time since Harry had started the school that a Professor had interrupted Dumbledore's speech to address the students. Harry also noticed that there weren't very many smiley faces in the hall, most looked petrified and others shocked. She then began a huge speech.

"What on earth is she on about?" Ron asked

"I think she's trying to tell us that the Ministry are interfering at Hogwarts." Hermione said to Ron and Harry who looked baffled at Umbridge's speech.

Harry had a really bad feeling about this new teacher, especially after the way she acted at his hearing. Harry's bad luck continued once he returned to the Gryffindor common room where all his fellow students were sat. As soon as he entered everything went quiet with all eyes on him. You could have cut the tension with a knife.

"Hey guys did you have a good summer?" Harry asked Dean and Seamus in an attempt to break the horrible silence that was lingering.

"Mine wasn't too bad, much better than Seamus' though." Dean answered. Seamus jumped off his seat.

"Me Mam didn't want me to come back this year because of what's been said about you and Dumbledore in the Daily Prophet about you-know-who being back. She think's Dumbledore has gone mental." Seamus stated coldly, his blue eyes boaring into Harry.

"And does she believe everything the Prophet says?" Harry questioned.

"Yeah funny enough she does." Seamus answered.

"Well then she's a fool." Harry replied.

"Don't call my Mother a fool!" Seamus spat.

"I'll call anyone a fool if they believe that believes that rubbish." Harry snapped back storming up to his dorm.

"Has anyone else got a problem with Harry?" Ron questioned looking around the room then followed Harry up the stairs.

"What is your problem Seamus?" Fred questioned jumping off his own seat.

"He's what's the problem, going on about you-know being back." Seamus snapped.

"And you don't believe him?" George asked standing beside his twin.

"No I don't. I think he's off his rocker that's what I think!" Seamus answered.

"There was me thinking that Dumbledore told us all to stick together in these dark times and Harry can't even rely on someone who's supposed to be his friend, absolutely pathetic." Fred stated folding his arms across his chest.

"And I suppose you believe him?" Seamus spat.

"Yeah funnily enough we do. Funny enough Seamus we know a hell of a lot more than you do about what has been going on and Harry just happens to be a very good friend of ours so of course we're on his side." George answered.

Seamus never replied just stormed up to his dormitory with Dean hot on his hells. Harry, Ron and Neville were already in their beds with the curtains pulled around them.


	27. Chapter 27 - Defence Against Nothing

Here's another chapter for you lovely people

**Chapter 27 – Defence against nothing**  
Hermione had been taking her Prefect duties very seriously and this annoyed Fred. She seemed to be spending most of her time either studying or carrying out her Prefect duties which usually meant shouting at students who were messing around. Fred seriously began to think they were drifting apart and every time he tried to speak to her, she brushed him off claiming she was too busy with homework.

"What have I done wrong Forge?" Fred asked his twin brother as they sat outside enjoying the last of the decent weather.

"I have no idea mate. I don't think you've done anything wrong." George answered.

Just then Hermione appeared alongside Ron and Hermione clearly in a fluster about something. Fred jumped up and dashed straight over to them.

"Are you alright Hermione?" He wondered.

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks, her face calming down at the sight of Fred.

"We'll leave you two too it." Harry said then he and Ron took off towards Hagrid's hut to see if he was back.

"Oh Fred its Professor Umbridge she's absolutely vile. She's not allowing us to do any magic and she won't be teaching us any defensive spells. We won't be able to defend ourselves and she's given Harry detention already because he shouted at her." Hermione ranted as she walked over to where George was sat.

"I know she's a right old bat. Like we're supposed to be learning about non-verbal spells this year and she is refusing to teach us them. Adam Carroll from Ravenclaw got detention with her too. I'm surprised George and I didn't." Fred answered.

"If you-know-who is really back and he starts up a war again how are we all going to fight and defend ourselves? The Order will need as many people to join them as possible. It's horrible, it really is." Hermione cried.

"We'll sort something out. I'm sure Dumbledore won't let her get away with it." George answered.

"Yeah Dumbledore is on our side and he'll make sure we get taught all we need to know." Fred added pulling Hermione into a hug.

"But what if she's trying to get rid of Dumbledore? The Ministry is interfering with the school and they don't believe Harry or Dumbledore. They're going to try and stop him teaching us anything." Hermione answered.

"Honestly Hermione, this is Dumbledore we are talking about here, one of the greatest wizards of all time. Do you honestly think he's going to let the Ministry interfere?" George asked.

"Anything is possible in this world." Hermione answered. "I feel so sorry for Harry, everyone seems to be against him. I've never seen him so alone and vulnerable, even more so than last year. Even his so called friends have turned against him. Seamus is still ignoring him."

"We're all on his side, Lee, Ange, Alicia, Katie – we are all on Harry's side and he's got you and Ron." George answered.

"Fat lot of good Ron and I have been lately. I don't know what I can do to help him." Hermione cried.

"Just be there for him Mione, like you always are, just lay off trying to tell him what to do a little bit." Fred answered.

Their conversation was interrupted by a short, plump woman dressed in all pink complete with a pink bow in her short brown hair.

"Oh look who it is." George mumbled as the toad like woman stepped out the huge doors looking around at the students who were scattered around chatting with friends, doing homework or reading. Hermione jumped out of Fred's arms and moved to sit in front of them crossed legs.

"Get that shirt tucked in Mr Bailey!" She shouted to a 4th year Ravenclaw student.

"Miss Daley I hope that wasn't a summoning spell I have just seen you using. Magic is not allowed in the corridors."

"She has got to be joking?" Fred said watching her go around the groups of students where she picked out things they were doing wrong or shouldn't have been doing.

"Look I'm going to head back up the common room. I'll see you up there" Hermione stated jumping up and adjusting her uniform.

"Promise me you'll stay out of trouble." Fred and George nodded their heads.

It wasn't long before Fred and George had found themselves with detention with Umbridge. She had caught them letting off some small fireworks in the courtyard. Hermione had no sympathy for them. She was not their biggest fan at that moment in time. Fred and George had advertised on the notice board in the Gryffindor common room for people to test their products. Hermione was fuming, ripped down the advertisement and threatened to go straight to McGonagall then refused to speak to Fred for the next two days. Fred thought this was the end of their relationship. Fred and George's detention with Umbridge did not go well. She had made them write lines with a special quill of hers which when you wrote with it engraved the words into the back of your hand, meaning you were writing the lines with your own blood. Both were absolutely fuming when they returned to the common room clutching their painful, swollen, bloodied hands.

"What in Merlin did she do to you both?" Hermione asked jumping off the arm chair and dashing over.

She grabbed Fred's sore hand and looked at the words engraved into it

"I must not let off anymore fireworks." It was read raw and seeping blood.

"You need to go to Madame Pomfrey and get that healed." She stated.

"No it's alright. Nothing I can't handle." Fred answered.

"But you'll be left with a horrible scar. It could get infected." Hermione answered.

"Look wait down here. I might have something that can help." Hermione dashed next the stairs, taking two at a time.

"I'm not going to lie Fred but my hand bloody hurts. I think we should go and see Madame Pomfrey." George said quietly wiggling the fingers on his injured hand.

"Mine hurts like hell too. She can't get away with torturing us, its child abuse." Fred answered.

The two sat down on one of the sofas and waited patiently on Hermione's returning. She returned a few moments later with a plastic bowl in her hands nearly spilling the contents in the process.

"Here soak your hands in this. It's murtlap essence and will help stop any infection." She said.

"it'll also help them to heal quicker so hopefully you won't be left with any scarring."

"Hermione I definitely think you should consider being a healer when you leave here." Fred said as he dipped his hand into the yellow liquid making his hand instantly feel better.

"You are amazing you are." George spoke grinning.


	28. Chapter 28 - Pressures of a teenager

Guys I need your advice on something. At the moment I'm debating about whether or not to have the battle at the ministry of magic. If i do decide to do it I'm going to have Fred and George fighting at it too. what does everyone think? should I go ahead with it?

**Chapter 28 – Pressures of a teenager**  
Unfortunately Fred and Hermione's relationship seemed to go from bad to worse, especially as Fred and George continued to test their products on their fellow students against Hermione's wishes. She was constantly on their case and Ron refused to get involved. She was clearly stressed with everything that was going on with Harry, her heavy load of school work and being a prefect. She refused to spend any time with Fred until he stopped testing products. He was completely torn. These products were for the shop that he and George were hopefully opening. This was their dream, their ambition, their future. However he loved Hermione to pieces and felt guilty about constantly going behind her back. Fred had given up trying to fight his corner which wasn't like him. He didn't want to have to choose between his future career with his twin brother or the girl he was in love with. Hermione was being her usual stubborn, bossy self and would not listen to anything Fred or George for that matter had to say.

"What am I going to do?" Fred asked George.

"You just need to talk to her, get her on a good day, away from all the drama." George answered.

"She won't listen, even if it is on a good day." Fred said with a small sigh.

"Threaten to hex her if she refuses, or you could always turn on the Fred Weasley charm." George suggested.

"I am not hexing my girlfriend!" Fred protested looking disgusted at the idea of hexing Hermione.

Fred and George stayed in the common room working on their skiving snackboxes for the rest of the afternoon while they waited on Hermione's return. They must have waited an hour on her arrival where she was ranting about Umbridge again.

"Good luck mate. I'm heading on up to our room so I'll see you up there." George spoke patting his twin on the shoulder.

Fred plucked up all of the Gryffindor courage he could muster and walked over to where Hermione sat with Ron, Harry and Neville.

"Hermione we need to talk!" He stated confidently. "Somewhere quiet preferably."

Hermione didn't look too impressed at being interrupted from reading her book.

"Ok as long as you don't take too long as I've a lot of homework to do." Hermione answered chucking her book on the floor and following Fred out of the common room.

"Fred we shouldn't be wondering the corridors. What if Umbridge catches us?"

"Do you honestly think I'd get you in trouble when you're a prefect?" He questioned back rolling his eyes at how little Hermione trusted him. He led her into the same classroom he had taken her too to ask her to go to the Yule Ball with him.

"What do you want Fred?" Hermione questioned folding her arms across her chest.

"I think we need to have a little chat and I'd quite like you to stop jumping down my throat and listen to what I have to say." Fred stated perching himself on a desk.

"Well it better not take long." Hermione answered. Fred didn't like it when Hermione was in this mood.

"Well for a start can you calm down please?" Fred asked annoyed at her attitude.

"Secondly in case you haven't noticed we are supposed to be dating but at the moment I get the impression you don't want to be anywhere near me without any explanation. Thirdly you won't listen to a word I have to say regarding us testing our products because you are so stubborn."

Hermione dropped her head then took a deep breath.

"Look Fred I've just got a lot on my plate at the moment with everything that is going on. My head is all over the place." Hermione answered.

"You know I'd try and help you Hermione and I'm here for you but you won't let me, I'm on Harry's side too you know. George and I can help." Fred said.

Hermione knew Fred was right. Harry needed as much support as possible and all his friends to stick together.

"I know Fred, I keep forgetting he's got other friends than me and Ron." Hermione said sitting down on a wonky chair.

"I've been thinking about us dating, maybe we should call it a day until everything dies down."

Fred's stomach dropped at Hermione's words which he had been dreading hearing, he should have seen it coming. He felt like he had been hit by a Hippogriff.

"Hermione we can make this work!" Fred pleaded desperation in his voice. Hermione shook her head.

"It's because you're a prefect and because of me and George testing our products isn't it?" Fred snapped.

He didn't mean to be angry but he couldn't help it. Hermione looked a little shocked at Fred's outburst. She looked up at him with watery eyes.

"Look Fred I can't stand by and let you and George do that to first years any more, it's not fair." She said quietly.

"Do you actually think me and George would test something dangerous on first years? If you do then you don't know us as well as I thought you did. And for your information me, George and Lee have been testing all the products ourselves before we ever considered testing them on anyone else." Fred snapped.

"But it's fine you run along and tell McGonagall or Umbridge about what we've been up too, it's only our shop we're working towards, just some silly joke shop at the end of the day. It's nice to know you're prefect duties are more important than your boyfriend and his career. I thought you of all people would have understood about wanting to have a successful career."

"Fred I didn't mean it like that. I had no idea that you'd been testing products on yourselves." Hermione sniffed as Fred's words cut through her like a knife.

Inside she knew she deserved them.

"That's because you wouldn't listen when I tried to explain." Fred answered calming down slightly.

"Fred I've never thought the shop was a silly idea. I offered to help didn't I? I just wished you'd be more honest with me about it all." Hermione answered.

"How can I be when you constantly jump down my throat? If you won't listen how can I be honest with you?" Fred wondered.

Hermione instantly felt guilty.

"I'm so sorry Fred. I've been a lousy friend and I've been an even lousier girlfriend." Hermione cried, wiping a loose tear with the sleeve of her robe.

"You have to trust me Mione. If we quit what we're doing we'll never get our shop up and running and get out of this hell whole." Fred said moving over to Hermione.

"Just answer me one question, where are you getting the money from for all of this?" she wondered.

"A very good friend of ours gave us our start up loan." Fred answered not landing Harry in it.

"Hermione look we all have to stick together right now and it's no good if we're all fighting amongst ourselves. We have to stay strong and look out for Harry." Fred said placing a hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"I know but I still think we should just be friends for now. I've got too much on my plate at the moment; it's not fair on you." Hermione sniffed as another tear slid down her pale cheek.

Fred was not the type to admit defeat but this time he knew he was fighting a losing battle. Deep down he knew it was best that he and Hermione break up for the time being.

"Look Hermione you are the only girl who I have had proper feelings for, who I have actually wanted to be with, not one of those quick teenage romances. What I feel for you is real." Fred stated touching her cheek with his hand.

Hermione pushed it away and looked down at her shoes.

"Don't do this Fred." She sniffed.

"If you are serious about us breaking up then I'll be waiting for you, waiting for when you're ready for us to see each other again once everything has calmed down but you know that I'll always be there for you no matter what." Fred spoke his voice shaking slightly.

Hermione nodded her head.

"Thank you Fred for being so understanding, I really appreciate it and I know Harry appreciates your support too." She said wiping the last of the tears on her sleeve.

Fred pulled Hermione into a hug, rubbing a soothing hand up and down her arm. The two then left the classroom, Hermione to go to the library and Fred back to the common room.


	29. Chapter 29 - Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw

Sorry for the delay on updating. I've been away seeing one direction (going again tomorrow night so I may not get any more added til tuesday night or wednesday night.

Thanks for the feedback regarding the ministry of magic part. Now I need your advice on when I should end this story. I could end in at the end of the order of the phoenix book then start my sequel at start of half blood price or continue to write this until end of half blood price then start sequel at deathly hallows which personally i think will make this story rather long.

Originally I was going to write this until the end of half blood price then my sequel be from deathly hallows and beyond.

Another thing - I don't want to go completely by the books because that's obviously just copying Jo's work. I use the books/movies as a guide and to get quotes from but I want to change things and add in my own ideas too, isn't that what fan fiction is about?

Anywhere here's another chapter - this chapter wasn't actually in the books as their first quidditch game was against slytherin where fred, george and harry got a life time ban (that may come later ;)

C**hapter 29 – Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw**  
It was the first Quidditch match of the season; Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw. Angelina Johnson was the new Gryffindor captain and had been pushing the new team to the limit in training sessions. She was not best pleased with Harry landing himself in detention with Umbridge and had even thought about replacing him with Ginny Weasley for the match. She showed potential but was not as good as Harry. Fred and George thought that Angelina was a stricter captain than Oliver Wood was and that was saying something. On the morning of the match she was barking orders to the team left right and centre.

"She's giving me a bloody headache." George moaned to Fred, rubbing his forehead.

"You and me both mate. Bring back Wood any day." Fred answered.

"I thought Hermione was bossy but Angelina is ten times worse." Ron commented which earned him a look from his twin brothers.

This was Ron's first Quidditch match as keeper, replacing Oliver and he was not looking forward to it. Ginny although had missed out on replacing Harry, was brought in as a chaser to replace Alicia who had broken her leg days earlier during practice.

"Right you lot hurry up and finish your breakfast, I want you down by the sheds in 15 minutes for a team talk, no excuses!" Angelina barked making Ron jump, spilling his orange juice.

"Yes Angelina your majesty." George answered saluting.

"I knew we should have gone for Quidditch captain, she's a nightmare." Fred said to George.

"McGonagall would never have let you two, she wouldn't trust you." Ron answered.

"Excuse me little brother but we've been on the team since our second year and according to Professor McGonagall are two of the best beaters she's seen in years, I'll have you know." Fred stated.

"Yeah we haven't been chucked off the team yet have we?" George questioned back.

For Fred and George Quidditch was the only reason they stayed on at Hogwarts, it was the only thing they thoroughly enjoyed, other than playing pranks on people.

"I'm actually surprised she didn't consider one of you for captain. I know I don't know a lot about Quidditch but I do know you are two very good players and are very loyal to the team." Hermione said.

Hermione and Fred had been split up now for about two weeks but were still good friends.

Once they finished their breakfast; Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George headed down to the Quidditch pitch. The weather conditions were perfect for the match, just enough cloud with a gentle breeze and thankfully not raining.

"Right everyone weather conditions are good for today so there should be no excuses for bad playing. Potter keep your mind firmly on the snitch and try your best to forget about the crowd and what they're shouting." Angelina dictated.

Harry wasn't actually that worried about the match, actually he was quite looking forward to it. Quidditch was his escape from all the shit that was going on in his life. Once Angelina had stopped giving the team orders they grabbed their brooms and headed outside to be met by the noisy crowd.

"Let's do this!" Fred shouted.

The two teams mounted their brooms, soaring high into the air and taking their positions. Madame Hooch opened the wooden trunk and the quaffles soared into the air first.

Ginny was off in a flash with Angelina and Katie hot on her heels before the Ravenclaw chasers had even moved. The bludger was released next zooming towards the Ravenclaw chaser. Last to be released was the golden snitch. Harry had been keeping his eyes firmly on the box then took off a lightning speed in search of the tiny golden ball.

The game was now in full swing, the crowd going mental. Gryffindor took an early lead as Ginny scored in the first 10 minutes. Ron who was wobbling nervously on his room guarding the goal hoops managed to save a shot by Rodger Davis. Katie Bell scored another goal for Gryffindor, followed by a third by Ginny.

The Gryffindor team were on top form, even Harry who didn't seem put off by the abuse some of the students in the crowd were shouting at him nor was he fazed by the pretty Chinese girl who was hot on his heels trying to catch the snitch herself. Angelina had just scored Gryffindor's fourth goal when Fred was knocked off his broom by a bludger that he or George didn't see due to them keeping their eyes on the two Ravenclaw beaters. Fred gripped onto his broom for dear life but his hands were sweaty and he was losing his grip. George raced to Fred's side to help him back on his broom but the bludger through straight for Fred again.

"George watch yourself!" Fred shouted. George ducked, but the bludger hit Fred on the arm breaking it instantly. He winched in pain.

"Someone's jinxed that bludger!" George shouted as he attempted to help Fred back on his broom again.

Katie took over Fred's beater duties while George tried in vain to get rid of the rogue bludger. Fred had managed to get back on his broom, his arm in agony but the bludger smashed into him again sending him flying off his broom completely this time. George darted towards the ground as fast as his broom would let him after his brother, his heart hammering at 90mph in his chest.

"Aresto momentum!" someone shouted which stopped Fred from crashing to the ground which would probably have killed him.

Madame Hooch blew the whistle as the rest of the Gryffindor team, Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore crowed around Fred.

"Is he alright? Freddie are you alright? Can you hear me?" George asked frantically, fear evident in his voice. Hermione had raced from the stands and had joined the crowd that was now surrounding Fred.

"He's alive but he's unconscious plus his arms broken too." Professor McGonagall answered.

Hermione burst into tears and gripped onto Ron for support.

"Professor McGonagall someone jinxed that bludger." Ron stated."It was just like the one Harry had three years ago."

"I know Mr Weasley and I will be looking into this incident. Mr Weasley is lucky to be alive." McGonagall answered looking up at the shocked looking crowd in search of someone who may look suspicious.


	30. Chapter 30 - A Waiting Game

**Oh go on then have another chapter :)**

**Chapter 30 – A waiting game**

Fred Weasley had been whisked straight off to the hospital wing with his frantic twin brother following him, fear etched across his pale face, his heart hammering at 90mph in his chest. George felt sick to the stomach with worry about his brother. The thought of losing Fred was far too much to bare for George but he was in the best possible hands and George had to have faith in Madame Pomfrey. As soon as Fred reached the hospital wing, Madame Pomfrey rushed straight over to his aid waving her wand and muttering incantations as she went.

"Is he alright Madame Pomfrey?" McGonagall questioned in a worried tone.

"Yes he'll be fine. He'll have to stay here for a few days depending on when he wakes up. He has been exceptionally lucky however." Madame Pomfrey answered as she checked his broken arm.

"Oh thank heavens for that. I shall go and see if I can find the culprit who jinxed that bludger." McGonagall stated then left the hospital wing.

George, Hermione and Ron all sat themselves down around Fred's bed while Harry, Angelina, Lee, Katie and Ginny stood at the bottom.

"Who do you think it was?" Ron wondered breaking the lingering silence.

"Someone who clearly has something against Fred." Lee answered.

"But who would have something against Fred?" Angelina wondered. George just shrugged his shoulders, he too was wondering the exact same thing as everyone else.

"No offence Harry but if someone had against anyone on the team it would be you, not Fred." Angelina said.

Harry thought for a few moments and knew Angelina had a point.

"Whoever it is better be found out!" Hermione stated speaking for the first time since their arrival.

She gripped Fred's hand tightly, tears falling down her face.

Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore called the rest of the Quidditch team out of the wing to speak to them about what had happened. They also spoke with the Ravenclaw team too and Madame Hooch but no one had any answers. Madame Hooch hadn't seen any suspicious activity before the match or any students lurking around the equipment sheds.

"Someone must have got into the shed before everyone went down to the pitch." Harry stated returning to Fred's bedside.

"Was there anyone who wasn't in the Great Hall for breakfast?" Ron wondered.

"Even if there was Ronald there would have been quite a few people not there, some people like to sleep in on a Saturday morning." Hermione answered.

"I didn't see Malfoy now you mention it, nor Pansy but Crabbe and Goyle were there." Harry said.

"But why would Malfoy want to get at Fred?" Ron questioned.

"Well Fred did stun him at that time in the owlery but he wouldn't go as far as jinxing a bludger would he?" George wondered.

"This is Malfoy we're talking about. He's a slimy evil git." Ron answered.

******

Fred had been in the hospital wing for about 3 hours and had still not woke up. George and Hermione had refused to leave his side but Madame Pomfrey had insisted that the others leave.

"I hope he wakes up son. I'm bored useless." George stated slumping on his chair.

Hermione placed her hand on Fred's forehead which was no longer ice cold.

"Come on Fred wake up." She cried.

"You still care about him then?" George questioned eyeing her suspiciously.

"Of course I do. I care about Fred a lot." Hermione answered.

"Do you love him?" George then asked. Hermione's face blushed crimson red.

"I might do." She mumbled. "I miss being with him. He always knows how to cheer me up and make me smile."

"He loves you, you know and he misses being with you like crazy." George said. "Would you get back with him?"

"If he asked me I probably would. We broke up because I had too much on my plate, not because I don't love him anymore." Hermione admitted.

Little did Hermione and George know, but Fred was wide awake and listening to their conversation. "So you do love him then?" George pushed. Hermione dropped her head in her hands. "Yes I think I do." She squeaked.


	31. Chapter 31 - Confessions

**Sorry for the lack of updates folks. I'm been away seeing One Direction and working then my word program stopped working on my laptop so I couldn't type up anymore or edit what I had already done.**

**Sorry this chapter is a little short.**

**remember reviews make me happy :)**

**Chapter 31** – **Confessions**  
Fred's eyes flickered as he began to stir from his peaceful slumber. A sharp pain shot through his arm and head.

"Freddie are you ok? Can you hear me?" A familiar voice questioned.

Fred carefully opened his eyes but squinted as soon as the light hit them.

"George he's wakening." A female voice cried. Fred recognised the voices at once.

He finally prised his eyes open fully to be met by his twin George, Hermione and Madame Pomfrey who had rushed to his bedside at once.

"Thank heavens you are awake Mr Weasley, you had everyone worried about you." Madame Pomfrey stated pouring some clear potion into a tumbler for Fred to drink. Hermione quickly loosened her grip on Fred's hand.

"How are you feeling Freddie?" George wondered.

"Errrr I think I'm ok. What the hell happened? Did we win?" Fred croaked finding his voice.

"Someone jinxed a bludger and it knocked you off your broom. We were in the lead but Madame Hooch has demanded a rematch." George explained.

"Good then we can kick those Ravenclaw's good and proper." Fred said. It was then that Fred noticed Hermione who was sat in a world of her own, her brown eyes filled with tears. "Hermione are you ok?" Fred wondered placing his hand on top of hers which broke her from her day dream.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm just a little shattered that's all." She said quietly, wiping her eyes. Fred noticed the dark rings under her eyes.

"She's been sat here since you were brought up, hasn't moved an inch." George said.

A small smile crept onto Fred's face while Hermione blushed slightly.

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok." She squeaked. Madame Pomfrey insisted on carrying out some more tests on Fred to make sure he was alright.

"You are very lucky Mr Weasley, very lucky indeed. I do think that should stay here for a few more days." She stated.

Fred let out a deflated sigh. He wasn't one for lying in bed doing nothing, especially as there were joke shop products to be made and perfected. George left to go and get Fred some stuff to keep him occupied leaving him alone with Hermione. There was an awkward silence between them at first.

"How come you've been sat up here all afternoon?" Fred questioned. Hermione suddenly found a stray thread on the blankets very interesting.

"I…I errr I was worried about you Fred. You could have been seriously injured or even worse killed." Hermione sniffed feeling ashamed at how weak she was acting.

"There isn't another hidden reason?" Fred pushed as he knew there was another reason as to why she had spent her afternoon by his bedside.

"Fred I happen to care about you a lot, a lot more than I have admitted to even myself." Hermione stated looking down at the bed covers again.

"Hermione I heard everything that you said to George." Fred admitted.

"You did?" Hermione gasped.

"I did indeed. Did you mean what you said to him?" Fred wondered, he wanted to know the truth.

"Yes I meant every word of it." Hermione answered nervously.

Fred lifted his hand up and brushed Hermione's cheek lightly with his thumb. Hermione's heart fluttered nervously. She took hold of Fred's hand in her own, entwining their fingers together.

"Would you like to go back out with me again?" Fred asked not beating about the bush.

Hermione thought for a few moments. What did she have to lose? She was at her happiest when she was with Fred.

"Yes Fred I would love for us to get back together again." She answered. A huge smile crept onto Fred's handsome face.

"Fred I've hated being apart from you. I thought I needed the break to clear my hand and concentrate on my school work and supporting Harry but in reality it's made me worse."

Fred patted the space on his bed beside him for Hermione to sit down on, she did as she was asked making herself comfortable while Fred wrapped his uninjured arm around her.

"I told you I'd wait for you and I have and I have no intention of going anywhere any time soon. I'm here for you Mione." Fred stated playing with her hair. Hermione smiled resting her head on Fred's chest. "I love you Hermione."

"I love you too Fred." Hermione admitted quietly.


	32. Chapter 32 - Hogwarts Nightmare

Here's another chapter.

**Chapter 32 – Hogwarts Nightmare**  
Hogwarts seemed to be going from bad to worse. Umbridge appeared to be taking over the whole school. Even the other professors loathed the toad like woman. The students found her classes even more boring than History of Magic and that was saying something. Hermione in particular detested her classes because she felt she wasn't learning anything. Umbridge always seemed to be on Harry's case, even more so than Snape. They weren't learning anything about defending themselves or even being taught any magic.

All they seemed to do in her classes was copy down notes from their text book. How on earth were they supposed to learn how to defend themselves against evil? Hermione knew that this was the Ministry's way of ignoring the fact that Lord Voldemort was back. Everyday a new rule of educational decree appeared on the wall outside the Great Hall. Each one of them a step closer to turning Hogwarts into a Prison.

"We need to do something!" Hermione stated as she paced the floor in the common room one evening after the latest educational decree appeared on the wall saying students were not allowed to play music anymore. Five sets of confused looking eyes stared back at her.

"We're not being taught any magic which I thought we were supposed to be taught here. We're not being taught any defensive spells nor are we being taught how to defend ourselves and we're not being taught how to pass our exams." Hermione ranted to Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George.

"What can we do Hermione?" Ron questioned.

Hermione stopped pacing to look at her friends.

"I have no idea but we need to do something, we need to learn how to defend ourselves and if Umbridge is refusing to do it, we'll have to find someone who will." Hermione answered the cogs in her brain turning. "We need someone who has had experience in fighting against the dark arts, someone who knows what they are talking about."

"Like someone in the order like Lupin or Mad Eye?" Ginny suggested.

"While they would be ideal to teach us how to fight it will be impossible to contact them without getting the order in trouble. We can't even ask the likes of McGonagall either so it'll have to be someone within the school." Hermione answered looking in Harry's direction.

"If you mean me, you can forget it. How can I teach you all? I'm hated at the moment." Harry said sheepishly.

"Harry you would be the perfect person to do it. You've faced more in the past few years than any of us can even imagine. You've fought off you-know-who." Ron answered. Harry jumped off the chair to protest but Fred pushed him back down again.

"Look mate you won't be doing it all on your own. You'll have all of us to help you." George said.

"Yeah I'm sure we could rally up a few of our mates to give you a hand with some of the stuff we got taught in our classes." Fred added.

"You two actually listen in classes?" Ron wondered.

"Of course we do you idiot. We listen in subjects that we find interesting." Fred answered.

"Yeah where do you think we learnt everything? George questioned.

"It all sounds good and everything but who would want to be taught by a nutter like me?" Harry wondered.

"I'd say quite a lot of people would especially at this moment in time." Fred answered. Harry just rolled his eyes. This idea was mental to him but he knew his friends had a point. They weren't going to learn anything important any other way.

"Think about it mate." Ron urged.

"Ok I'll think about it but if it all goes pear shaped I'm not doing it." Harry said.

"Oh Harry you are amazing." Hermione shrieked practically pouncing on Harry to give him a hug.

*****

Harry did think about it, he even slept on it that night but he still thought it was a mental idea. He did see some sense in the idea of it all, the more he thought about it. How else were they going to learn how to defend themselves against what was out there? The Ministry may be trying to hide the fact that Voldemort is back but Harry and his friends knew different, they knew the truth, the members of the order knew the truth.

Ideally Harry imagined Lupin or Mad eye teaching them as they were two of the best defence against the dark arts teachers Harry had, even if Mad eye wasn't actually the real Mad eye but Barty Crouch acting as him. One thing that spurred Harry on was the fact that they'd be doing these classes right under Umbridge's nose and behind her back. That morning at breakfast Harry informed Ron and Hermione that he was going to go ahead with the classes but only if they agreed to help him in which they did.

Hermione set about asking a select few students about a special meeting taking place in Hogsmede that weekend. Fred, George and Ginny also asked a few of their friends to come. Hermione set to work planning the meeting and how she would contact the members secretly without drawing attention to what they were doing. Her idea was special galleon coins which she'd give every member and when there was a meeting she'd put the time and date on the coin. Each coin would warm up as soon as a message appears on them. This idea would hopefully be fool proof and keep their meetings top secret. All she had to do now is talk her fellow students around into joining their group.


	33. Chapter 33 - Hogsmede

**I've added in one of my fave ootp movie parts at the end of this but changed the dialogue slightly.**

**Chapter 33- Hogsmede**

A light white coating of snow was covering the grounds of Hogwarts proving that winter had officially arrived. Despite it being a Saturday most of the students from third year and up were up early and enjoying a hearty breakfast in the Great Hall before their visit to Hogsmede. This was one luxury that hadn't been taken away from the students by the horrible Professor Umbridge and one none of them wanted to lose either. This was their only chance to escape the school and Umbridge's clutches and have some freedom for a few hours.

Hermione dashed from the busy Great Hall straight into a pair of strong arms which belonged to her boyfriend Fred Weasley.

"What's the rush Mione?" he asked pulling her into a hug.

"I have to make sure I've got everything for the meeting." She replied pulling away from Fred.

"Do you need us to help you with anything?" Fred questioned.

"No I think I have everything I need thank you. I just hope everyone turns up." Hermione replied.

"oh they will and if they won't they'll have us to answer too." Fred said.

"Pink toad alert! Look I'll meet you in the entrance hall at 11am." Hermione said spotting Professor Umbridge walking away from the teacher's table.

One of her newest and probably one of the stupidest decrees that Umbridge had set was that girls and boys were not allowed to be within six inches of each other. Not that this rule stopped all the romances that went on in the school including Fred and Hermione who seemed to avoid Umbridge by disappearing off to the Room of requirement to spend time alone together. Hermione thought this rule was so stupid considering her two best friends were boys and she was usually with them 24/7.

Even Professor McGonagall said it was "pointless and to take it with a pinch of salt."

Hermione said goodbye to Fred then dashed off to her dormitory to get her belongings while cursing Umbridge under her breath.

*******

Hogsmede was packed with cheerful students enjoying their freedom with their friends despite the freezing cold weather and heavy snow fall. Hermione gripped Fred's hand tightly as they walked down the snowy path to the village with Ron, Harry, Ginny and George. They stopped off in The Three Broomsticks for a quick butterbeer before meeting the other students in the Hogs Head pub down the street.

"Do you think Umbridge is trying to drive Dumbledore out of Hogwarts?" Fred wondered.

"I wouldn't put it past the old bat. The Ministry just doesn't trust Dumbledore any more especially as he's siding with Harry. Umbridge will try and drive all the teachers out of the school." Ron replied.

"I'm surprised Dumbledore hasn't put his foot down. He is headmaster after all." Ginny said.

"I think he's secretly scared of losing his job and the order being found out. The school is his life." Hermione added.

"You'd think the likes of Snape and McGongall would stand up and say something. You'd think Umbridge would be scared of Snape." Ron said sipping his butter beer and giving himself a little cream moustache in the process.

"Personally I think he's keeping a low profile at the moment. I haven't seen him around the school in weeks." George spoke keeping his voice low.

"Now you come to mention it, I haven't seen him on the map munch." Harry answered.

They finished up their drinks then made their way to the Hogs Head to meet their fellow students. It wasn't an obvious choice as it wasn't a very popular pub for students. There were only a few regulars sitting at the tiny little bar. Hermione led the group into a small and dingy room out the back. Fred kept watch for the other students so they knew where to go.

Padma, Parvati, Lavender and Fay were the first to arrive followed by Angelina, Alicia, Katie, Lee, Dean and Neville. In total there were about 30 students gathered in the tiny little room.

"I think that's everyone." Fred stated taking a seat beside George.

Hermione checked the piece of parchment to see if everyone was there that was asked. She then stood up and looked around at the blank faces of the students staring back at her.

"Hello everyone and thank you all for coming." She started. "I suppose you are all wondering why we're here. Well we all need a teacher, a proper teacher. Someone who has had experience in fighting the dark arts."

"But why?" Ernie McMullian questioned.

"Because you-know-who is back you tosspot!" Ron snapped back.

"And is there actually any proof that he's back because all we've got to go on is what Harry says." Ernie said.

"Yes and Dumbledore believes it too!" Ginny added.

"Well if you don't believe Harry or Dumbledore I suggest you leave, and that goes for everyone else who doesn't believe Harry." Fred stated.

"Yeah we only want people we can trust in our group!" George added.

No one moved a muscle however, some maybe a little scared of the twins. Dennis Creevey looked a little scared as he shuddered in his seat next to his brother Colin.

"Thank you. Harry has kindly offered to teach us all how to properly defend ourselves against the dark arts. George and I shall also be giving a helping hand along with Ron and Hermione." Fred explained.

Harry and Hermione felt huge gratitude towards Fred and George for standing up to the group.

"Thank you Fred. Yes we all need to be able to defend ourselves against Voldemort and the death eaters." Hermione stated making a few students shudder at the mention of Voldemort.

A few students proceeded to ask Harry a few questions about certain things he has done.

"Is it true you can produce a patronus charm?" Luna Lovegood asked.

"Yes I've seen him do it. He fought of about 50 dementors in our third year." Hermione answered.

"Look everyone I know it sounds like I've done all these great things but in reality I always had some sort of help or fate was on my side. I think I was just lucky in some cases. I was able to produce a patronus because I got Professor Lupin to teach me how to do one in my third year because the Dementors seem to affect me quite badly." Harry explained standing up for the first time to address the group.

He really hated being the centre of attention."However I will try and help you all the best I can."

Hermione then stood up again to explain about the meetings.

"We have decided on the name 'Dumbledore's Army'. If you want to join, I need you to sign your name on this piece of parchment. I have bewitched the parchment so that no one other than us can read it. Once you put your name on the parchment you are also agreeing not to tell anyone about our group, if you do we'll know who it was as I've put a special spell on it." Hermione explained. "I have also got us these fake galleons which will warm up when I put a message on them saying the date and time of our meetings so keep them safe and don't get them muddled up with real galleons."

"Where will these meetings take place?" Dean Thomas wondered.

"The room of requirement." Fred answered.

"The where?" a few people asked at once.

Hermione began to explain where the Room of requirement was, what it was and how to get into it. Once everything was explained Hermione got everyone to sign their name on the piece of parchment so they could get on with their afternoon. Hermione then walked back to the school along with Ron, Harry, Ginny, Fred and George discussing their plans for the meetings.

"We'll have to make sure Umbridge doesn't find out." Harry stated.

"Who cares? It's kind of cool breaking all the rules isn't it?" Hermione chirped

"Who are you and what have you done with Hermione Granger?" Fred joked.

"I think you've been a bad influence on her Fred." Harry laughed.

"Says the boy who broke about 50 school rules in his first year." Fred spoke.

"And in his second, third and forth year. I think you're worse than us mate." George added with a slight giggle.

"In Harry's defence he broke the rules for heroic reasons though and he did save Ginny's life too." Hermione said.


	34. Chapter 34 - Dumbledore's Army

**This is a long chapter to make up for some of the short ones.**

**If anyone has any suggestions about this story or what they like to see happen (not completely following the book). Also if you could answer my question a few chapters back about when I should finish this story and start the sequel.**

**Chapter 34 – Dumbledore's Army**

The first meeting happened the following Wednesday evening in the Room of Requirement. All three were nervous about the first meeting and about what would happen. Would anyone turn up? Would they be found out?

At 6:30pm Harry, Ron and Hermione set off towards the seventh floor keeping a close eye on the Maurader's map on who was lurking the corridors of the school. Harry closed his eyes tightly and walked past the empty wall three times thinking carefully about what he wanted.

"I want a safe room that we can learn how to fight and to defend ourselves, somewhere that no one can find us." He said into himself.

The huge black polished doors clicked into place.

"Bloody hell!" Ron gasped as he had never seen the room before.

The room was spacious and lit with flickering lamps. There was plenty of room for about 30 students even more. There was a huge bookshelf filled with books on defensive spells and defeating dark magic. There were also a shelf filled with various instruments used to defeat dark magic as well as crash mats and cushions too to make the room more safe for casting spells.

"This is perfect." Harry stated having a look around at the room.

"Yes we've got everything we need, books, safety mats, even extra wands." Hermione said rushing straight to the book shelf.

"So if we needed a toilet we'd get them too?" Ron wondered as two toilets appeared at the back of the room.

"Yes Ronald but don't be getting too carried away." Hermione answered rolling her eyes.

"Let's hope everyone turns up now." Harry said looking towards the door, a nervous pang in his stomach.

Hermione began investigating all the books while Ron and Harry waited patiently on the others coming. The first to arrive were Fred, George and Lee, quickly followed by Angelina, Alicia and Katie.

"Wow this place is amazing." Angelina gasped as she took in her new surroundings.

Ginny, Neville, Dean, Padma, Parvati and Lavender were next to arrive followed by the Ravenclaw boys, Luna, Cho and Marietta. As more and more people arrived more comfy cushions appeared on the floor for them all to sit on. Finally everyone who had signed the parchment had arrived and were sitting on the floor waiting for the meeting to begin. Hermione made sure the door was locked and that no one else could get in especially people who weren't welcome.

"Hello everyone and thank you for coming." Harry spoke his voice shaking slightly.

"This place is brilliant." Dean Thomas chirped.

"You can thank Fred for showing me this place last year." Hermione gushed.

"Well moving on as we don't have much time. As you can see we've got everything we need to practice with. Feel free to have a look through the books and let me know if you think anything will be beneficial to us." Harry spoke.

"Yes if any of you older students know of any spells or jinxes that would be beneficial feel free to let us know. Also is everyone ok with Harry being our main leader and our group being called Dumbledore's army?" Hermione wondered.

There were a chorus of 'yeses' from the group as everyone agreed.

"I think we should get started. How about we start with the basics?" Harry suggested standing up and bringing out his wand.

"Yes let's all split into pairs and we'll start with expelliarmus." Hermione stated.

"Oh come off it, that's easy. It'll not really benefit us against a death eater who's trying to kill us." Zacharias Smith said.

"We'll I've used it against Voldemort before and it may just save your life too." Harry answered.

"If you don't want to learn this stuff then you know where the door is." Fred snapped jumping off his own cushion and over to Hermione's side.

"Come on everyone don't just sit there, get going!" George shouted following Fred's actions.

The group split themselves into pairs and began practicing the disarming spell. Wands were flying in every direction, one just skimming Neville's head. Harry floated amongst the group to see how everyone was doing while giving them advice. He was actually surprised to see that not many people could disarm their opponents, a few of them lazily flicking their wands so nothing happened.

"Come on everyone. Remember that every good wizard started out as students once so if they can do it then why can't we." Harry shouted trying to encourage the group more.

Hermione was not best pleased as Lavender insisted on spending the lesson giggling with Parvati rather than practicing the spell. That was until Fred waltzed over to them

"Everything alright here ladies?" he questioned in his usual confident tone.

"Oh yes everything is brilliant." Lavender gushed while attempting to flutter her eyelashes. Fred took no notice.

"Less of the chatting and more of the practicing then." Fred said.

Neville was struggling with the spell and hadn't disarmed Dean once. Harry noticed this and rushed to his aid, showing him how to hold his wand properly.

"Expelliarmus!" Neville shouted and Dean's wand with flying out of his hand.

"Brilliant Neville. You just need to have a little bit of faith in yourself." Harry spoke patting Neville on the shoulder.

*****

After about an hour of disarming it was time for a break. The group had improved immensely since they began with everyone being able to disarm their partners. Fred and George were showing off doing the spell non-verbally.

"You'll have to show us all how to do that some time Fred." Lavender flirted fluttering her eyelashes again.

"Just so you know Lavender, Fred has a girlfriend so you can stop with the flirting, it's highly embarrassing." George spoke quietly into Lavender's ear.

Lavender looked thunder struck as she stormed back over to Padma and Parvati.

"Right everyone I think we should take a break!" Harry shouted over the large din but no one paid any attention except for Hermione who dashed to Harry's side with a whistle in her hands. With one blow everyone had stopped what they were doing.

"Well done everyone, you have done brilliantly. I think we should leave it there for today so we'll start the harder stuff next lesson." Harry stated proudly looking around the group.

"Also Fred, George and Angelina have offered to teach us all how to do some non-verbal spells as well." Hermione added.

"Right everyone I think it's best if we don't all leave the room at once in case Filch is lurking around so if we go in small groups." Harry spoke.

"And remember to check your coins for the date and time of the next meeting." Hermione added.

Everyone nodded to show their understanding.

"Thank you again for coming." Harry said.

The group began gathering up their belongings then in small groups of two and three they began to leave. Harry felt a huge sense of pride as he watched his fellow students leave.

"I think that went rather well." Hermione chirped happily.

"Yeah though that git Smith needs to shut his mouth before I shut it for him!" Ron snapped.

"Don't let him get to you Ron, he's not worth it. At least Harry put him in his place." Hermione answered.

Fred and George were the last two to leave the room along with the trio.

"Well done Harry mate, you did a great job. I think we'll end up learning more in these lessons than we've done in our 7 years at the school." Fred grinned.

"Yeah it was great. I can't wait until the next one. It feels good to be doing something like this right under the old toad's nose." George spoke.

The 5 of them then left the room and headed straight back to the common room.


	35. Chapter 35 - Two Heads are better than 1

**Another long chapter. Sometimes I just write and write and forget to stop.**

**Chapter 35 – Two heads are better than one**

It had been another busy week at Hogwarts for the fifth year students who's homework seemed never ending. They were all relieved when the weekend finally arrived and they could have some free time. Hermione returned to the buzzing common room after a hectic day of classes to see Fred and George showing off with one of their products – the puking pastille sweet. Although Fred and Hermione's relationship was going strong, the booming noise in the common room was the last thing she wanted after her stressful day. She just wanted to chill out and rest for a short while before getting stuck into her homework.

Fred was so busy throwing up into a bucket that he didn't even see Hermione slip past them and sit down on her favourite arm chair by the roaring fire. Hermione closed her tired eyes but it was far too noisy for her to catch 40 winks. Her eyes shot open at the sound of someone retching which just happened to be George. One minute he was throwing up into the bucket the next he was laughing and lapping up the cheers he was receiving from some other students.

"Thank you, thank you!" Fred chirped taking a bow while Lee emptied the bucket with a scourgify spell.

Hermione jumped off her seat and headed over to where the twins were stood surrounded by a small audience who were watching them in awe.

"What on earth are you two doing?" she questioned placing her hands on her hips, Molly style.

"We've finally perfected our puking pastilles, they're finally working." Fred grinned proudly showing Hermione one of the orange and purple sweets.

"And how do they work exactly?" Hermione questioned in a short tone.

George had to cover his mouth to stop him from bursting into a fit of giggles.

"Well to make yourself sick you just pop the orange side into your mouth then to make yourself better again you take the purple side." Fred answered while George demonstrated.

"And are you sure they definitely work?" Hermione wondered trying not to throw up herself.

"Of course they do Mione. The three of us have tested them to make sure they're not dangerous to anyone." Fred answered feeling slightly insulted that his girlfriend didn't trust him.

"Why don't you give it a go Hermione?" George suggested handing her one of the sweets.

"Yeah you do trust us don't you?" Fred added grabbing the now empty bucket off Lee.

"Yes I do but….oh I don't know. What if they work ok for you three but have a different effect on others?" Hermione wondered eyeing the sweet suspiciously.

"Well they work ok on the three of us. Katie and Alicia have also tried them as have Dean and Seamus." Fred answered.

"Right I'll do it but not a word to anyone about a prefect trying one of your products." Hermione said giving in after Fred gave her his puppy dog eyes.

"Brilliant!" Fred and George shouted together.

Hermione took the orange part of the sweet and popped it in her mouth. It took a few seconds for it to kick in and when it did she vomited straight into the bucket George was holding while Fred held her hair away from her face.

"Quick take this one." Lee spoke shoving the purple side into her shaking hand.

She quickly popped it into her mouth and chewed, her face screwing up in disgust. Colour began to appear in her pale face as the purple side kicked in.

"How do you feel?" Fred wondered rubbing her back soothingly.

"Fine actually." She croaked.

Lee kindly filled a goblet with water and handed it to her. It was then that Harry and Ron entered the common room.

"I'd really like to learn more about some of your products you've been making, I might be able to help you with the ones you're stuck on." Hermione said once she had fully came around.

"Hermione did I hear right or did you just offer to help Fred and George?" Ron questioned his eyes widening in shock.

"Yes Ronald and I'll have you know that I offered to help them ages ago, maybe not testing the products but with making them and finding an antidote for them." Hermione answered.

"Why don't you come with me to our special room and I'll explain some of our products to you and I've also got a few ideas for our meetings too." Fred asked Hermione quietly.

"Alright then but let me leave my belongings upstairs and get changed first." Hermione answered.

Fred nodded while Hermione dashed off to her dormitory to get changed out of her uniform.

"Did that just happen or am I having some weird dream?" Lee questioned.

"Did what just happen mate?" Fred asked.

"Thee Hermione Granger aka Prefect and little miss perfect actually tried one of your products after her giving you both such a hard time about them." Lee answered.

"I'm telling you Lee, Fred has Hermione wrapped around his little finger and vice versa." George spoke.

"Well what can I say, Girls just fall for the Fred Weasley charm." Fred grinned.

Hermione and Fred made their way to the seventh floor to the Room of Requirement being careful not to run into any other prefects, Professor Umbridge or Filch, jumping behind a statue when they heard footsteps. The room of requirement took the form of a room filled with various potion ingredients as well as useful tools for defence against the dark arts that had been in the room during the first Dumbledore's Army meeting. There was also a desk with two chairs, a comfortable sofa and a cabinet filled with everything they needed to brew some potions.

"This room will never fail to amaze me." Hermione gushed trailing her finger along the shelf filled with books.

"I know it's probably better stocked than Snape's cupboard and the library." Fred answered having a look around.

Hermione had already pulled out a book and was flicking through the pages of it.

"I think I'm going to come here more often to do my homework, especially when the common room gets too noisy." She said. "If only I had found out about this room sooner, it would have been perfect for helping Harry with the triwizard tasks."

Fred shuffled over and wrapped his strong arms around her tiny waist.

"At least we know it's here and can use it whenever. It's perfect for the DA meetings." Fred spoke softly.

"It's as though Hogwarts wants us to fight back, like they've given us this room and everything we need to do these meetings." Hermione spoke.

"Maybe it's one of Dumbledore's amazing ideas. Maybe he secretly knows we wouldn't stand for the crap Umbridge is coming out with." Fred said.

"Right well let's get started. So what other products do you have?" Hermione wondered slipping from Fred's grip and sitting herself down on the sofa.

"Well we've obviously got the puking pastilles which you've tried and we've got Fever Fudge." Fred explained pulling out a note book, quill and small cardboard box which contained pieces of normal looking fudge.

"And what does that do?" Hermione questioned.

"Well it makes your temperature go right up but you also get these massive puss filled boils too. The only thing is we haven't worked out how to get rid of the boils." Fred explained wincing when he mentioned the boils.

"Boils? Please tell me you haven't tested these on students yet?" Hermione wondered shaking the box.

"No we haven't. We wouldn't even dare until we knew they were 100% safe. We've been testing them on ourselves." Fred answered.

"I don't see any boils." Hermione stated looking Fred up and down.

"Well you wouldn't. They're not in a place we generally display to the public. Lets just say they make sitting on a broom very uncomfortable." Fred answered looking down at his groin area.

"So basically you need an antidote to stop the boils?" Hermione questioned moving to the desk and taking out a blank piece of parchment and a quill.

"Yes because they aren't very pleasant." Fred replied sitting down across from her.

"Well how about we start with a cure for boils?" Hermione suggested. "At least it'll get rid of the ones you and George have."

"Yes that would be good then we'll not be in agony every time we sit on a broom, the last quidditch practice was bloody torture. I didn't think I'd be able to sit down for a week." Fred answered wincing again.

Hermione jumped off the chair and over to get the ingredients, a cauldron and the Magical Drafts and Potions book.

"Right I'll start with the cure for boils if you want to figure out how to add it to your fudge." Hermione spoke getting all the correct ingredients and setting out all the equipment.

"You do know you can always use murtlap essence to get rid of the boils too?"

"That yellow stuff you gave to George and I after our detention with Umbridge for our cuts?" Fred wondered.

"Yes that stuff, it can also help boils but Harry went and spilled the last drop I had so I don't have anymore." Hermione answered.

Fred closed his eyes and thought for a few seconds and when he opened them again a bowl with the essence was sat on the table.

"Brilliant." He chirped. "Now all we have to figure out is to combine the two to make the antidote for the fudge to avoid the horrible boils."

Hermione had the cure for boils potion made in no time while Fred worked away at finding the missing ingredient for their fever fudge. While Fred worked away on the product, Hermione then set to work on planning the next couple of Dumbledore's Army meetings while flicking through the various books on spells to find ones that would be beneficial to the group. Occasionally she'd ask Fred for his advice. Fred felt a sense of pride at Hermione's willingness to break the school rules and make Dumbledore's army a success.

"So I have the next few lessons planned out, we'll do the stunning spell, some jinxes followed by the patronus charm and some protective spells." Hermione spoke admiring her schedule.

"Sounds good to me Hermione. I love how seriously you are taking this whole thing." Fred answered.

"Is there anything else you think we should do? I know you're going to help with the non-verbal spells but anything else?" Hermione asked.

"I think as long as we have a good mixture of spells and jinxes we should be alright. Maybe next meeting you should ask everyone what they'd like to learn?" Fred suggested.

"Right well this should do for the time being. I'll speak with Harry and Ron and see what they think too." Hermione said flicking through another spell book.


	36. Chapter 36 - Lion Verus Snake

**This is a chapter taken from the book but I've added it in at a different time plus I've obviously changed things as far as I am aware this was the first quidditch match in the book.**

**Chapter 36 – Lion versus Snake  
**  
It was the second Quidditch match of the season; Gryffindor versus Slytherin. Harry knew that it was not going to be an easy match and the Slytherin students had spent all week trying their best to hurt the Gryffindor players as well as shouting nasty insults at them at every given opportunity. Harry had long learned to ignore them and they obviously didn't annoy Fred and George who just laughed them off. Ron however took them to heart and would often get so angry that his face would turn bright red while he clenched his fists until they turned white.

The DA meetings had to take a back seat as Angelina Johnson was training her team hard for the match. The weather conditions however were not on their side as it was lashing down with heavy rain daily making flying a nightmare. The team could hardly see a finger in front of them let alone the snitch, bludgers, quaffle and the other players. Luckily for both teams the weather conditions for the match were quite good, freezing cold but dry all the same. Ron was not looking forward to the match at all and couldn't even manage breakfast. Even Fred and George were concerned about their younger brother.

"The Slytherins are going to slaughter him." Fred said quietly to Lee.

Hermione was trying her best to give Ron words of encouragement but it didn't seem to do any good.

"After this match I quit. I don't even know what I was thinking going for keeper." Ron moaned his stomach tying itself up in knots.

"Come on mate you'll be fine. Just don't let those idiots get to you." Fred spoke.

Angelina seemed quite anxious about the match but tried her best to encourage her team as they walked down to the pitches, tucking their hands deep into the pockets of their robes for warmth.

"Whatever you do, do not let the Slytherins get you down. Crabbe and Goyle are the new beaters but they haven't got a clue. I watched them during one of their practices and they are rubbish but keep a close eye on them anyway. Chances are they'll hit the bludgers anywhere and at anyone." Angelina spoke as they waited in the changing room.

"Yeah they're that thick they'd probably knock one of their team mates out." Fred laughed.

"That might be a good thing, make our lives a lot easier." George added.

"Oh and Fred try and not get knocked off your broom this time." Angelina spoke.

"I shall try my very best." Fred answered saluting.

McGonagall hadn't found out who had jinxed a bludger during the match against Ravenclaw, not that Fred really cared, he was alive and kicking and that was the main thing. Once the team were ready they headed out into the bitter cold morning. There were loud cheers from the Gryffindor side while the Slytherins were shouting some sort of a chant but none of the team took any notice of what they were singing.

The two teams took off into the air, taking their positions then Madame Hooch let the balls into the air. The players shot off in all directions. Ron wobbled nervously in front of the hoops while Harry screwed his eyes up to see if he could spot the golden snitch. Crabbe hit the bludger which just missed Katie Bell's head by inches. Angelina caught the quaffle and scored the first goal of the match.

Unfortunately for Ron he missed saving the two shots by Slytherin meaning they took the lead. The match was full of action, quaffles being dropped by both team's chasers, bludgers being whacked in every direction with players dodging them. Slytherin continued to stay in the lead by 40 points to nil. Harry upped his game to find the snitch with Malfoy hot on his heels. Goyle tried his very best to knock Harry off his broom every time he was in possession of the bludger but Fred soon put a stop to that, keeping a close eye on Harry by flying close by him. Harry was extremely thankful towards Fred for that gesture.

The noise coming from the stands was deafening however the Slytherins were still singing their chant about Ron which made Harry's blood boil. Lee Jordan who was commentating tried his best to drown it out by shouting loudly. Harry finally spotted the golden snitch near the Slytherin end of the pitch and zoomed off at full pelt to catch it, Malfoy not far behind him. Fred managed to stop a bludger from hitting Harry, whacking it with all his strength and nearly knocking Pucey, one of the Slytherin's chasers off his broom. Harry got closer and closer to the snitch, trying his very best to keep Malfoy at bay then reached out and grabbed it only to be knocked off his broom by a very angry Malfoy. Luckily Harry was only a few feet off the ground so escaped serious injury.

"Gryffindor win! Harry Potter has caught the snitch!" Madame Hooch shouted then blew her whistle.

The two teams descended to the ground, blood gushing from Katie Bell's nose. Malfoy however was not a happy bunny and was shouting his mouth off about Ron.

"Did you like our song about Weasley, Potter?" He seethed waltzing over to where Harry was stood.

"I thought it was rather good myself. I did want to add a few more lines to it but I hadn't time you see. I wanted to add in something about his fat mother and that useless father of his, maybe add in that they all live in a pigsty." Malfoy continued.

Harry's blood began to boil as he gripped the snitch even tighter in his hand. Harry wasn't the only one who had heard Malfoy; Fred and George had too and was about to lunge at him only to be grabbed by Angelina and Alicia.

"What did you just call my mother and father?" George shouted clenching his fist.

"Oh I was just saying to Potter here how you all live in a pigsty and that we were going to add in a few lines to our song about your pathetic mother and father. We should have added a few lines in about you and your idiodic twin!" Malfoy chortled.

Fred had managed to free himself from the girls and had dashed to his twin's side.

"What the hell is your problem Malfoy?" Fred snapped anger filling up inside him.

"Fred, George, Harry leave it out. He's not worth the hassle!" Angelina shouted.

Fred urged forward so he was right in front of Malfoy's face.

"We may not have as much money as you do nor live in a fancy house but do you know what, my family are better people than you'll ever be and I'm bloody proud of where I come from!" Fred snapped jabbing Malfoy in the chest with his finger. "So I suggest you shut your nasty little mouth and leave my family and Harry alone!"

"Or what? What are you going to do Weasel? Stun me again? Get your perfect, prefect little girlfriend to give me detention? Oh wait I'm a prefect too!" Malfoy pushed smugly.

Madame Hooch who had been giving Crabbe a good telling off dashed over to the commotion.

"What one earth is going on here?" she questioned looking between the twins and Malfoy.

"He insulted my family that's what's wrong!" Fred snapped his blood still boiling.

"I suggest you get yourselves off to the changing rooms at once. I will be speaking to your heads of houses about this!" Madame Hooch stated.

Angelina seized Fred by his robes to drag him away from Malfoy.

"He's lucky I didn't punch the little shit!" George snapped following the rest of his team into the changing room.

"You and me both!" Harry answered trying in vain to calm himself down; he too wanted to punch Malfoy.

Fred too was finding it hard to calm himself down and kicked the wall leaving a small dent in it.

"Boys can you all please calm down! Malfoy just wants to get you all in trouble. He knows how to provoke you all. Don't stoop to his level." Angelina said in attempt to calm her team mates down.

As soon as they arrived back at the castle Professor McGonagall demanded to see them.

"What on earth happened?" she questioned looking at the three boys. George began to explain what all Malfoy had said.

"He insulted our parents. I wasn't just going to stand there and let him." He explained.

The door of McGonagall's office swung open and Professor Umbridge waltzed in dressed in a horrid green tweed coat, a black satin bow on top of her head.

"This is all we bloody need." Fred muttered under his breath.

"Is everything alright here Minerva?" she questioned in a sickly sweet voice.

"Yes Dolores I was just dealing with these students." McGonagall answered clearly annoyed at being interrupted.

"Oh yes I seen what happened down at the quidditch pitch. I personally feel that these three students should be banned from playing quidditch for the rest of the year as they clearly cannot control their anger." Umbridge spoke.

"WHAT!" Fred and George shouted jumping to their feet.

"You can't do that Professor. We didn't do anything wrong." Harry spoke.

"It is not for you for decide what happens to my students, as you can see they are in my house and are my responsibility." McGonagall answered.

"That is where you are wrong Minerva. As from today Cornelius Fudge has enforced a new educational decree allowing myself as High Inquisitor the power to strip students of their privileges." Umbridge spoke a smug look upon her toad like face.

She pulled out a piece of parchment and began to read

"The High Inquisitor will henceforth have supreme authority over all punishments, sanctions and removal of privileges pertaining to the students of Hogwarts, and the power to alter all punishments, sanctions and removals of privileges as may have been ordered by other staff members. Signed Cornelius Fudge – Minister of Magic." She trailed off. "So therefore I feel that these three should be banned."

"You have got to be kidding me!" Fred snapped.

"It was Malfoy who started it. we were just defending our family!" George shouted.

"I am sorry I do not think it is a good idea to let you play anymore. You could have easily hurt Mr Malfoy." Umbridge answered acting like she had not heard a word Fred and George had said.

"I am sorry Professor Umbridge but I think you are being slightly out of order here. As far as I am aware, Malfoy was the one who started it and these three were just defending their family. They did not use any physical violence." Professor McGonagall spoke. "They are not a risk to other students on the other teams."

"Like I said Minerva it is my decision and I would like their broomsticks confiscated as well." Umbridge answered not paying attention to what McGonagall had said.

McGonagall stood up and looked at the three boys all of whom looked like they wanted to punch Umbridge into oblivion.

"Well I better be off. Good afternoon to you all." Umbridge stated rolling up the parchment and tottering from the room with a satisfied smile on her face.

"I am so sorry boys, this is out of my hands now but I will be speaking to Dumbledore about this, not that the man hasn't got enough on his plate." McGonagall spoke in a defeated tone.

"Is there not something you can do Professor?" Harry asked in desperation.

"I wish there was Potter. Unfortunately my hands are tied now that Umbridge has got the Ministry involved. The three of you promise me one thing? You will try and stay out of trouble." McGonagall answered.

The three boys nodded their heads.

"Now off you go back to your common rooms." Fred, George and Harry left with their heads hung low. They had never felt so deflated in all their lives.

"I'm going to write to Mum." George spoke.

"Just be careful about what you say, all our owls are being intercepted." Harry told him as they walked back to Gryffindor tower.


	37. Chapter 37 - Expecto Patronum

**Remember I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. **

**I think my chapters are getting longer...don't know if that's a good or bad thing.**

**Btw in this chapter I'm not too sure about Fred and George's patronus. I don't know whether to keep them the same or change them to different ones.**

Chapter 37 – Expecto Patronum

Fred, George and Harry were all reeling over their ban from playing Quidditch, especially as it wasn't their fault nor did they technically do anything wrong other than stick up for their family. Their annoyance wasn't helped by the fact that Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle only ended up with warnings from Professor Umbridge.

"She really has it in for us." Fred said to George and Harry one evening in the Gryffindor common room.

"She's definitely has it in for me." Harry answered with a slight sigh.

The events however did give the twins more encouragement to work harder on their joke shop products so they could get out of the school as soon as possible. It also spurred Harry on to make Dumbledore's Army as successful as possible. The three of them were not going to give up without a fight that was for sure. Hermione had been in the Room of Requirement with the twins for over an hour helping them with some of their products before the last Dumbledore's Army meeting before the Christmas break.

"I can't wait to get away from this place for Christmas and see Sirius and Lupin again." Fred spoke stirring his cauldron which was emitting a lilac smoke.

"Yeah same here. Maybe we could ask Lupin for some ideas for the meetings, get some advice from him." George answered pouring some of the love potion he'd just completed into a vile.

"We'll have to make sure Mum doesn't find out though or she'll go mental. Then again Lupin might not be too impressed with us either." Fred said.

"Well I know for definite that Sirius is on our side so maybe Lupin will be too. He's got as much right to hate the Ministry and Umbridge as anyone else does." Hermione answered. "But yes it will be good to get out of here for a few weeks and see everyone again."

"To think we were eager to get back here and have some fun but then that old bat came and now we can't wait to get home again." Fred stated with a small sigh.

"Yeah Gred we can't have any fun, we've been banned from playing Quidditch, we can't do any magic or pull any pranks." George answered.

"If I'm being honest I'm surprised you two haven't got yourselves expelled from here. Umbridge is just itching to get rid of as many of us as possible so she has less work to do." Hermione stated snapping her book shut.

"No we don't want expelled because that means toad face has won. Put it this way when we do go we won't be leaving quietly!" Fred replied.

"We've never got ourselves in deep trouble though or expelled. We know where to draw the line when it comes to our pranks. We may try and put a toe over the line occasionally but we've not been that bad. We don't set out to physically hurt anyone or cause any really trouble, though we could if we really wanted too." George said.

"I suppose you don't want to risk getting thrown into Azkaban either." Hermione said opening another potion book.

"Definitely not!" Fred and George said at the same time making Hermione jump slightly.

"You know if it wasn't for these meetings I wouldn't be coming back after Christmas, and our mates of course." George said.

"Not to mention wanting to give old toad face hell." Fred added.

"You're Mum will never let you leave." Hermione stated.

"She can't really stop us. Once we get our premises for the shop we're out of here. It's just taking a little longer to get one than expected." Fred replied.

"We just feel that our futures lie outside that of academic achievement that's all. We're never going to pass our NEWTS nor are we interested in them." George stated.

The twins had finally completed their skiving snack boxes along with some other products. They had now moved onto a series of Wonder Witch products such as love potions, pimple remover and hair removal lotions.

Dumbledore's Army were now onto their third meeting. Harry was extremely proud of his students and how far they'd all came since the first meeting. They all had been working hard despite not actually being allowed to do magic in the school now. Seamus had finally apologised to Harry and had also joined the gang. The students gathered in the Room of Requirement eager to start their third lesson.

"Hello everyone. Today we are going to start with the patronus charm." Harry stated welcoming the group.

There were a chorus of gasps around the room from excited students. Not even the 7th year students in the group had been taught how to produce a patronus yet.

"Professor Lupin taught me how to produce a patronus in my third year with the aid of a boggart which turned into a dementor. Unfortunately we can't use one of them as it will change into something different for all of us due to us all having different fears." Harry explained.

"How come you were taught to do one?" Seamus questioned.

"The dementors had a really bad effect on me as some of you know so I asked him for some help. It was a good job he did because it saved my life." Harry answered.

"We will still be able to do the spell without a dementor however but it's better to be prepared." Hermione spoke standing up.

"Now to produce a patronus you have to think of a happy memory. It can be about absolutely anything but make it a very strong, powerful memory. Now I want you all to close your eyes and think of a happy memory." Harry stated.

Everyone closed their eyes with some screwing their faces up in concentration. A huge grin appeared on Fred's face. Harry wondered if he was thinking about Hermione. Then again the twins no doubt had a huge catalogue of happy memories.

"Right has everyone thought of something?" Harry shouted making several people jump. Everyone's eyes shot open.

"Before you cast the spell let the memory fill you up inside then say the incantation 'Expecto Patronum!' Harry explained and with a wave of his wand a white, silvery stag erupted from it and galloped around the room, shocking the other students.

"Wow it's so pretty!" Lavender Brown gasped, her blue eyes lighting up.

Hermione was up next to try the spell. A white otter appeared from her wand and scooted playfully around the walls.

"Thinking about my less handsome twin are we?" George wondered wiggling his eyebrows at her which dropped her concentration and made the otter disappear into nothing. Hermione's face blushed bright red.

A few students such as Neville Longbottom were struggling with the spell, only producing white wisps. It took Seamus about four attempts before a fox erupted from his own. A terrier dog which was Ron's patronus managed to knock Neville off his feet. Fred and George's identical dolphins seemed to be having a race around the room. Luna who's hare patronus had just disappeared was watching the various animals dreamily. Choruses of "Expecto Patronum!" Echoed around the room causing various white, silvery animals to appear from the conjuror's wands.

All in all it was a great session with nearly everyone being able to conjure a patronus of some sort. At the end of the session Fred and Hermione hung back for some alone time.

"Don't worry I won't keep you long Mione." Fred spoke while Hermione put her belongings back in her bag.

"You really are serious about leaving aren't you?" Hermione stuttered.

"Yes we're deadly serious about it Hermione. Like George said we don't want to do our NEWTS. There's no point, we're not going to pass them anyway. We just want to get out of here and get our shop opened. Neither of us want to work in the Ministry or with dragons like the others." Fred explained wrapping his arms around Hermione's waist. "Please don't worry about us Hermione. We will be fine. We won't get ourselves kicked out or locked up in Azkaban."

Hermione tried in vain not to cry but she just had so much on her plate and it was all getting too her. Now she had the added worry of her boyfriend leaving the school and getting themselves into serious trouble.

"I'm just scared Fred. I'm scared for Harry, I'm scared for the order and I'm scared for you and George. You-know-who is out there somewhere and he could attack at any time, attack any of us and kill us. When you and George leave I'll be worrying sick about the two of you." Hermione sniffed resting her head on Fred's chest.

"Oh Hermione love, we're all worried, even George and I are. We constantly worry about our family too. We just all need to have a little faith. George and I will make sure we have every protective spell around our shop to keep it safe. We're actually going to ask Dumbledore for some advice." Fred answered hugging his shaking girlfriend tightly.

There was no denying the fact that the students were scared. The school didn't even feel safe anymore.

"Fred just promise me one thing; when you do leave please keep in contact with me, we can use our coins if need be." Hermione spoke fear evident in her shaky voice.

"Of course I will. I will want to know about what's happening here." Fred answered. "Look on the bright side we're heading home soon so we'll have two weeks free from here, to be together properly."

"That's if your Mum will let us anywhere near each other." Hermione giggled calming down slightly.

"She better. At least we won't have loads of cleaning to do. Sirius will probably have the house sparkling by the time we arrive." Fred answered with a slight giggle.

"The poor man is probably bored out of his wits." Hermione said feeling sorry for Sirius."Look we better get going. We've been here for ages. People will start to get suspicious."

Before they left Fred pulled Hermione close and kissed her lovingly making her heart race at 90mph. The young couple hadn't had much time alone together like this so it felt nice, it was like the light in the dark times.

As Dumbledore once said "Happiness can be found even in the darkest of times if one only remembers to turn on the light."

And he had a point. Dark and testing times did lie ahead in the Wizarding world so it was important for everyone to make the most of the happy times.


	38. Chapter 38 - Goodbye Hogwarts

**Chapter 38 – Goodbye Hogwarts**

The Christmas holidays were finally upon the students of Hogwarts, most of whom had decided to go back home for the two weeks rather than stay at school. Who could blame them though with Umbridge still ruling the roost? Even the feast before they all headed home hadn't the same happy atmosphere like previous ones had. Then again the previous Christmas they had the Yule Ball in the school. A lot of the students felt like they were constantly walking on egg shells. Even Dumbledore didn't look his cheerful self as he sat pushing his food around his plate rather than chatting to the other teachers like he usually would. Umbridge sat with her sickly sweet grin on her toad like face, watching the students like a hawk ready to pounce at any moment.

"I'd like to wipe that grin off the old bat's face. She sickens me." Fred snapped looking at the teacher's table.

The following day the students headed back to London on the Hogwarts Express to spend Christmas with their families. Most knew this time would be precious as witches and wizards were disappearing constantly. For those who believed that Voldemort was back they lived in constant fear that their friends or families would be killed or tortured. Most of the students were also glad to get out of Hogwarts and away from Umbridge for two weeks and have some well-deserved freedom.

Ideally the Weasley children, Harry and Hermione would be heading back to the burrow but as it wasn't safe they were going back to number 12 Grimmauld Place as the Order still gathered there. Molly, Arthur and Bill were still living there along with Sirius and Lupin. The journey back to snow covered London was an un-eventful one. Fred and George had insisted on sitting with Harry, Ron and Hermione in case anyone aka Malfoy and his cronies tried to start any drama. Hermione sat engrossed in a muggle book while the boys played exploding snap. The gang were also visited the odd time By Ginny, Luna, Neville and Seamus.

*****

London was soon in sight after a long journey on the train which pulled into King's Cross station. Already Platform 9 ¾ was filled with parents waiting patiently on the children whom they hadn't seen since September. Molly, Arthur and Bill Weasley were there to pick up their four children, Harry and Hermione. Mad Eye and Tonks weren't far away to help get everyone back to Grimmauld Place safely.

"Thank heavens you are all ok." Molly stated pulling every one of her children into tight embraces.

"Mum not in public." George cringed pulling away as quickly as he could.

"I'll give her an hour before she's shouting at us again." Fred whispered to his twin.

Molly quickly ushered the six teens out of the huge crowd to where Mad Eye and Tonks were waiting.

"About time! Right each of you are going to apparate to said place with one of us. One of you will have to go with either Fred or George though." Mad Eye barked in his usual bossy tone.

"I'll take Hermione." Fred answered.

"I don't care who goes with who as long as you all get to said place in one piece and get going ASAP. We don't want to be hanging around here for too long, it's not safe." Mad Eye snapped his magical eye spinning.

With a wave of Tonk's wand all the trucks and luggage disappeared. The group split into twos; Tonks with Ginny, Fred with Hermione, Bill with George, Arthur with Ron and Molly with Harry. One by one they apparated to Grimmauld Place. Mad Eye was last to leave as he kept watch while they others went.

They all arrived safe and sound where Sirius and Lupin were waiting patiently on them. Molly set about making dinner while everyone unpacked. The house was far cleaner and less dingy than the last time they were there which they were all glad about.

"Mum better not ban me from spending time with Hermione while we're here." Fred said as he and George settled into their room.

"I think she might be ok this time around. At least we don't have any cleaning to do. Knowing Mum she'll find something for us all to do though." George answered.

"Merlin's beard! Me and Mione have been going out a year tomorrow." Fred gasped realising he'd been dating Hermione for a year. "We need to try and get out of here tomorrow so I can buy her a decent Christmas present!"

"Sounds great but how are we going to get out of here? Mum will go mental." George wondered.

"Hello we are the famous Weasley twins. We'll find a way." Fred answered.

George however wasn't so sure.

"She'll never let us go to Diagon Alley. It'll be too risky." George.

"Oh come on Forge when have you been scared of us taking a little risk? I was actually thinking of going into muggle London." Fred replied.

"We have one slight problem, we don't have any muggle money nor do we know our way around London." George said back.

Fred jumped off his head and headed down the corridor in search for Harry, coming back with him.

"What can I help you guys with?" he wondered.

"I want to go into London to get Hermione a really good Christmas present because we've been together a year and I want to get her something special and we need your help." Fred explained.

"Firstly we don't know anything about muggle London and secondly we don't have any muggle money." George added.

"And I want your advice on what I should get her." Fred said.

"Look guys I really wish I could help you but I have never been into muggle London nor do I have any muggle money to lend you. I really wish I could help you more." Harry answered feeling slightly guilty that he wasn't much use to the twins.

"Hermione!" the twins said at the same time.

"Hermione?" Harry wondered.

"She's the only person who can help us then. She's been in muggle London and could maybe lend us some money." George said.

"Good luck with that guys. You'll need it." Harry said patting Fred on the back and leaving the room.

With a massive crack Fred had gone from the room.

******

"Sirius I need your help. Can I speak to you alone for a moment?" Fred asked quietly.

Sirius and Fred left the noisy kitchen and went into the empty living room.

"What can I help you with?" Sirius wondered.

"I need to either go into muggle London or Diagon Alley to get Hermione a Christmas present but we don't know London or have any muggle money." Fred explained.

"Ah I see. Well I know London quite well but unfortunately I'd be recognised straight away so I can't help you there. I may be able to help you with the money situation though." Sirius answered. He thought for a few moments. "Unless I can go in some sort of a disguise. If I had some polyjuice potion I could use that but I don't have any." He said as though thinking out loud.

"Could you use Harry's invisibility cloak?" Fred suggested.

"No that wouldn't work as London will be far too busy with it being so close to Christmas. The only other person I could think of who could maybe go with you is Tonks since she can change her appearance. She should be here very soon but she might be busy with work." Sirius answered.

Fred felt like he wasn't getting anywhere. Fred being Fred however would get Hermione a present if it was the last thing he'd do.

In the end Tonks had agreed to accompany Fred and George into muggle London. She changed her bright pink hair to a jet black pixie cut which she teamed with a bright red Alice band to match her red duffle coat. Molly was determined to put a stop to their outing claiming it wasn't safe.

"Mum you can't keep us cooked up in here 24/7. We'll go nuts." Fred exclaimed.

"Fred's right Molly. They'll be safe enough as long as they keep their wits about them." Lupin said.

"Look London will be busting with muggles doing their Christmas shopping so they've a better chance of being hidden."

"Molly dear you've got to trust them. Fred and George are not stupid and Tonks will be with them." Arthur added.

Molly eventually gave in. The next morning Fred, George and Tonks headed off into muggle London in search of the perfect Christmas present for Hermione.


	39. Chapter 39 - Christmas

**Chapter 39 – Christmas**

The occupants of Number 12 Grimmauld Place woke up to the sound of the Church nearby's bells chiming. The ground outside was covered in a thick layer of snow which had fallen during the night. Molly had been up from the crack of dawn making sure everyone was perfect. Fred and George were first up and apparated downside to the living room scaring the life out of their Mother

"Just because you can use magic does not mean you can whip your wands out for everything!" She shouted then dashed off to wake the others.

"I really hope Hermione likes what I got her." Fred said quietly as he ripped the golden wrapping paper off one of his presents which was a deep red scarf with matching gloves and hat.

George received the same from their parents. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all arrived shortly followed by Arthur, Sirius and Lupin. Molly had made all the children scarves, hats and gloves as well. Lupin had given each of them a selection of Honeydukes sweets and chocolate while Sirius got them all new quills and notebooks. Once all the presents had been opened and the wrapping paper cleared away Molly ushered everyone into the kitchen for breakfast. However Fred kept Hermione back.

"I've got you something Mione." Fred spoke softly bringing a sparkly red gift bag out from behind his back.

Hermione's face lit up once she seen it.

"It's a Christmas present and I suppose a gift for our one year anniversary."

Hermione accepted the bag from him and peered inside bringing out a long, thin, red velvet box which inside had a beautiful silver bracelet with an 'H' charm hanging from it.

"Oh Fred this is beautiful. You really didn't have to get me anything, you can't afford it." Hermione gushed admiring the bracelet in her hand. Fred took it from her and put it onto her wrist.

"Never worry about the money, you're worth every penny. I wanted to get you something special." Fred answered moving closer to Hermione.

"Honestly Fred it's beautiful. Thank you so, so much." Hermione replied pulling him into a thank you hug.

"I think you can buy other charms for it. The shop had hundreds of them." Fred explained.

Hermione stood up on her tip toes and kissed Fred lightly on the lips as a thank you. Fred however kissed her back. That was until Molly shouted on the two of them.

"If you had told me two years ago I would be sat having breakfast on Christmas morning with my friends and my godson I would have laughed at you. I would never had believed it." Sirius spoke looking proudly at Harry.

"Let us hope next Christmas you'll be a free man Sirius." Arthur commented.

"I highly doubt that Arthur. I can only dream of being free. Well at least I'm out of that hell whole and able to spend time with you lovely people." Sirius answered.

"Maybe one day I can walk down the street a free man with my name cleared, get out of here and be a proper godfather to Harry, get a nice little cottage in the country." Harry's heart swelled at Sirius' comment, he wanted nothing more than to have a proper family.

Everyone in the kitchen fell into a silence as they all thought about what they wanted in the future. Hermione of course wanted to pass her exams and get a decent job, maybe working in the Ministry or at St Mongos. Ron wanted to get better at Quidditch and maybe even become Quidditch captain. Fred and George wanted to open a highly successful shop. All of them had one thing in common though; they wanted Voldemort gone and gone for good and for them all to be safe.

******

After a hearty breakfast everyone went their separate ways. Hermione couldn't stop admiring her bracelet much to Ginny's annoyance.

"I think you're in love Hermione and in love with my brother." Ginny spoke breaking Hermione from her daydream.

She let out a small sign rolling onto her stomach on the bed.

"I am Ginny. He's just the sweetest guy ever. I mean he insisted of going into muggle London so he could get me this." Hermione answered waving her hand in the air.

"Hermione I think he'd go to hell and back for you. He really does love you. I've never seen him like this before. I think you may have calmed Fred down." Ginny answered keeping her voice down low in case an extendable ear was lurking around somewhere.

"Until recently I didn't realise how sweet he really is. He's very passionate about the things he cares about too and he has ambition. He really wants this shop to work out." Hermione said. "I'm just scared that this war that's looming will tear us all apart or that one of us will get killed. None of us are safe anymore. I keep having nightmares about it all."

Ginny moved from her own bed and over to beside Hermione.

"I do too Hermione. There's not a day goes by that I don't worry. When I'm at school I worry about Mum, Dad, Bill, Charlie and even Percy. I dread reading the paper in case I see one of their names. Then when we're here I worry about all of our friends like Luna and Neville." Ginny admitted.

The girls had a good heart to heart about their worries. Both of them always seemed so positive and so brave but underneath those exteriors were two girls who were petrified about Voldemort being back. Both of them knew that it was only a matter of time before he'd strike worse than before. One thing was for sure, they all knew they had to stick together.

******

Being cooked up 24/7 in the house was effecting all the occupants of Grimmauld Place especially as they could hear children outside playing in the snow. Fred and George who were sat playing wizard's chess in the living room were whinging about not being allowed to go out and play in it.

"Can we not go to the burrow for a while Mum?" Ginny asked as her Mum cooked the dinner.

"No we cannot Ginerva. It might not be safe for us to go back." Molly answered.

"Kingsley and I went back the other day to check it and everything is fine. We put up extra enchantments around it so it should be safe enough." Arthur answered looking up from his muggle newspaper.

"Arthur dear don't be putting any ideas into their heads. We're staying here and that's final." Molly snapped.

"Can we not go back just for one day? A couple of hours maybe?" Ginny whined.

"We missed out on enjoying the lovely summer weather and now we're missing out on playing in the snow." Ron stated entering the kitchen.

"Surely they could go outside for a while Molly. They should be safe enough." Sirius spoke.

"Not a chance! They're could be death eaters roaming around out there for all we know." Molly snapped slamming the knife down onto the chopping board.

"Look we cannot take any risks Sirius. We've already risked enough with Fred, George and Tonks going into London the other day. There's too many muggles outside anyway and they can't see the house so it would give everything away." Molly's tone had softened slightly as she spoke.

Ginny stormed back into the living room to join the others.

"It's no use she's not going to let us out of here any time soon." She said folding her arms across her chest.

Fred jumped off the floor headed to the door ushering for Hermione to come with him. She did as she was asked and the headed up the stairs.

"I wouldn't go near them for a while." George chirped. Ron and Harry both shot him a look.


	40. Chapter 40 - Alone Time

The title of this chapter had me stuck for a while so hopefully this one is ok.

**Chapter 40 – Alone Time**  
Fred took Hermione up to his room for some alone time away from everyone else. Molly seemed to be driving everyone insane except for Harry and Hermione but then again they weren't actually her children.

"After dinner me and you are getting out of here." Fred told Hermione quietly.

"But how and where?" Hermione questioned not liking the sound of Fred's idea.

"The burrow. Dad said that he and Kingsley had put loads of protective enchantments around it so it's safe for us to go too. We'll apparate there. I'll get George to cover for me." Fred explained.

"As much as I want to do this Fred, I don't think it's a good idea. There are so many things that could go wrong." Hermione spoke back sitting down on the bed.

"We'll just apparate there, go for a walk around the lake then collect some stuff that George and I need then we'll come straight back. We won't be there long." Fred said.

"And what if we can't get past the protective enchantments? And what if there's death eaters waiting on us?" Hermione wondered.

"Apparently all the death eaters are in hiding. We overhead the meeting the other day. They are biding their time or something until they gather up more followers." Fred answered.

"Can we just not spend time alone here like we are now?" Hermione asked patting the bed beside her for Fred to sit down on.

"I never thought I'd say it but I am actually missing Hogwarts right about now, well the Room of requirement anyway and being able to walk around the grounds." Fred stated sitting down beside her.

"You know before we moved here I had images of us sitting by the lake at the burrow chatting or having a picnic or at Christmas us going for a lovely walk around it hand in hand. I just feel like we're all being restricted in everything. We can't go outside while we're here and while we're at school we can't do anything either. We're not even allowed near each other because of one of Umbridge's stupid rules."

"I know Fred. I feel the same. For once I just wanted a peaceful year at school where I could fully concentrate on my exams, not all of this drama. Once all of this is over though we'll make up for it." Hermione answered taking hold of Fred's hand in her own.

"I suppose we're safe here and we're all together and that's all that matters." Fred nodded his head then wrapped his strong arms around her. "Everything will be ok Hermione and I promise I will do my best to look after you." Fred spoke softly.

Hermione nuzzled her head into his chest.

"I honestly hope so Fred." She said quietly.

The two of them sat in each other's arms for a short while in silence. Hermione relished Fred's warmth and felt safe in his arms, it was as though when she was with him nothing else mattered. Without warning Hermione jumped up out of Fred's arms.

"Oh my goodness I've just remembered I bought you something." She gasped rushing out the door leaving Fred speechless and confused.

She returned moments later with a gold wrapped present in her hand. It was a rather large present. Fred ripped off the paper to reveal a brand new pewter cauldron complete with a new set of vials and a potions book. At the bottom of the cauldron was a selection of Honeydukes chocolate and sweets.

"Well it's sort of for you and George. I thought they might come in handy and I know both of you love Honeydukes chocolate and sweets." Hermione said.

"Oh Mione they are brilliant." Fred chirped pulling her into a huge hug. "We've definitely got enough sweets to keep us occupied while we're here." Fred grinned.

"Yes but just don't tell my parents about me eating them because they'll give me a telling off." Hermione answered.

"You'll have to introduce me to your parents some time. I'd love to meet them." Fred spoke.

"I will one day, maybe when all of this drama is over. I think they'll like you." Hermione replied.

Fred hoped that Hermione's parents would like him but inside he knew that they might not, that they'd think he wasn't good enough for their only daughter. He didn't scare his concern with Hermione though.

"Do you fancy just staying up here for a while?" Fred wondered.

"Yes I would quite like that Fred." Hermione answered moving onto the bed beside Fred.

Fred and Hermione had managed to be alone for well over an hour until Molly shouted on them to come down for dinner. The kitchen had been decorated in gold, silver, red and green streamers and tinsel while two Santa's zoomed around the ceiling on sleighs. Sirius who had been singing Christmas songs, cheerfully all morning had bewitched golden stars to float in mid air while the Christmas cards appeared to be hanging on invisible string along the wall.

"And where have you two been?" Molly questioned as Fred and Hermione entered.

"We were just upstairs talking Mum. Hermione was helping me with something." Fred answered confidently.

"Well I hope that was all you were doing. I don't want anything nonsense under my roof." Molly answered wagging her finger sternly at Fred.

"Technically this isn't your house though Molly." Sirius stated. Molly never answered.

The last thing she wanted on Christmas Day was silly little arguments.

"Mum am I not allowed to spend time with my girlfriend?" Fred wondered.

"Of course you are dear." Molly answered in a flustered tone.

Ron, Harry, Ginny and George were trying their best not to burst into fits of giggles while Hermione wanted the ground to open up and swallow her.

"Someone's getting the birds and bees chat later." George giggled quietly to Fred.

Fred elbowed his twin in the ribs.

Molly had prepared a wonderful three course feast for everyone with enough for extra helpings. The room was filled with loud chatter, the snapping of crackers and infectious laughter as everyone enjoyed their food and each other's company. At one point Molly stood by the sink just watching everyone talking and laughing in their little groups; Harry was in deep conversation with Sirius and Lupin, hanging on every word they said while George, Fred and Ron were laughing at something.

Tonks was keeping Ginny and Hermione entertained by changing her hair from brown to pink then to bright blue along with giving herself a pig's snout and a duck's beak for a nose. At the far end of the table sat Arthur, Bill, Charlie and Kingsley also keep in conversation.

Molly let out a small sigh. It was moments like this she treasured, all of her loved ones under one room and having a good time. As she glanced at the table her heart shattered noticing that someone was missing, someone who should have been there with everyone else; Percy. A single tear rolled down her flushed cheek as she thought about her son. She scanned the table again, her eyes stopping on her husband, whom she loved more than anything. She couldn't imagine her life without him or any of her children for that matter.

She joined the table after her moment of reflection. The food went down a treat as per usual, bellies filled to the brim and waistbands about to burst.

The teens all went into the living room to play some games. Hermione got stuck into revision while scribbling down notes in her new note book. Fred and George set to work on some other product ideas while Ginny, Harry and Ron played exploding snap.


	41. Chapter 41 - A new years attitude

**Hello everyone, thank you all again for reading. Hope you are all still enjoying this story.**

**I'm hoping to have this one finished very soon (If I get the motivation to continue writing). **

**I've decided not to write the fight at the department of ministries just because I feel that It'll be too hard to write without copying the book fully.**

**I'm still debating on where I'm going to start the sequel to this one. I'm thinking Deathly Hallows as there won't be many fremione moments in HBP. I'm not actually sure at the moment. **

**Anyway here's another chapter.**

Chapter 41 – A New Years Attitude

The snow began to melt as December rolled into a blustery January. The Christmas holidays were officially over at everyone was heading back to Hogwarts much to their disgust. Even Hermione was not looking forward to returning as it meant being back under Umbridge's clutches.

"Maybe she's got the sack over the holidays." Ron said as they all gathered in Harry and Ron's room.

"Wishful thankful. We can only but dream about that happening." Fred answered.

"The only good thing about going back is the DA, well that at seeing Lee and the girls." George said watching Harry's tiny Firebolt model flying around the room.

At just the mention of going back to school set Hermione into a panic about her OWL exams. Before they left Grimmauld Place for Kings Cross, Sirius handed Harry a package.

"If you need me, use this." Sirius spoke before hugging his godson goodbye.

Like before Molly, Arthur, Bill, Tonks and Mad Eye were accompanying the teens to the station.

"Please stay safe all of you and try and keep out of trouble." Molly told her children before they boarded the scarlet red steam engine.

"We will try our best Mum." Fred grinned back trying to act innocent.

It was then off to Hogwarts they went. Again the journey back had went without any drama. The students arrived at the rain drenched school cold, hungry, wet and tired. Stomachs filled it was straight off to bed for all of them.

A week into the new term at Hogwarts and already things were going from bad to worse. 10 high security prisoners had escaped from Azkaban Prisoner and had sent ripples of fear through the whole school. These prisoners were convicted death eaters and included Sirius Black's deranged cousin Bellatrix Lestrange who had tortured Neville Longbottom's parents. This breakout not only affected Neville but various other students within the school including the four Weasley children as their Mother's twin brothers Fabian and Gideon Prewett who were obviously Fred, George, Ginny and Ron's uncles though they were too young to have known them.

Professor Umbridge had not changed at all over the break and was still hell bent on making all the student's lives hell. For Harry and his small group of friends the only thing keeping them going was the DA meetings. Many of the members were constantly asking Harry, Ron or Hermione when the next meeting was taking place.

"As soon as possible." Was Harry's reply.

Fred and George were working even harder on their products and had just completed a headless hat which when worn made your head disappear. The next meeting happened the 2nd Wednesday since their return to Hogwarts. Harry was glad to see all of the students back again and just as eager to learn more defence. One student in particular was even more determined, that person being Neville Longbottom who worked harder than ever before on every spell they were taught he even managed to master the shield charm quicker than Hermione. On this very meeting Fred and George had offered to teach the students how to do some non-verbal spells too.

The group had just split into pairs again to practice the shield spell while their opponent shot the stunning spell at them. Hermione had paired up with Ron but a stray stunning spell hit an un-suspecting Hermione causing her to fly back and land on the broad of her back on the hard ground. Ron, Fred and Harry were at Hermione's side in a flash.

"Is she alright?" Ron wondered as Fred checked for a pulse.

"Hermione can you hear me?" Fred asked gently shaking her shoulders.

"What should we do?" A nervous looking Neville wondered.

"We'll just have to try and bring her around. We can't risk taking her to the hospital wing." George answered.

"There has to be a spell to bring around someone who's been stunned." Ron spoke looking around the room as though the answer was going to appear to him.

"try the rennervate charm. It helps to bring someone round who's been knocked unconscious." Angelina Johnson suggested.

"Rennervate!" Fred spoke waving his wand over the unconscious Hermione. "Come on Mione!" he pleaded.

Hermione stirred, her eyes flickering. The other members stood and watched, fear etched on every one of their faces.

"Right everyone we'll stop with doing the spells today but feel free to stick around and have a look through some of the books to see if you want to learn anything." Harry spoke to the rest of the group who seemed to be glued to the spot.

Ernie and Justin were the first two to move and went straight over to the book shelf. After a few long moments Hermione began to come around.

"Easy does it now." Fred spoke carefully helping her to sit up.

"What happened?" she croaked.

"You got hit by a stray stunning spell and got thrown back." Fred answered while George propped some cushions up behind her back.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" Fred asked concerned.

"Yes…I think, I think I'm alright." Hermione answered wiggling both her hands to see if any of them were broken then doing the same with her legs. "I think everything is in working order. My head hurts a little though."

"Some ice?" Harry suggested and an ice pack appeared on the floor beside Hermione. Fred placed it gently on her head.

"Maybe we should take her straight to her dormitory?" George suggested.

"How will we explain what happened to her though?" Ron wondered.

"Just tell anyone who asks that she fainted, too much stress because of her exams and school work or something." Fred answered.

Hermione seemed happy enough at that excuse. Harry dismissed the other students while Hermione recovered. Thankfully she didn't seriously injure herself but did end up with a bump to the head and a headache to go with it. Fred and George helped her up to the busy common room, setting her down on her favourite arm chair. They hadn't met anyone on the way back so no questions were asked about what had happened to her.

"Maybe you should go and see Madame Pomfrey Hermione, just in case." Harry said.

"Yes Harry has a point. You hit your head. You need to get checked out." Fred stated.

Fred insisted on taking her anyway so the two of them headed to the hospital wing. However they bumped into the one person they would have did everything in their power to avoid; Professor Umbridge. Fred was so busy in looking after Hermione he didn't realise she was around until she was right in front of them. He hadn't even time to hide behind a suit of armour.

"Well, well, well what do we have here? Students out in the corridors when you shouldn't be and a male and female together." Umbridge stated in her sickly sweet voice.

"Hermione fainted in the common room and hit her head so I am taking her to the hospital wing to get checked out if that's ok with you? Or are we not allowed to help our friends when they get hurt?" Fred snapped back holding on to Hermione for dear life.

"Enough of your cheek Mr Weasley. I however think I should escort Miss Granger to the hospital wing so you can go back to the common room." Umbridge answered.

"No it's ok, I'm quite capable of taking Hermione myself. I'm not leaving her with you. I want to make sure she's ok." Fred said anger filling in his voice.

"Well then Mr Weasley I shall have to escort both of you since you are refusing to leave Miss Granger." Umbridge replied.

"Fred you should go. I don't want you getting into trouble. I'll be ok." Hermione croaked.

"Not a hope in hell am I leaving you! You're my girlfriend and I promised I'd look after you. I'm not going to break my promise not for her or anyone else!" Fred answered back.

"So what happened Miss Granger?" Umbridge asked as they made their way to the hospital wing.

"I was just about to go back up to my dormitory to get a book for my homework when I felt light headed then I just blacked out." Hermione explained.

"She just collapsed on the floor but hit her head when she fell." Fred added.

"Do you know why you might have fainted? Was anyone using anything they shouldn't have been in the common room? May I remind you Miss Granger that you are a prefect and have a duty to report explicit behaviour?" Umbridge pushed.

"No there weren't that many students in the common room, most of them were doing homework or reading." Hermione answered.

They reached the hospital wing where Madame Pomfrey met them at the doors. Umbridge annoyingly insisted on staying to see what exactly was wrong with Hermione.

"Can she go please?" Hermione urged to Madame Pomfrey. "I don't want her here."

"Right you are Miss Granger." Madame Pomfrey replied going over to where Umbridge was sat.

"Professor Miss Granger is in safe hands now so you can leave. I will send her and Mr Weasley straight back to their common rooms once I check Miss Granger out." Madame Pomfrey stated.

Luckily Umbridge left without a word.

"I can see it now a new decree coming out where a professor has to be in attendance when a student lands themselves in here." Fred spoke brushing stray piece of hair out of Hermione's eyes.

"I wouldn't put it past her." She answered.

Hermione and Fred weren't in the hospital wing long. It appeared Hermione had concussion and was given a potion to take.

"If you feel sick or your headache gets worse come straight back up here again." Madame Pomfrey stated.

Hermione nodded then she and Fred left and went back down to their common room where they met Professor McGonagall who had been informed of Hermione's accident.

"Honestly Professor I'm fine. I just need to get a good night's sleep." Hermione said to reassure her head of house.


	42. Chapter 42 - Valentine's Day Lunch

Hey everyone. I'm having real problems with this story at the moment. mainly because I have no idea where I'm going to go with it after I finish the order of the phoenix part.

Why don't you read my other stories however

s/9170161/1/Garden-Confessions-Fremione-One-Shot  
s/9159675/1/When-Worlds-Collide

**Chapter 42 – Valentine's Day Lunch**  
January passed in a huge revision filled blur for Hermione Granger February was soon upon her meaning there were only four months until she sat her OWL exams. Valentine's Day was also fast approaching too. Fred wanted to do something extra special for Hermione but his options were limited. He couldn't exactly take her to some fancy restaurant for dinner and it was far too cold for a picnic by the black lake. Not that Umbridge would allow that to happen.

Umbridge seemed to watching the students every move, in particular Harry and his group of friends. It didn't help matters that she now had a group of students whom were mainly Slytherins as her little watch dogs called the Inquisitorial squad.

In an ideal world Fred would whisk Hermione off for a meal at the Italian restaurant he had heard her talk about for a meal but as they were cooked up in Hogwarts that was not going to happen, or maybe not. Fred jumped off the armchair he was sat on, dashing to the common room door like a man on a mission.

"Where the hell is he going?" George wondered watching his twin go.

It was as though a light bulb had appeared in Fred's head. He knew where he had to go – the Hogwarts kitchens. He headed there as fast as his long legs would carry him, managing to dodge Peeves who was bobbing along the 2nd floor singing something to himself. Fred somehow managed to avoid any teachers and members of the inquisitorial squad. He knocked a few times on the kitchen door before Dobby the little house elf answered it.

"Just the elf I was looking for." Fred chirped to the tiny elf who appeared to have a knitted tea cosy on his head with his two bat like ears sticking out of the two holes in it.

"Master Weasley Dobby is most pleased to see you. How can Dobby help you?" Dobby asked bowing to Fred which made him chuckle.

Fred stepped into the kitchen, checking to see if the coast was clear. Inside he was met by about 20 sets of tennis ball sized eyes staring at him.

"Dobby I was just wondering if you could do me a massive favour?" I want to do something special for Hermione for Valentine's Day. I was thinking of turning the room of requirement into her favourite Italian restaurant and I was wondering if you could help make some food since it doesn't appear in the room." Fred explained to Dobby and the other elves.

"Dobby would see it as an absolute pleasure to help Master Weasley." Dobby answered bowing again.

Fred explained to the elves what all he wanted, scribbling down the food ideas onto a piece of parchment.

"I was thinking about 7pm on Saturday 14th February. I don't want Hermione to know about any of my plans as I want it to be a surprise." He said to them.

"Dobby will make sure that everything is perfect Master Wealsey." Dobby answered taking the piece of parchment and pinning it to the wall.

Fred then made another dash for it back to the common room, again avoiding being caught. He instantly filled his twin in on his plans.

"Since when did you become such a romantic, soppy git?" George chuckled.

Fred sunk into the comfy armchair he had evacuated earlier with a huge grin on his face, feeling proud of himself.

"Since I found a girl that I want to treat properly." He answered.

******  
Saturday 14th February soon arrived bringing with it a new positive attitude within the school. The older students had the next Hogsmede to look forward too. it was a big day for Fred who was taking Hermione for lunch in Madame Puddifoot's while in Hogsmede then later he was taking her to the room of requirement to wine and dine her. Fred wasn't one for worrying but he had been kept awake half the night worrying that his plans would all go pear shaped.

The first thing he did that morning was check in on the house elves in the kitchen to make sure they knew what needed to be done.

"You guys are amazing. Thank you so much for helping me with this." Fred grinned feeling truly grateful towards the elves for being so willing to help him.

Then again Fred and George were on good terms with the elves and they'd always provide the twins with food and drinks for their minor celebrations in the common room.

"If only Kretcher was as kind as them." Fred said to himself as he walked to the great hall for breakfast.

There was a buzz in the Great Hall which hadn't happened in a long time. He squeezed himself in between George and Harry then shovelled huge helpings of food onto his plate.

"Are you still up for our coffee date today Mione?" Fred asked leaning over Harry to speak to his girlfriend.

"Yes I have to go to the owlery to post a letter to my parents before I go down to the village." Hermione answered.

"How about I meet you at 12 as I've a few things to do first." Fred suggested.

"Yes that sounds good." Hermione answered.

"Have my ears been deceiving me or has thee famous Harry Potter got himself a date with the beautiful Cho Chang?" George questioned. Harry's face went a light shade of pink.

"I might have." Was all he answered.

"Legend!" George chirped.

Ron, Hermione and Ginny all rolled their eyes at the same time.

"I don't see you with a date today!" Ron said to George.

"Funny enough little bro I'll have you know that I do actually have a date today with the lovely Katie Bell." George answered matter of factly.

"Since when have you been dating her?" Ron questioned.

"It's not really any of your business ickle Ronnikins." George answered getting back to his breakfast.

*****  
Hogsmede was buzzing with cheerful students laughing and chatting freely with their friends. Honeydukes and Zonkos were bursting with life, the two most popular shops in the tiny little village. Fred finished up his errands with George and Lee then went to meet Hermione at Madam Puddifoot's. He was a little early so waited outside on the arrival of his girlfriend.

As he waited on his girlfriend. As he waited three Slytherin girls appeared, being led by Pansy Parkinson who was giggling loudly about something.

"Oh look poor old Weasley has been stood up by that mudblood girlfriend of his." She chortled approaching Fred. "Although I do think you could have done much better than her, get yourself a nice pureblood witch, us purebloods need to stick together."

"I'm quite happy with Hermione thank you very much, see unlike some witches and wizards I don't give a damn whether or not someone is muggle born or pure blood. Hermione probably has more brains than the three of you put together." Fred answered back looking down the busy street to see if he could spot Hermione.

"Come on Pansy he's not worth the hassle." Pansy's blonde haired Fred said sounding rather bored.

"Yeah lets go and find Malfoy, he's way more interesting and doesn't mix with the wrong type." The black haired girl added.

"And a bully." Fred muttered under his breath.

"It's such a shame that Fred and George go for the wrong type, they are very handsome." The blonde haired girl commented walking away from Fred.

"To think I used to fancy them, ewwww what was I thinking?" The dark haired one replied looking back at Fred.

Hermione appeared shortly after looking slightly flustered.

"I'm so sorry Fred, some first year was letting off dung bombs in the corridor so I had to go to McGonagall. I don't know how they sneaked them into the school." Hermione ranted at 90mph.

"Honestly Hermione its fine. I was a bit too early anyway." Fred replied wrapping his arm around Hermione's shoulder and leading her into the cosy little teashop.

"I've never been in here before." Hermione commented.

"Neither have I. Mum said Dad used to bring her in here all the time when they were at Hogwarts. She used to love it." Fred answered.

The teashop was decorated in a very girly fashion with frills everywhere reminding Hermione of Umbridge. Fred led Hermione over to an empty table near the window. It was already busy due to it being Valentine's Day. To celebrate it was decorated in pink and red streamers. There were also a number of golden Cherubs that occasionally threw pink confetti over the couples.

"Has Umbridge provided the decorations for here? It's very pink." Fred commented as one of the cherubs threw a handful of confetti over Fred's head. Hermione couldn't help but laugh.

"Pink is so your colour Fred." She giggled.

"It doesn't clash horribly with my hair does it?" he asked holding up a pink napkin he'd just transfigured into a bow.

Madam Puddifoot came and took their orders of coffee and sandwiches.

"I hope you're free tonight at 7pm to go up to our special room. I have a little surprise for you." Fred said placing his hand on Hermione's.

"Yes that should be ok. I'll look forward to it." Hermione replied happily.

Fred didn't bother to fill Hermione in on his run in with the three Slytherin girls as he felt it wasn't of any importance. In his eyes they were just a bunch of silly girls.

'You wouldn't think Hermione was the same age as them.' Fred thought to himself watching Hermione eat her food.

He was right, Hermione was far more mature than other girls her age which was probably why Fred liked her so much.


	43. Chapter 43 - Italian Date

_Thank you all for your lovely comments and reviews about this story, they really do mean a lot to me. I hope you're all enjoying this story._

_Like I've said before, I'm really struggling with where to go next with this story. I've a few ideas but putting them into words and making the ideas interesting for you to enjoy will be the problem. _

_I want this story to have a really strong ending but at the moment I have not got a clue what way to end it. If anyone has any suggestions that doesnt involve Sirius dying then please feel free to throw them at me. Ideally I want to finish at the end of ootp._

**Chapter 43 – Italian Date**  
Fred and Hermione's lunch date at Madam Puddifoot's went really well. They returned to the castle to their respective friends. The rest of the afternoon seemed to drag in. Hermione got stuck straight into her homework and revision, leaving Harry and Ron to visit the library. Fred, George and Lee headed off to the room of requirement to work on some products as Umbridge was on the prowl, checking up on all the students in their common rooms. Three Ravenclaw students had already got their wands confiscated by her.

7pm was fast approaching so Fred quickly dropped in on the elves in the kitchen to inform them that his plans were still going ahead. He was quite nervous but excited all the same. He raced back up to his dormitory to get ready. He showered then dressed himself in dark blue jeans and a pale blue shirt teamed with a navy v neck sweater. Once happy with his appearance he went down to the common room to meet Hermione who was dressed in a deep purple knee length dress, black cardigan and black ballet pumps. Fred's blue eyes widened as he took in her appearance. Her usual bushy hair was now poker straight with half of it pinned back in a silver clip.

"You look beautiful Mione." Fred commented not taking his eyes off her. Even

Neville who was sat with Dean and Seamus couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Thank you Fred. Ginny did my hair for me. I'm not too sure about it though." Hermione replied.

"It really suits you." Fred grinned.

"You two better be careful, Umbridge and her gang bang are roaming the castle." George told them before they left.

"Here take this." Harry said handing Fred the Maurader's Map.

"Cheers Harry mate." Fred answered.

They then headed off to the Room of requirement, keeping a watchful eye on the map for the sign of a teacher or one of the inquisitorial squad. They had to dodge behind a suit of armour to avoid Filch's cat Mrs Norris. Once they arrived at the black wall on the 7th floor, Fred closed his eyes tight and thought about what he wanted. Huge metal doors clicked into place. Fred was hoping and praying that everything would be perfect for Hermione. Before they entered he wrapped a blindfold over Hermione's eyes. Fred nervously pushed open the doors, letting out a small gasp when he took in his surroundings. It was perfect.

The room looked exactly like the restaurant Hermione had shown him pictures of. Twinkling fairy lights decorated the red/brown brick walls, some of them were heart shaped. There was only one table in the room which was set for two people.

"Fred what's going on?" Hermione wondered as Fred hadn't removed the blindfold.

"Surprise!" he chirped once he did.

"Oh my goodness, it's…it's amazing Fred. It's perfect." Hermione gushed looking around the cosy little room.

Fred could have sworn he seen tears glistening in her eyes.

"I'm glad you like it. Unfortunately I couldn't take you to the real restaurant so this had to do." Fred explained.

"What are we going to do for food though?" Hermione wondered.

She was beginning to feel hungry due to not having any dinner.

"Ah I knew you'd ask that, but don't worry Miss Granger I have that all sorted. "Fred grinned proudly. "Starter please!"

As soon as the words left Fred's mouth two plates of chicken and mozzarella cheese strips appeared on the table in front of them along with ice cold bottles of butterbeer.

"How on earth did you get this?" Hermione asked, her brown eyes widening.

"Well let's just say I have friends in high places who were very willing to help me out in my time of need." Fred answered with a wink.

Their date was going brilliantly. They tucked into pizza, pasta, garlic bread along with French fries followed by ice cream and strawberry cheesecake for dessert.

"That was delicious Fred. You will have to thank your special friends for me." Hermione commented.

Fred jumped off his chair and over to get Hermione her present.

"Here you go my love." He spoke handing her the red and pink gift bag and card.

"Fred I thought we agreed on no gifts?" Hermione said accepting the gift from Fred.

"I know but I couldn't resist." Fred answered grinning.

Hermione carefully opened the bag to find a black leather photo album filled with photos of her with her friends over the years, all of whom were waving happily back at her. Tears pricked the back of Hermione's eyes as she flicked through the photos.

"This is wonderful Fred." She sniffed wiping a loose tear with her napkin.

"Mum said you can add more photos to it. I had to get her to help me with the photos." Fred answered.

"We will have to take loads more photos before you and George leave." Hermione suggested.

"Having Colin Creevey in our house and in the DA does have it's plus sides." Fred giggled.

Also in the gift bag was a single red rose and a chocolate heart lolly pop from Honeydukes. For the rest of the evening they sat chatting about nothing in particular, just making the most of their time together as it didn't happen very often due to Hermione being constantly snowed under with homework. That was until Fred felt something warm in his pocket – his fake DA galleon.

"Get to library ASAP." It said. Fred's face fell.

"We need to get out of here and down to the library, something to do with Umbridge." Fred stated in a slight panic.

The two dashed to the door and practically ran to the library where Ginny and George were waiting with some of Hermione's books.

"What's going on?" Fred asked slightly out of breath.

"Umbridge came into the common room and noticed both of you were gone so we told her you were both here." Ginny explained.

"I came down in case you wouldn't make it here in time. She probably wouldn't be able to tell us apart anyway." George added.

Hermione sat herself down, spread her books out across the table and set to work on her Charm's homework. Ginny and George quickly disappeared leaving Fred and Hermione to it.

"Just our bloody luck. Umbridge is hell bent on ruining our lives in every possible way." Fred muttered taking Hermione's Herbology homework to look over.

It was a good ten minutes before Unbridge showed her ugly face in the library. By that time Fred and Hermione had settled into their work; Fred scribbling down ideas for products while Hermione did her homework. When Umbridge passed them she gave them a disapproving look.

"What the hell is her problem? We're not exactly doing anything wrong?" Fred snapped slamming Hermione's text book shut.

"I know Fred but she's looking for any excuse to get us all expelled. I know she wants rid of Harry and no doubt we're all on that list too." Hermione answered.

"She wants rid of Harry?" Fred questioned.

"Of course she does. She was the one who wanted him expelled at his trial back in the summer." Hermione answered quietly so no one could hear her.


	44. Chapter 44 - Nightmare for the army

_Umbridge is just ruining everyone's lives isn't she?_

**Chapter 44 – Nightmare for the army**  
February went in a flash bringing the students into a slightly warmer but wetter March. Hogwarts went from worse to even worse if that was even possible. Professor Trelawney had been sacked as Divination professor by Umbridge and Hagrid was still on probation, close to getting the sack. Hermione was stressed to the max, not even Fred could calm her down. Again she was pushing him away, refusing to spend time with him when she probably needed him the most. She would use the excuse that she had too much work to do. Fred knew not to push for too far for fear of losing her again, so he decided to give her the space and time that she needed.

Unfortunately she didn't have time to help Fred and George with their products anymore but that didn't stop the twins from working endlessly on them anyway. Plus they were in the process in signing on the dotted line for a premises for their shop in Diagon Alley.

The DA meetings were still going strong. All the students were excelling in what Harry was teaching them. They all could successfully disarm their opponents, reduce the make shift death eater to dust using the reducto curse and stun their opponent with the stunning spell. Another meeting had just began with the students practicing the patronus charm again due to so many of them enjoying it the last time. Silvery, white animals shot from the caster's wands, zooming, floating and galloping around the room. Fred had to duck as Ginny's horse galloped over the student's heads.

"I wouldn't want to mess with your sister." Dean Thomas commented to Fred and George.

"Trust us you don't want to get on the wrong side of her." Fred answered.

"Yeah she may be small but she's deadly with a bat bogey hex." George said.

Dean kept his distance from Ginny for the rest of the session.

Just as they were about to start some more protective spells there was a low rumbling noise coming from outside the doors, which caused the chandelier to shake. At once all the spell casting came to an abrupt halt. Harry edged slowly towards the door, wand at the ready. Fred, George, Lee and Ron all formed a protective line behind Harry.

"Bombarda!" A high pitched voice shouted on the other side of the door, causing a huge blast.

Harry flew back due to the force but was luckily caught by Fred and George. Behind the blasted apart door was Professor Umbridge and her group of cronies, one of whom was clutching a sobbing Marietta Edgecomb.

"Get them!" Umbridge shouted.

Her cronies ran through the hole while the members of the DA tried in vain to make a quick getaway. Fred grabbed Hermione while George got Ginny. Some students weren't so lucky and got caught by the inquisitorial squad. Harry didn't even try to get away. Fred, George, Hermione and Ginny managed to make it safely to the common room.

"Why did you drag me away Fred?" Hermione snapped slapping Fred on the arm.

"To stop you from getting caught that's why!" Fred answered.

"In case you haven't noticed the DA was all my idea and I've gone and left Harry and Ron to take all the grief. Some friend I am!" Hermione shouted then began pacing the floor.

"Oh no I've only gone and left the piece of parchment on the wall that has all our names on it. We're all going to get in so much trouble. This is all my fault." Hermione cried flopping down onto the nearest chair, dropping her head into her hands.

Fred sat down beside her, wrapping a protective arm around her shoulder but she brushed it off.

"Don't beat yourself up about it Hermione, we're all in this together." Fred spoke.

"If we're all in this together then why the hell did you drag us away instead of staying and sticking up for Harry?" Hermione snapped jumping off the chair and placing her hands on her hips as the anger built up inside her.

Fred and George looked shell shocked.

"I did the first thing that came into my head Hermione." Fred answered sheepishly.

Ginny now had jumped off her own chair and stood beside Hermione.

"Yeah why did you run away? You two of all people would want to prove that you were doing something against Umbridge! I didn't have you two down as the cowardly type!" Ginny questioned sounding rather like her Mother.

"Ok, ok we took you both away, sorry for caring!" George answered rolling his eyes.

"Yeah we were just trying to keep both of you from getting into trouble. Mum would kill you Gin if you got involved with something like the DA and Hermione you're a prefect!" Fred answered.

Just then a flustered and out of breath Dean came running into the common room.

"She's got Harry, Ron, Neville and Seamus. Neville tried to stun Crabbe but he was too strong for him. She's taken them up to Dumbledore's office." He gasped trying to get his breath back.

Angelina, Alicia and Katie had also managed to get away too and soon returned to the common room.

"What are we going to do?" Hermione cried.

"All we can do is wait." George answered.

"Screw this I'm going to Dumbledore's office. Hermione has a point we shouldn't have ran away." Fred stated standing up and making a bee line for the door with George hot on his heels.

"Are you two bloody mad? She'll toss the two of you out on your ears!" Angelina shrieked.

"Do you know what Ange I really don't give a damn anymore. The sooner we get out of here the better." George replied.

"Yeah I'll tell the old bat the whole DA was my idea if I have too. I've got nothing to be ashamed of. One things for sure I won't be landing you in trouble Mione. I owe you that much." Fred said.

The twins then left leaving the others sitting in shock while worrying about the others.

They didn't have long to wait before Neville, Ron, Seamus, Lavender, Parvati returned. There was no sign of Fred, George, Lee or Harry though.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked them as they entered the busy common room.

"They took us all up to Dumbledore. I tried to fight Crabbe but he was too strong for me. She also found the piece of parchment with all of our names on it. She tried to get it out of us all what had been going on but none of us gave in." Neville answered.

"Fred and George came up and tried to take the blame but she wouldn't listen to them. She chucked the rest of us out of Dumbledore's office and kept Harry and Marietta. Fred, George and Lee are sticking around." Seamus explained.

"How come Harry's being kept on his own?" Ginny wondered.

"You're guess is as good as mine. She's probably blaming Harry for the whole thing when it was me and Hermione's idea to begin with." Ron answered.

"We are all going to get in so much trouble." Lavender cried resting her head on Parvati's shoulder.

"What if we all get expelled for this?" Parvati wondered.

"Oh come on they won't expel us all. We'll all get detention for a week or something. Dumbledore won't let the old bat expel us." Ron answered.

"This is Umbridge we are talking about here Ronald, she'll want to get rid of as many of us as possible especially those who try and fight against her." Hermione stated in an annoyed tone.

**UH oh wonder what this means now? Will they get expelled? **


	45. Chapter 45 - DA Detention

**Parts of this has been taken from the order of the phoenix book. Obviously I've changed it slightly. I've just used the book as a guide.**

**Chapter 45 – DA Detention**  
After a long wait Harry, Fred, George and Lee returned to the common room to their fellow students all asking 101 questions about what had happened. Harry sat down urging the others to do the same.

"Umbridge was asking me what had been going on. Then she called for Snape to get me some of that truth potion but he said he didn't have any left. She tried to get the truth out of Marietta but she was refusing to say anything, actually she seemed to be under some sort of curse, acting rather strange. McGonagall was there too. I said that yes I had set up the army because I felt that as 5th year students we should be taught proper defence. She wasn't too impressed obviously." Harry explained.

"Fred and George then came in claiming it was all their idea but Umbridge told them to get out and it was clearly all my doing then chucked everyone else but me out of the office."

"What about Dumbledore?" Hermione questioned.

"At first he just sat there with an unreadable expression on his face. Fudge, Kingsley, Percy and some other wizard then appeared and tried to question Marietta she didn't answer of course. When Dumbledore did actually speak he actually stuck up for our group, said at the time of setting it up it wasn't actually against any school rules, that we were quite within our rights to set up the group." Harry explained.

Hermione let out a gasp then quickly covered her mouth.

"I saw that Marietta girl she had sneak written across her face. Was that your idea Hermione?" George asked.

"Yes I placed an enchantment on the parchment which meant that if anyone told Umbridge about our group we'd know it was them. I didn't actually think someone would shop us to her though." Hermione answered.

"What did this Marietta girl say?" Fred questioned.

"Nothing at all. She was in quite a state. Umbridge kept trying to question her but she wouldn't speak, just stood there shaking in McGonagall's arms. Umbridge asked her if we'd been having the meetings since we first met in Hogsmede but she just shook her head." Harry answered.

"Umbridge was actually quite harsh with her, grabbed her by the robes and everything. If it hadn't of been for McGongall stepping in and stopping her she probably would have hurt her. McGonagall and Dumbledore both were on our side though they probably both hate me even more now."

Everyone fell silent at Harry's words.

"What's going to happen now?" Ginny questioned asking what everyone else was thinking.

"I have no idea but Pansy Parkinson found the parchment with all our names on it." Harry replied feeling sick to the stomach at the thought of getting all his friends in trouble, the people who had stuck by him and believed him. He had probably lost all their trust now.

"Dumbledore is also taking all the blame for setting the DA up because of us calling ourselves Dumbledore's Army." Harry said not wanting to believe what he had just said.

"What?" A few people shouted.

"I tried to stop him of course, tried to tell him it was all my idea but he was having none of it, he was adamant in telling Fudge it was himself that set up the army." Harry answered.

"What happened to Dumbledore?" Ginny asked.

"He's gone. They tried to take him to Azkaban but he refused to go then he shot jinxes at Umbridge, Kingsley and Dawlish. Kinglsey had modified Marietta's memory while no one was looking to stop her from telling on us." Harry replied.

"He had to jinx Kingsley or it would have looked too suspicious. Then he just grabbed Fawlks and disappeared." Harry explained.

"But he can't have just disappeared, you can't apparate within Hogwarts." Hermione said.

Everyone around her seemed to roll their eyes.

"This is Dumbledore we are talking about, he can do whatever the hell he likes and that includes apparating." George answered.

"Yes but there's an anti-apparation spell around the whole school and the grounds." Hermione said in a know it all tone.

No one even had the energy to argue with her.

With Dumbledore now gone it meant the students worst nightmare had came true; Umbridge was now Headmistress of the school.

"Why couldn't it have been McGonagall?" Hermione wondered looking up at the latest decree outside the Great Hall. "She's always stepped up when Dumbledore is gone."

"Umbridge has got what she wants now. She would never have let McGonagall step up as Headmistress." Fred answered.

Ernie Macmillian came rushing over to Hermione and Fred, a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Have you heard the latest? The old bat tried to get into Dumbledore's office last night but she couldn't. It sealed its self against her. She went mental according to the Fat Friar." He informed them.

"Ha deserves her right. She can try and take over from Dumbledore but she won't not while everyone stays loyal to him." Fred answered imaging Umbridge throwing a childlike tantrum.

That evening the members of the DA all endured the torture of detention with Umbridge using her special quills. Fred, George, Lee and Harry were all used to it by now so the pain of having words etched into their hands as they wrote didn't bother them anymore. For the others it was torture. Padma Patail had tears streaming down her face as she struggled to write down her lines. Lavender Brown kept yelping in pain as she wrote. Neville's face had gone deathly pale as he watched the words he wrote appear in blood on the page and on the back of his hand.

Umbridge didn't seem to care about the pain they were suffering. She walked amongst the desks with a smug smile on her face, clearly loving the fact she was inflicting horrible pain on a bunch of teenagers. Fred shot her the dirtiest of looks he could muster as she passed his desk. He had to resist the urge to whip out his wand and hex her into the middle of next week. His eyes fell on the brown haired witch sat a few rows in front of him, his heart shattering as he seen her face screw up in pain. It was his job to protect her but he couldn't. He then looked towards his little sister Ginny who brave as she seemed, kept wriggling the fingers on her left hand, wincing in pain as she did.

'I can't believe I'm letting that old bat hurt my sister and girlfriend!' Fred thought himself.

'If Mum knew I was letting this happen she'd be so cross. She'd probably blame George and I for it.'

Umbridge passed his table again.

"Get back to your lines Mr Weasley." she said in her high pitched girly voice which made Fred's blood boil.

After an hour of torture, Umbridge finally let the students leave the room all of whom seemed to be clutching their hands. Lavender burst into tears as soon as she stepped outside.

"I feel so bad. This is all my fault." Hermione cried as she walked back to the common room with Fred, George, Harry, Ron and Ginny.

Fred pulled her into a huge hug.

"Please stop blaming yourself Hermione." Fred spoke softly.

Professor McGonagall was waiting patiently for the students return in the common room with bowls of murtlap for them to steep their hands in. As soon as Hermione seen her she burst into tears.

"Miss Granger please calm down. You or your friends are not in trouble with me. I actually feel like this army was a very good idea as does Dumbledore." She spoke.

McGonagall checked with all the students to make sure they got their cuts treated properly. Lavender and Parvati were shaking, tears streaming down their faces.

"Professor can't you tell someone about how she's treating us all?" Ginny asked.

"Unfortunately I can't. If I do then we'll all get into serious trouble. I really wish I could but Fudge would never listen. He'd probably agree with what she's doing." McGonagall replied.


	46. Chapter 46 - The Rebellion Begins

_Guys I only have two more chapters left of this then the epilogue. But do not worry I will be writing a sequel to this but I want to concentrate on my other story first. If you havent already checked it out please do. it's called When Worlds Collide, there may or may not be some Fremione in it ;)_

_Again I've taken some quotes from the book - mainly because I do love what Fred and George say. I've changed this slightly._

**Chapter 46 – The Rebellion Begins**  
Hermione sat curled up on her favourite armchair in the common room while reading through her Potion's notes. The common room was surprisingly quiet with most students sat reading, revising for their exams or working on homework. There hadn't been the usual chaotic noise, chatter and laughter that filled the room since Umbridge had taken over as Headmistress. Hermione's peacefulness was rudely interrupted by Ron and Harry who had returned from Hagrid's giving off about nearly getting caught by some of the Inquisitorial squad. #

"Honestly they are lurking around on every corridor. Have they not got exams to study for or homework to do?" Ron ranted flopping down onto the sofa, Harry following his actions.

"They've probably been exempt from doing homework." Harry said.

"Montague tried to do us earlier!" Fred stated sitting crossed legged on the carpet in front of the others.

"Yeah but we shoved him into that old vanishing cabinet on the seventh floor." George said sitting down beside his twin.

"You'll get into serious trouble for that." Hermione shrieked.

"We won't until the git appears again and goodness knows when that will be. It could be days, weeks or even months." Replied Fred proudly.

"We'll be long gone from here before he does appear!" George said. "Honestly we don't give a flying monkeys about getting into trouble anymore."

"Have you ever cared about not getting into trouble?" Ron wondered.

"Of course we have. We've never been expelled from here have we?" said George.

"We've always known where to draw the line, though we might have put a toe across it once or twice." Fred said.

"But we've never really caused any real mayhem, we could have done but we've always respected Dumbledore." George added.

"However now that he is gone we feel that a bit of mayhem is in order, just what our lovely new headmistress deserves." Fred said with a wink.

"But…..but you can't! She'll expel you both or worse get you sent to Azkaban!" Hermione cried, fear evident in her voice.

"Look Hermione we've said it before, we don't are about staying here anymore. The only reason we haven't walked out yet is because we want to do our bit to Dumbledore first." Fred explained moving over to beside Hermione.

Panic rose inside Hermione's stomach. What were the twins going to do? Whatever it was, it didn't sound good and would have severe consequences for the twins.

"Look please don't worry about us, we'll be fine. We can handle Umbridge." George said.

All the students had gathered in the Great Hall for lunch, all but two. Every time the huge doors opened, Hermione's eyes shot towards it, but nope they never showed up.

"I don't think they're coming Hermione." Ron said his mouth full of chicken pie. Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron's lack of manners. The doors swung oven and two red heads waltzed in confidently, then sat down either side of Hermione.

"Where have you two been?" Hermione questioned sounding rather like Molly.

"Planning my dear Hermione. We are all set to go with phase one tomorrow." George grinned filling his plate high with food.

"It'll happen tomorrow afternoon after the last exam. We don't want to interrupt the exams, plus everyone will be wondering around the corridors." Fred explained.

"And what exactly are you two planning?" Ron wondered.

"Ronald can you please not talk with your mouth full!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Just you wait Ron, just you wait." George answered.

"All I can say is, come to The Gregory the Smarmy's corridor about 5pm." Fred winked.

5pm the following evening soon arrived. Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny rushed up to the Gregory the Smarmy's corridor to await on whatever Fred and George were planning. Lee, Alicia, Katie and Angelina were already there, hid behind suits of armour.

"I don't think this is such a good idea." Hermione shrieked. "What if Umbridge or some of her squad find us all?"

"Well we're not really doing anything wrong are we?" Angelina answered.

"We're not skiving any classes or causing any trouble." Alicia added.

"Where are Fred and George at anyway?" Ron wondered.

"Making some last minute preparations. They should be there soon." Lee replied.

Fred and George finally appeared.

"All ready to go!" Fred grinned.

"What have you done?" Hermione questioned.

"We'll we've left Umbridge a nasty little present." George answered.

"Let's get down to the Great Hall." Fred said.

The group of Gryffindor's dashed down to the Great Hall.

"You left a swamp?" Dean Thomas questioned

"That is bloody brilliant. Great work guys." Said Seamus.

Students were running around the corridors screaming and laughing, some of them had been covered in a thick green liquid. Umbridge stormed from her office, wand at the ready with Filch following her like a little lap dog. She tried to zap the swamp away with her wand but it wouldn't budge. Spell after spell was cast at it but it just wouldn't move. After several failed attempts, Umbridge stomped off to the Great Hall to find the culprit.

"Who did this?" She shouted as loud as she could. "I will find out who did this and you will be gone from this school for good!"

"She'll never know it was us." Fred whispered quietly to Hermione.

"Put it this way, the swamp will be here for a very long time. We're the only ones who know how to actually get rid of it." George grinned.

Fred and George were deemed legends in the Gryffindor common room.

"Just you wait, this is only the beginning." Fred grinned stretching his long legs out in front of him.

"What are you planning now?" Ron questioned.

"Well if you think the swamp was good, wait and see what we've got planned for tomorrow." George answered proudly.

_I'm not too impressed with how I wrote the swamp part, mainly because there's not a lot in the book to go on. _


	47. Chapter 47 - Legends

This is the last chapter I'm afraid.

**Chapter 47 – Legends**  
The next morning the swamp still took up most of the fifth corridor much to the annoyance of Umbridge and Filch who had tried endlessly to get rid of it.

"I'm pretty sure McGonagall could get rid of it." Ron spoke as he sat with Hermione and Harry in the common room.

"Yes she probably could but I heard to say to Professor Sprout that she can't due to that rule about teachers not dealing with anything that isn't to do with their actual subjects." Hermione answered.

Fred and George then entered doubled over in two laughing.

"Umbridge is slowly losing the plot with the swamp." George laughed.

"Yeah it's great fun seeing her like that." Fred said clutching the stitch in his side.

The two of them calmed themselves down and moved over to the join the others.

"Phase two will be happening this evening just after dinner so make sure you all stay in the hall so you don't get into any trouble." George said.

"Hermione I need to talk to you in private." Fred spoke.

"But where? We can't go to the room of requirement. It's being watched by some of the inquisitorial squad." Hermione wondered.

"Come with me." Fred said holding out his hand for her to take. He led her up to his dormitory.

"Fred I'm not allowed up here." Hermione squeaked.

"Well no one will know. I won't keep you long. I've got something important to tell you." Fred said. "George and I are leaving Hogwarts tomorrow night. We've finally got our premises in Diagon Alley for our shop so we're going straight there as there's a flat above it."

Hermione's face fell.

"You're…..you're actually leaving?" She squeaked her voice barely audible.

"Yes we've got to get out of here Mione before we do end up causing some serious mayhem. We only have two more months anyway so we wouldn't be doing anything anyway." Fred answered.

"I don't want you to go Fred. I need you here. You're the only person who can keep me sane." Hermione cried.

"Hermione please don't make me feel worse about leaving you than I already do. You'd be the only reason for me staying." Fred answered feeling guilty. "Look I've got something for you, so we can keep in contact since we can't owl each other."

Fred moved over to his packed trunk and lifted out a deep red note book and handed it to Hermione.

"It's a magical notebook. I have a sister one of it so I can write a message in it and it'll appear in your book. You can write to me at any time. It'll be just between me and you." Fred explained.

Hermione's teary eyes widened as you flicked through the empty book.

"This is a brilliant idea Fred." She said.

"It was actually George's idea. We're hoping to sell them in the shop." Fred answered.

"Fred will you promise me one thing, you and George will take good care of yourselves and you'll stay in contact?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Yes of course I will Mione. We'll be working on setting up the shop so we'll be there during the day then at headquarters at night. You'll keep me updated on what's going on in here. I want to know everything." Fred answered.

"I will. I'm going to miss you so much Fred." Hermione cried.

"I'll miss you too Mione. I love you so much ok?" Fred answered pulling Hermione into a massive hug taking in the scent of her strawberry shampoo.

"I love you too Fred." She squeaked back nestling her head into his chest. Before they left Fred's dormitory the couple shared a last loving kiss.

Dinner time the following day soon came around and Hermione was dreading it. She had stayed extremely quiet all afternoon, refusing to speak to anyone except Ginny. She had an exam in the morning then spent the rest of her day cooked up in her dormitory revising for another exam, hoping it would take her mind off the fact that Fred was leaving Hogwarts. She felt like there was a tonne of lead in her bottom of her stomach. She finally left her room to go down for dinner, not that she was overly hungry. She spooned a small amount of mashed potato and a little helping of steak and vegetables.

"I can't believe they are actually leaving. Mum will go mental." Ron spoke in between mouthfuls of food.

"She'll get over it though. They'll be hiding out in the shop for a while though." Ginny answered.

The hall was filled to the brim with students when they were interrupted by a firework zooming in through the doors, crackling then bursting into a million different colours. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny raced to the doors. There was a massive BOOM which made several students jump and the floor to shake. It became clear to Hermione what Fred and George were up too especially as thousands of brightly coloured, crackling fireworks began going off in all roads and directions. By now the students had dashed from their tables and out into the entrance hall to see what the commotion was.

A very flustered Umbridge appeared waving her wand frantically but it was no good, the fireworks multiplied with every spell she spot at them. As well as crackling rockets there were firework dragons comprised of red and gold sparks were zooming up and down every corridor and huge Catherine wheels which must have been about 15 feet in diameter whizzed through the air making a very loud "WEEEEEEEE!" noise. A loud firecracker headed straight for Umbridge as she tried to get rid of it with Filch running in the opposite direction. Students had all lined the entrance hall clapping and cheering at the sight before their eyes but Fred and George were nowhere to be seen.

"Where are they?" Hermione shouted over the large din.

It wasn't long before the red haired twins appeared dressed in their normal clothes with their school bags draped over their shoulders.

"They are impressive." A startled Harry gasped watching another Catherine wheel zoom over the student's heads.

"I don't think the old bat realises that when you stun them that they multiply." Fred giggled.

George had tears of laughter streaming down his face as he watched their fireworks cause absolute chaos. It appeared that the other Professors seemed just as impressed with the fireworks display as the students were, not making any attempt to help get rid of them much to Umbridge's annoyance.

"Oh I can't Dolores as I am not of authority to get rid of them." McGonagall spoke with a small smirk.

It was then that Umbridge spotted Fred and George stood with their group of friends laughing proudly.

"YOU TWO!" she shouted storming over to them, her hair tips slightly burnt and her plump face covered in black soot.

"You two are in serious trouble! You will be gone from this school for good. I've been looking for a good excuse to expel you and now I can!" She stated. "You are about to learn what happens to rule breakers in this school, the hard way."

"Oh but I don't think we are!" George said.

Fred turned to his twin with a smug look on his face.

"George!" Said Fred "I think our futures lie outside academic achievement."

"You know what Fred, I've been thinking exactly the same thing." George answered.

Umbridge surged forward wand at the ready.

"Promise you'll take care of yourself Mione. I love you. Ron look after Ginny for us." Fred said to Hermione and Ron.

The two nodded. Tears formed in Hermione's eyes, this was it Fred was finally leaving. Ginny moved to beside her friend, wrapping a supportive arm around her shoulder.

"I love you too." Hermione mouthed back.

"ACCIO BROOMS!" Fred and George shouted together holding their wands high in the air.

There was a massive crash in the distance as their brooms smashed through Umbridge's office door and came flying down the stairs and straight into their outstretched hands.

"SOMEONE GRAB THEM!" Umbridge shouted loudly but no one moved a muscle.

Fred and George mounted their brooms.

"We won't be seeing you!" Fred said

"Yeah don't bother to keep in touch!" George added.

"If anyone fancies buying any of our products such as our fireworks, skiving snackboxes or our swamp you can at number 93 Diagon Alley, our new shop – Weasleys Wizard Wheezes." Fred shouted loudly.

"We'll give anyone special discount if you promise to use our products to help get rid of this old bat!" George shouted.

Fred and George kicked off from the ground, soaring high into the air. Fred blew Hermione one last kiss. George looked towards Peeves who was bobbing above the students.

"Give her hell from us Peeves!" he shouted. And Peeves who never took an order from anyone except the Bloody Baron, swept off his belled hat from his head and sprang to a salute as Fred and George zoomed out the huge doors into the warm summer's evening sunshine to an arousing applause leaving behind a huge W formed in fireworks.

Hermione slipped from Ginny's grip, dashing off to the common room, tears streaming down her face.

_I couldn't resist using parts of the book in his because they were too good to not use._

_That was my last chapter. next is my epilogue._


	48. Epilogue

Here it is guys, the epilogue. I've never been good at writing these, so please forgive me for the rubbishness of it.

I probably won't start on a sequel for a while until I decide what I'm going to do with it.

Thank you all so very much for sticking with me and reading this story it really does mean the world to me and the lovely reviews and comments spurred me to write more.

Keep an eye on my profile for any new stories or the sequel. I may have a few one shots going up over the next few weeks.

**Epilogue**  
For Hermione, life at Hogwarts had gotten much, much worse since Fred and George had left. Fred and George had been hailed as Legends throughout the school, even by some Slytherin students. They were constantly the topic of conversation with students threatening to do a 'Weasley' and leave the school on their brooms. To take her mind off missing Fred, Hermione lost herself in her homework and revision for her exams.

"Look on the bright side, we only have about a month left here." Ron spoke.

"Do you think we'll go back to headquarters?" Ginny wondered.

"Harry will probably have to go back to his Aunt and Uncle for a while first." Hermione spoke.

"Oh great. I think I'd rather stay here than go back to their house." Harry answered sarcastically.

"Surely Sirius will have a say in where you stay? He is your Godfather after all?" Ron wondered. "Either that or you'll be allowed to come and stay with us. Mum won't mind. She loves having you around."

"Anyway I wonder how Fred and George are getting on?" Hermione wondered changing the subject.

"Have you heard from Fred?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah but not since a few days ago. He and George were really busy with sorting out the shop and flat." Hermione answered jumping off her chair and dashing up stairs to get her book.

"What on earth is she on about?" Ron wondered. "I hate when she runs off without explaining anything."

Hermione appeared again clutching the red book. She took out her quill and began scribbling down a message.

"Hello Fred sorry I haven't wrote in a few days, I thought you'd be snowed under with work. I didn't want to bother you. How is everything going?" Hermione xx.

"What in the bloody hell is that?" Ron questioned.

"It's a book Ronald." Hermione answered shortly.

"No shit Sherlock!" Ron replied rolling his eyes.

"This Ronald is a special book. I write a message in it and Fred will receive it in a sister book that he has. We can send messages to each other via them." Hermione explained to Harry, Ron and Ginny.

It was a good half an hour before Hermione received a reply from Fred.

"Hello Mione. Everything is going well. We've got our flat decorated and are in the process of getting furniture for it. We still have a lot of work to do though. How's things at school? Missing you, love Fred xx." He replied.

Their messaging continued late into the night with Hermione falling asleep on the sofa in the common room, dreaming about seeing Fred again. Hopefully for Hermione it wouldn't be too long until she seen her favourite, ginger haired, twin.

_Sorry that it's so short. I really hope you all enjoyed my first attempt at a Fremione story and thank you all for sticking with me :)_

_Until next time - Laura xx_


End file.
